Safe & Sound: Burnywood
by 112charlie112
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Is Fair In Love & War. Ree's life isn't going as good as she thought it would be and is sent to Burnywood after some dramatic changes.
1. Catch Me If You Can

**1.**

_I'm long gone_

_I'm way ahead_

_Ever since this race began_

_But you are welcome to try and to catch me if you can_

_Ooooo Like an avalanche I'm moving_

_down a snowy steep_

_and there's no stopping me so you can _

_catch me if you can_

Inside my pink and blue room, I sit down on my bed crossed legged facing Tee, who has come to visit me. "Ok, so let me get this straight" I say, taking in what she's just told me, "Rick and Tyler were angry because Burnywood's fire damage was fixed?" Tee nods, "and they have to go back there" She nods again, "but Tracy held a protest and now Rick and Tyler are staying at Elm Tree house" Tee nods again. There's a knock at my door and mum (that's what Mrs Gale wants me to call her) pops her around the door, "Tee it's time to go, Mike's here" she says, then walks back out again. I smile at Tee, then pull her into a hug, "see you soon Ree" she tells me smiling.

I wave Tee off from my window. As soon as she's gone I hear lots of shouting coming from downstairs, it's my foster parents. I bring my knees up to my chin and wrap my arms around them, burying my head in my knees. I hear the door open and someone puts their arm around me, I glance to my side to see Larry sitting beside me, I nestle closer to him. Larry is the big brother I've always wanted. It's like we really are brother and sister, I like to think that we are. Larry comforts me when mum and dad start fighting. When I first moved here I started to call them mum and dad, it took a while to get used to it, but I like it. It makes me feel like I have a happy family. I still see people from the dumping ground. Tee comes round all the time, so does Carmen and Lily. Rick comes round every Sunday for lunch. I like it when people come round, because mum and dad don't fight when there are other people in the house. When I first met them, I thought they were a loving, caring family. They were at first, but two months after I moved in, they began fighting. I've now been her for eleven months, it's January now, so I've already turned thirteen, had christmas. Luckily at christmas mum's parents came round and mum and dad didn't fight infront of them so it was great.

Larry turned fifteen in August, so we're both old enough to look after ourselves. Though I like it when Larry looks after me, because he is my brother and I love him as one. The fighting stops as the sound of something shattering brings on the silence. Neither Larry nor I want to go downstairs and see if our parents are ok. Then the screaming and arguing starts again.

That night as I lie in bed, the shouting and screaming suddenly stops. I hear the front door open and walk over to my window where I see dad walking out of the house with a suitcase. He gets into his car and drives off. I hear mum walking up the stairs and lie back down in bed as she opens my bedroom door. I hear her leave again. Maybe she heard me moving and came to check? When I'm sure she's gone I sit back up in bed and glance at my phone sitting on my bedside table. I pick it up and check the time. It's three in the morning. I lie back down in my bed, though I know it's going to take a miracle to get me to sleep now.

For the millionth time I check what time it is on my phone. Finally it's nine o clock. I get dressed into a light blue polo shirt and jeans, then walk downstairs into the kitchen, mum is standing at the oven making pancakes. She brings me one filled with jam and I sit down next to Larry as I eat it quietly. I finish breakfast and go into the living room to watch television with Larry. After a while I get bored and walk back through the kitchen, "Ree, can I talk to you for a second?" mum asks me. I walk over to her and sit down at the dining table in the kitchen, twisting my chair around to face her. "I'm sending you back" she whispers, my teeth clench together. Is this because dad left last night? Is her ever coming back? "Will left and he's not coming back" she says as if answering my unasked questions, "I've talked to your socail worker Daphne and she agrees it's the best option. I can barely look after my own child, let alone you as well" she says and puts a hand to her forehead. I look down at my feet nervously, "socail services will be round later today, go and pack" she says quietly.

I walk upstairs slowly and into my room. I start packing my things, even stuff that I don't want. I shove everything into my bags, then sit down on my bed, looking around the now empty room. I walk into Larry's room and see a big suitcase in the middle, filled with everything. "What do you want?" Larry asks, frightening me as he sneaks up behind me. I look back into his room, "where are you going?" I ask him worried. Mum isn't sending him off aswell is she? "I'm running away" Larry tells me, "Mum doesn't want me here, so why should I stay?" he asks me in a rhetorical question. I look down at my feet. I've become much shyer since I came to live here. I barely talk now, only to Larry.

The clock in the living room chimes two and as if on cue theres a knock at the door. I go to open it and see Daphne, Mike and another man standing at the door. "Ree!" Daphne says, pulling me into an unwanted hug, I keep my arms by my side and hold my breath, not wanting to breath in her disgusting perfume. I breath again as I lead them into the living room, where Larry and mum sit down, along with my bags. Daphne and Mike start loading my bags into the car parked out front. Daphne makes a grab for Larry's suitcase, which is sitting by him on the sofa. "Oh, that's not mine" I tell Daphne quietly. She smiles at me, a twinkle in her eye, "I know Ree. I'm certain it's Larry's" she says still smiling. Confused I turn around to look at Larry. Mum stands up in denial, "what are you doing with it?" she asks Daphne, "we're putting it in the car sugar. Larry's coming aswell" she says. My eyes widen in shock, "What?" Mum yells at her, "I wanted you to take Ree away not Larry! He's my son!" she screams at Daphne, pulling Larry towards her. Daphne sighs impatiently. I don't know whether to be offended or not. "You said yourself that this isn't a safe place at the moment!" Daphne says, her voice raising dramatically, "neither of the children deserve to live like this. Quite frankly we've been thinking of taking the two away ever since you fostered Ree!" she says, practically shouting at mum, who just looks at her in shock and anger. Mike leads me outside and into the car. A few minutes later the other man takes Larry outside. The car starts driving off and mum starts chasing it, then breaks down and is on her knees, tears flowing out of her eyes.

Mike turns up the radio, blocking out mum's cries. I move closer to Larry, scared. Mike turns around in the shot gun seat, "Ree, your not going back to Elm Tree" he tells me. I look at him confused, "then where am I going?" Mike exchanges looks with Daphne, then looks at me and Larry, "Burnywood."

* * *

**Ok, so each chapter will be the title of a song, the chapters will be based on each song. If you have any suggestions for songs, then feel free to let me know. Hope you enjoy the fic so far. In case you didn't know, it's the sequel to _Nothing is Fair in Love & War_ I decided to do a sequel after the first one was a hit :)**


	2. Keep Holding On

**2.**

_Keep Holding On_

_Cus You Know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cus you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_Nothing you can say (nothing you can say)_

_Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_Cus you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

The car pulls up outside a large electric fence. On the other side is a big brown building, that looks very old. We get out of the car and follow Mike to the gateway of the fence. He holds down a button and talks into the speaker, "it's Mike Milligan, I'm here with the two new children" he says clearly into the speaker. The gate slowly opens and we walk through. Daphne helps me carry my bags as there are five. Larry drags his one suitcase along the driveway. I edge closer to him as we wait outside the door.

A middle aged man opens the door, Mike smiles at him but he doesn't smile back. He looks at me and Larry sourly, "don't just stand there" he says moodily, "get in!" he shouts at us. We exchange looks before slowly walking inside. We walk into a dark office, with grey walls and a wooden board nailed to the window. The man sits down at the desk and four of us stand awkwardly infront of him. The man that came with us went upstairs when we came in, but Daphne and Mike stayed with us. "Daphne, you can go" he tells Daphne, who's smile is wiped from her face, she starts to object, "Now!" he yells at her. Daphne looks at him murderously before walking back through the house and waiting outside in the car. "You can go too!" he yells at Mike. I tighten my fists into balls at my side as Mike sulks off. I hear the sound of the car driving Daphne and Mike off. "I'm Artie" he tells us grumpily, "and I'm the head careworker. If you've got a problem then you can come to me yada, yada, yada…" he says with false enthusiasm. A girl walks into the office sternly. She looks about twenty two, she has dark brown hair that reaches her chest and a fringe. "Ah Brittany. Why don't you do something useful for once and take these two to their rooms?" he says meanly. Brittany nods and we follow her out of the office and up some creaky wooden stairs. I nearly fall into a step that has a large hole in, but Larry tells me about it before I can trip up.

"stay here" Brittany tells me at the top of the stairs. I stay as she leads Larry through the house. I lean against the wall next to the stairs. A girl with fiery red hair walk past me, glaring at me evilly. I look down at my feet whilst she walks past. I hear a scream coming from behind one of the many doors lined up all the way down a long corridor. A tall lady with long black hair, dark skin and looks around thirty, walks past me and into the room where the screams are coming from. I peer into the grey room and see a tall platinum blonde hair boy punching a little blonde girl with pigtails. She screams Everytime he punches her. The door opens and the boy runs out, leaving the little girl lying on the floor, her face covered in blood and tears. I look away as the older woman walks in to comfort her, closing the door behind her. The doors are numbered 32 - 40. Brittany walks out of 38 and walks up to me, "follow me" she says grumpily. I follow her into a small room with two beds crammed in it, their nearly touching, the only thing separating them is a small chest of drawers with a little lamp on top. Brittany walks out closing the door behind her. One of the beds is covered in clothes and has a little see through box full of clothes sticking out from underneath the bed. I sit down on the other one, suspecting that one is someone else's.

Just as I've sat down, a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, walks in. She's wearing a dressing gown, but you can see the bottom of her pyjama trousers at the end. She has wet hair, and is carrying a wet towel, so I expect she's just had a shower. She smiles as she sees me and hangs her towel on the radiator on the wall facing my bed. "I'm Gaby" she says sitting down, "and I'm ten. My brothers fourteen, he's called Rory and he lives here aswell" she tells me. She seems much nicer than that horrible boy from earlier, or the careworkers here. "I'm Ree" I tell her, "I'm thirteen and my foster brother is Larry who's fifteen" I tell her, trying to make a conversation. She smiles at me in a friendly way and I try to smile back at her, though find it hard as I'm not used to smiling. Gaby pulls back her cover and lies down in her bed ready to go to sleep, "oh Ree, you can get changed in the bathroom, it's literally just opposite our room" she says, then turns over in her bed yawning. I get my pyjamas out of my bag and go into the bathroom to get changed.

When I walk out of the bathroom a tall boy with dark hair pushes past me into the bathroom, who had obviously been waiting to get in. I walk back into my new room and get into bed. I hope Larry likes it here, hopefully he's got a decent roommate like I do. I try to get to sleep, but find it really hard as I can hear some shouts from downstairs, then the loud, deep voice of Artie, screaming at them to shut up. "Ree" Gaby whispers to me, "Ree, are you still awake?" she asks me in a whisper, I roll over in bed to face her, "yeah, why?" I ask, she looks back at me with her cute little bambi eyes, "don't get hurt" she tells me plainly. A confused look wipes over my face, Gaby catches on, "there are some really mean people living here Ree. Stay out of there way and they hopefully won't hurt you" she tells me, she speaks so quietly it's almost a whisper anyway. With the noise coming from downstairs I can barely hear her myself, "it's Olly, Jack, Lester, Jesse, and Austin you want to stay away from" Gaby tells me. I nod to her, "don't worry about me Gaby, I'll be fine" I tell her, though I'm starting to doubt if I really will be.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, will try to update very soon. Leave a commen if you can please :)**


	3. Go Your Own Way

**3.**

_You can Go your own way (go your own way)_

_You can call it another lonely day (another lonely day)_

_You Can go your own way (go your own way)_

I watch from my window as four of the kids, including Gaby, and our careworker Rachel say goodbye to Lucas, who's being fostered by a nice family. I turn away from the window as they all walk back inside. Gaby opens the door and walks into our room smiling, "hi Ree, why don't you come downstairs?" she asks me, before I can answer she grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs into what I assume is the living room. The walls have dirty white wallpaper on that's half fallen off on one of the walls, there are two brown sofas which are covered in scratches and dirt and a matching brown armchair which is equally as dirty. Leaning against the wall is a head sized television, that has a fuzzy image on the screen and dodgy sound. A tall boy with floppy hair is sitting on one of the sofas watching the rubbish TV, whilst a pretty girl with long wavy blonde hair lies on the same sofa with her feet on his lap. The fiery red head that I saw last night is sitting on the armchair whilst two boys fight at her feet, punching, kicking, scratching, biting. Gaby leads me past them and we sit down on the free sofa. I try to watch the TV, but the picture and sound quality is so bad I don't understand any of it, let alone what it is I'm watching.

The blonde girl lying down glares at me, I switch my gaze, trying to avoid her acid stare. Unfortunatley she doesn't drop her own uncomfortable stare, "so, new girl" she says, directing it to me, I grit my teeth together worried, Gaby warned me that there were some horrible people here. She exchanges a glance with the other boy on the sofa and smiles to herself, she raises her eyebrows at me impatiently, "who are you?" she asks me with an ice cold glare. I fidget slightly in my seat, I look over at Gaby who is avoiding my gaze. By this I'd guess this girls trouble, "Ree Whitlock" I say quietly, then I stare down at my feet nervously, her and the boy exchange another glance and laugh to themselves as though they've shared an unspoken joke, "you?" I ask her even more quietly, she bites her lip, looking at me intensely, "Lara Mason" she says in a thrilling voice. "I rule this place! So don't _ever_ try to steal that from me, or there will be consequences" she tells me, leaning forward slightly on each word.

The sound of a hand bell fills the house, everyone gets up and starts walking out of the room, Gaby grabs my hand, "where are we going?" I whisper to her as we walk through the bottom floor corridor and into a dirty old kitchen, "it's breakfast" she tells me plainly. We walk into the kitchen and see Artie ringing a hand bell infront of a megaphone. I follow Gaby towards a long brown picnic bench at the end of the kitchen and sit down next to her. Brittany and Rachel hand out bowls of disgusting food, I try to seem enthusiastic but the food looks disgusting, I spot Larry sitting at the end of the table and look at him scared, he mirrors what I expect my face looks like and I stare back down at my breakfast. "It's a little late for breakfast" I tell Gaby, just loud enough over the racket everyone's making, she shrugs her shoulders casually, "we always have it at eleven. Sure it's a little late, but at least it gives people time to wake up properly" she says happily. I don't understand how she can be so happy and optimistic about life when she lives here, in Burnyhell as Rick calls it.

I pick up some of the gloopy stuff in my spoon and drop it back into the bowl again disgusted, "what is this stuff?" I ask Gaby, playing around with it in my chipped bowl. Gaby looks up from her own bowl, "it's porridge" she says like I'm stupid, "though it looks disgusting and tastes disgusting…I have no idea where I'm going with this" she says confused by herself, I smile to myself as she stares down at the horrible stuff appalled. At the end of the table, sitting with the careworkers is the man from yesterday who came to our house and took us away. Is he a careworker aswell then? "Gaby?" she looks up from her bowl once again, "yeah?" she asks me. I look back over at the careworkers at the end of the table, who are eating toast which looks much more appetising than what we have, "who's that man with the sweater vest?" I ask her. She follows my gaze and her eyes land on the man I'm talking about, "oh that's Finn, he's a careworker here" she says brightly, then points to the younger man next to her who only looks about eighteen and has a mohawk, "then that's Burt, Artie, Rachel and Brittany" she says pointing to each of them as she says their names, "then the kids are…" she points to all of them as she says their names aswell, "Annie, Quinn, Lara, Imogen, Teeny, Santana, Olly, Jack, Lee, Rory, Patrick, Tim, Austin, Niall, Lester and Jesse" she finishes. I look back down at my bowl, there are a lot of people here! "Gaby, how many people are living here?" I ask her curiously, looking over at everyone sitting down. The noise is nearly unbearable, but Gaby manages to speak over all the chatting, "well of course there's you me and the guys I just mentioned, then theres your foster brother Larry, Lucas just moved out, so did Caroline. Which makes…" she does some sums in the air with her finger, "nineteen!" she says, "though not including the careworkers" she says. I gulp, that's a lot of people! And most of them look menacing.

After lunch I go up to my room with Gaby. We sit down on my bed as Gaby deals out some cards that she hid under her mattress. Just then theres a knock at the door and a tallish boy with the same sandy blonde hair walks in. Gaby looks up and smiles happily, "Rory!" she says happily, standing up on my bed and wrapping her arms around him. So that's her brother. I smile as he sits down on my bed, Gaby deals him into the game just as two other boys walk in. Gaby collects the cards again and starts dealing them in aswell, "Ree, this is Jack and Patrick" she says pointing to the two boys, "Jack and Patrick, this is Ree my new roommate" she says happily, still dealing out the cards. Jack slumps down on my bed next to me and Patrick squeezes in between me and Gaby. We start a game of cards and Jack wins, though Gaby thinks he was cheating. "EVERYBODY DOWN HERE NOW!" Artie shouts from downstairs, probally through his megaphone.

We all run downstairs from mine and Gaby's room and join everyone else in the living room. Artie stands next to a little girl with gold curly hair who's crying. I recognize her as the girl who was being punched by that boy when I first arrived yesterday. Once everyone's in the living room Artie begins, "right! Teeny's necklace has been stolen!" he shouts at us, "if the culprit doesn't own up or give it back to Teeny or me, then you'll all be sanctioned and grounded for the next three months!" he yells at us. Gaby nestles towards me closer and I put my arm around her comfortingly. Artie leaves the room and the little girl Teeny cries even more because of all the shouting. A tall girl that looks about sixteen picks up Teeny and sits back down again on the sofa with Teeny sitting on her lap.

We go back upstairs again and start up another game of cards, "do anything of you know anything about Teeny's necklace?" I ask them all as Gaby shuffles the cards once again. They all shake their head except Rory, "no, but I think I know someone who does" he says looking at the door. I follow his gaze and see a girl's head poking around the door, but she looks away as I spot her. "Who was that?" I ask them curiously. Gaby deals out the cards to everyone quietly, Jack looks up at me, "that was Annie" he tells me, "she's like a slave to Lara, she'll do whatever she says or wants" he says annoyed. I pick up my cards that Gaby's handed out, then quickly put them down again and stand up, "I'll just be a second" I say, then walk out of the room. As I walk out I hear them discussing whether they should look at my cards. As I walk through the hallway I realise that everyone's name is written on their bedroom door, even my name's written on my door along with Gabby's. I walk along until I get to number 32 which has _Lara, Teeny _and _Annie_ written on. Poor Teeny.

I knock on the door, then open it wide to find a short red head sitting on the floor, "Annie?" I ask her, she nods. I close the door and lean against it, looking into the small room, it looks even more cramped than mine and Gabby's room, though that's probally because they need three beds in here. "I know you know something about Teeny's necklace" I tell her. She looks down at her feet and I raise my eyebrows suspiciously, "Annie, just tell me!" I nearly yell at her. She sighs deeply, "I don't have it, if that's what you're thinking" she says, I grunt at her annoyed, "you know that's not what I was talking about Annie. Who has her necklace?" I ask her angrily. She looks back down at the book in her hands and ignores my last question. I walk up to her and grab the book from her hand, "just tell me!" I yell at her, she reaches for her book, but I push her back, "fine it's Lara and Olly! Now can I have my book back?" she asks me, reaching for her book again. I hand it to her grudgingly.

I slam the door behind me as I walk downstairs into the living room. I spot Lara sitting down with five of the others watching the rubbish TV, "Lara, I know you've got Teeny's necklace!" I tell her, she raises her eyebrows and laughs slightly at me. I fold my arms annoyed, "then why aren't you in the office telling Artie?" she asks me harshly. I unfold my arms and look at her sternly, "because, I need proof!" I yell at her, "anyway, all I'm asking is that you give the necklace back to Teeny, if you do that then I won't tell anyone it was you who stole it!" I say equally as harshly. Lara smiles at me evilly, this is not going to be good. "Well Ree, if you want Teeny's necklace back then you're going to have to earn it!" she yells at me, standing up and overpowering me with her height. I take a step closer to her angrily, "fine, what do I have to do?" I ask her firmly. She smiles to herself then looks over her shoulder at two other boys, one with brown hair, one with platinum blonde hair. The blonde one is the boy I saw punching Teeny yesterday, "Ree Whitlock, you have to go into the attic and bring back something from up there." she tells me, I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly, "oh no I'm so scared" I say sarcastically, Lara sits back down on the sofa, "trust me, you will be" she says and the others laugh, "now hurry!" she screams at me.

I walk upstairs, followed by Lara and the two boys with her, "Jesse, key!" she screams at the dark haired boy, he hands her a gold key, which she opens up the door to the attic with, "there you go Ree. See you in a minute. By the way I think I'd like a dolly" she says smiling at me in a fake way. I scowl at her then look at the twisty dust covered stairs infront of me, "well hurry up! Don't make me get Olly to beat you up" she says, then looks at the blonde boy next to her, who I assume is Olly. I start walking up the stairs, the further I get, the darker it gets. I finally reach an actual floor. It's really dusty and it's hard to breath, I pull the top of my t-shirt up to cover my nose and mouth whilst I walks through the attic looking for a dolly. Then I'm sure I heard something move, like a loud bang of some sort. I shake off the sound and look around for a dolly. I open up a large chest and inside are loads of broken dollies with eyes missing and heads ripped off. If it wasn't for my t-shirt being in the way I probally would have screamed. I pick up a particularly nasty dolly and make my way back down the stairs with it. I come to the door which is closed. When I pull the doorknob to open the door it doesn't. I start tugging at it but it won't open. I pull it as hard as I can, but it still won't open. I can't scream for help because if Artie finds out I was up there, he'll kill me. I keep tugging on the door, trying to open it. Then as I'm pulling the doorknob falls off and rolls onto the floor, then I start banging on the door and begin screaming for help. I'd rather get into trouble than stay in here for longer, "HELP!" I scream as loud as I can, I keep screaming and banging, but no-one comes. I push against the door with my shoulder, "help, somebody. I've been locked in. Someone help me!" Yell through the keyhole as loud as I can.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please leave a review if you can. Remember any song suggestions please tell me :)**


	4. Can't Fight This Feeling

**4.**

_And even as I wonder, I'm keeping you in sight_

_You're a candle in the window on a cold dark winter's night_

_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I would_

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars_

_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

Suddenly I hear footsteps on the other side of the door, "stand back!" a voice yells from the other side. I walk up a few steps, then suddenly dust flings from the door as I flips open, hitting the wall and making a large black mark. Then I see Rory standing there, coughing from the dust. I run out of the attic, coughing myself. Then I look down at me. I'm covered in dust and dirt. Rory closes the door again like nothing happened, I hide the dolly behind my back so he doesn't see it.

I walk into mine and Gaby's room. Gaby is sitting on her bed brushing her hair, when she sees me she nearly screams, "what happened?" she asks me frightened. I sigh and sit down on my own bed, "Lara happened! She locked me in the attic when I tried to get Teeny's necklace back" I say. Gaby smiles sympathetically, "so did you get the necklace then?" she asks me hopefully. I shake my head, "she told me that I had to bring her down a dolly from the attic and then she'd give me Teeny's necklace" I tell Gaby and hold out the dolly that I brought down from the attic. "then why don't you give Lara her dolly then Ree" Gaby says. I smile, she's much more clever than you'd think.

I walk into Lara's room, luckily no-one's in there. I quickly place the broken dolly on her bed and walk out again before I'm seen. Then I take a shower and change into something more clean. I walk back into my room where they've started up another game of cards on Gaby's bed. I go and join them. "so why was Teeny so upset when her necklace was stolen?" I ask them. Gaby and Rory exchange looks, then Gaby looks back at me, "her mother gave it to her, the night before she died" Gaby says in a sort of whisper. I pull my eyebrows together, I can tell there's something their not telling me here, "so what is it you're not telling me?" I ask them fiercely. Rory puts his cards down and sighs, "Teeny isn't…right" he says, "she has a sort of mental issue, which means that she's more of a six year old than an eleven year old as she is. But it also means she gets very attached to people and objects. Last christmas she bought Lara something, then got attached to it and refused to let her have it. Artie isn't very understanding and he took it off her and gave it to Lara, who still hasn't let it go to this day" Rory tells me in full detail. I put my cards down aswell, "has she seen a therapist or something?" I ask them, Gaby nods at me as does the others. By this I'd guess it isn't an irregular thing, "she goes three times a week. But she's not getting any better" Patrick tells me, the short little boy who rooms with Larry. "I hungry" I say randomly. This makes Rory laugh slightly, "we've just have lunch though Ree" he says. Gaby, Jake and Patrick nod at me, I roll my eyes at them annoyed, "yes, but I was locked in the attic during lunch!" I say annoyed, they laugh at me even though it wasn't supposed to be funny.

Suddenly we hear a scream and I recognize it as Lara's. I think she's found the dolly. As usual none of the careworkers come to see what the problem is, just all the kids. Everyone squishes in the hallway, trying to get a good look of what's going on. Lara sees me and glares horridly, "fine, here's the bloody necklace!" she yells angrily, pulling the necklace from the pocket of her jacket and throwing it at me angrily, "now everyone get out of my room!" she yells furiously. Everyone walks out, except for Jesse and Olly who stay behind. I roll my eyes as we walk back into the hallway. I walk up to Teeny and hand her the necklace, she grabs it protectively then hurries off to Quinn, who picks her up protectively. "Are Quinn and Teeny sisters?" I ask Gaby as we walk back to our room. I pick up my cards again as Gaby closes the door, blocking off the sound of a new fight downstairs. "No, but it's like they are isn't it? It's like they have a maternal bond" she says, "even though Quinn is only fourteen" Gaby finishes off. We continue with our game of cards until the dinner bell rings.

We all rush downstairs for dinner and are served baked beans on toast. Better than breakfast, though they taste disgusting. I eat quickly, wanting it to be over. Once I'm done, I walk into the garden, into the peace and quiet. I've only been here since yesterday and I've already got a thumping head ache. I lie down on a bench outside, on the edge of the pond. I look to the side and see something moving in the bushes. I get up and start walking towards it, then you'll never believe who I saw. "Austin?" he looks up at me shocked, "you never told me you lived here!" I say surprised. He just looks at me, lost for words. I sit down on the green bench hidden by the bushes and trees. "why didn't you tell me you lived in care?" I ask him sympathetically, "why didn't you tell me?" he asks, "I didn't know you were a care kid either" he says. I slump down on the bench and look through the leaves of the trees at the big boring house of Burnywood. "I didn't want anyone to know" I tell him, "it's just when I was seven, dad told me and my sister who was eleven then, that our mother had died in a car crash. About a month after her death, dad turned abusive and my sister Prim and I got badly hurt. But we were taken away to the hospital to recover. Dad was arrested, but then died in prison apparently. Then later Prim died in the hospital. I have no family left." I pause and look over at him warily, "then I moved to Elm Tree, but I was fostered after a while. Unfortunatley my foster parents split up and didn't want me anymore. Larry is their biological child, though he got sent here with me." I tell him, it all comes flooding out like a stream. It feels nice to actually talk about it for once.

"What about you?" I ask him, wondering about how he got put into care. He smiles at me and sighs before beginning, "well Tim's my brother, he lives her aswell" he tells me to start off with, now I think about it, he does look a lot like Tim, "it started two years ago on his birthday. We went to the beach and I went swimming in in the sea. But I went a bit to far out and the tide started pulling me in, I got really scarred, but dad jumped in to save me. And he did save me, though he didn't survive himself and…" he trails off at the last sentence, lost for words to describe his awful loss, "you got put here" I say, finishing of his sentence. He nods at me, "I never knew my mum, she left us soon after I was born and left dad to look after us. Which he did, but it's that which caused his death." he says, "It's my fault he's dead!" Austin suddenly says. I straighten up on the bench, "no, it wasn't!" I tell him, "you can't blame yourself for his death, it's not your fault!" I tell him angrily. After a minute or two has passed by I start a conversation again, "when we first met, you told me your dad owned the music store" I say slowly, "it's not possible" I finish off, he laughs lightly and looks over at me smiling, "Andy owns the music store actually" Austin tells me, "but he's like a dad to me, I want him to foster me and Tim and I'm sure he would if it wasn't for…Tim" he says the last word in a whisper as though he's embarrassed by his brother. "I'm sure one day Andy will realise how amazing Tim is and you'll be the happiest boy in the world" I tell him, referring to a sentence in one of my stories, though it was actually happiest girl. Austin looks at me again smiling, "you really think so?" he asks me still smiling, I rest my head on his shoulder, "positive" I confirm, planting a kiss on his cheek. I'm sure I just saw him blush, but it was probally just my wild imagination.

* * *

**I worked really hard on this fic so please, please, please review or I'll cry :'(**


	5. Gives You Hell

**5.**

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, your just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

Lara has made it her goal to make my life a living hell. I wish I'd never got caught up with her silly games. If I'd just left her alone like Gaby said, I'd probally be fine.

Gaby and I walk into the living room and join Rory, Larry and Patrick watching a really rubbish quality programme. Lara appears in the doorway and everyone looks up as she stands there, Jesse and Olly walk either side of her like her bodyguards. Lara walks straight up to me staring me down, "can I help you?" I ask them annoyed, then pretend to focus my attention on the television screen. Lara stands infront of the TV, blocking off everyone's view of the programme Patrick put on. I roll my eyes, "seriously Lara, why do you hate me?" I ask her questioningly. She rolls her eyes at me, "I hate that you think you can just walk in here and own this place. Everybody loves Ree, don't they?" she snarls at me, "well I don't. You know not many people do" she says angrily, staring me down the whole time. "If I was you I'd just end your life now." she yells leaning into me. I try not to look sad, even though what she said is both hurtful and offensive, "you always put others before yourself, so do it now and spare me the harm" she says. "Olly, do what you have to do" Lara says then walks out of the room with Jesse. Olly turns around and looks me in the eye, he edges closer to me before grapping the collar of my grey hoodie and pinning me against the wall. His fist comes up and makes contact with my eye, sending blood trickling down my cheek. I try to crawl away, but he picks me back up again by the collar and bashes me against the wall, I clutch my shoulder in pain as I heard the cracking sound it made as it came in contact with the wall.

Olly looks at me like I'm a disgusting creature then stamps his foot hard on me and walks out. I look up at the others, my face covered in blood. They avoid my gaze frightened, except Gaby who runs over to me and helps me stand up, by supporting me. She walks with me upstairs and we go into my room, she walks out again and I look up at the ceiling, trying to scream out, but having been strangled by the collar of my hoodie, I can't make any sound at all. Gaby comes back in, her hand clutched on Rory's t-shirt, pulling him into the room. Jack follows him in and the two come and kneel down next to my bed. I cough violently, splattering blood into my hand. "What happened?" Rory asks Gaby, looking up from his position on the floor, I cough again into my hand, "Olly did" Gaby whispers to him, just loud enough for me to here. I feel something cold covering my face, blocking my vision and cutting of the sound. I feel someone lifting it off again and using the towel to wipe off the blood from my face. Rory wipes most of the blood off, but when he touches my shoulder I wince away in pain, he looks over his shoulder at Gaby, "get Quinn" he says and Gaby walks out of the room, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes later, Quinn walks in, her long dirty blonde hair swishing behind her. I cough again, not bothering to put my hand in the way, and spray the covers of my bed with warm thick blood. Quinn kneels down next to Rory, she looks at him for a second and he looks back in her eyes. Then she drops her gaze, blushing slightly and focuses on me. I grit my teeth together angrily, I don't know why I'm upset about that, I like Rick not Rory! But I just can't help feeling a little jealous of them two. Quinn places both hands on my shoulder, after putting her little green bag down beside me on the bed. "Ok, this is going to hurt a bit" she tells me soothingly. Then she pushes my shoulder, bending it and sending a sharp pain all the way through my body. Jack holds a pillow to my face as I scream out in pain. But then it stops and my shoulder feels much better. I lift the pillow of my face and throw it at Jack feebly. Quinn opens her little green bag, taking out some thread and an odd looking needle. She threads it then puts the needle to my bleeding lip, "what do you think you're doing?" I whisper softly, my voice sounding cracked and broken, I'm surprised I managed to say anything, "it's stitches, you need them" she tells me forcefully, annoyed I'm resisting. I send her a worried look, "it's ok I know what I'm doing" Quinn informs me reassuringly. I look over at Gaby, "it's true she does" Gaby tells me smiling, "she fixed Jack's forehead" Gaby tells me. I look over at Jack, he lifts up his curly black fringe, revealing some barely visible stitches. I have to squint my eyes to see it properly. I relax slightly and close my eyes and nod at Quinn. I feel a little prod, but it doesn't hurt much as I thought it would. I keep my eye closed tight until Quinn tells me it's over.

"Thanks Quinn" I say to her as she packs up her little green bag again. I try to smile at her, but the stitches in my lip make it hard to, she smiles back at me sympathetically, noticing how hard it is for me, "don't mention it" she says, then walks off out of the room. Gaby laughs nervously and sits down on the end of my bed, leaning against the wall beside it. "hope you feel better soon" Rory says smiling at me. Him and Jack then walk out of Gaby and mine's room. "You should probally get some sleep" Gaby tells me, then sits down in her own bed and gets out her book from under her pillow. I roll onto my side slowly, not wanting to hurt myself further and eventually drift of out of Conciosnous.

I hear a floorboard creek and I wake with a jolt, but show no signs of Conciosnous. I hear footsteps and a zip being pulled back. I try not to move as the sound of breathing fades away. I hear the door slowly close and when I'm sure whoever it was has gone, I sit up in my bed and look around. I look under the bed and see that my box once full of clothes, is now only half full. I put it up on top of my bed and search through it. My blue shirt has gone, so has my favourite green top, along with two pairs of jeans and a navy skirt. I look further and can't find my precious red dress. It's precious to me, because I wore it on my mum's birthday, the year that she…

I keep searching through the box and realise that more than half my stuff has been stolen. I lie back down on my bed and groan annoyed, "Lara" I whisper to myself, being quiet so I won't wake Gaby. Yesterday I would have planned payback, but now since Olly beat me, I'm not going to do anything that might upset Lara, or I know she'll make me regret the day I was born. I put my box back onto the floor and slide it under my bed. I look over at Gaby and see she's fallen asleep with her book open, lying on top of her sleeping body. I lean over and close the book, putting a sock in the place so I won't loose her page, and put the book on the little table thing in between our beds. I look at her, realising for once how pretty she is. Her long blonde hair that reaches her chest, bright blue eyes like the sea, pretty heart shaped face that brings out her high cheek bones nicely. I sigh and lie back down in my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. Rick was right, this place _is_ hell!

* * *

**Please review, I worked really hard on this. It's so sad that no-one has reviewed yet. Please please please :'(**


	6. Pretending

**6.**

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

_Reach out underneath it, tear down all the walls_

_Will we ever, have a happy ending_

_Now will be forever, only be pretending_

_Will we oh, oh, every oh, oh, _

_Always be…pretending_

Everyone is gathered round in the living room, Brittany walks in and stands infront of us annoyed by al the chattering, "listen up guys" she yells at us. Everyone quietens down and we all focus our attention on her. "Ok, so tomorrow you're all aloud a day visit to somewhere, come and talk to me about scheduling something" Brittany tells us all. The chattering starts again. Gaby turns to me excitedly, "yay!" she says bouncing in her seat, I look at her questioningly and she catches on, "well mum told Rory and me that we could come and visit her and her boyfriend sometime" she tells me happily, "so we can probally go tomorrow!" she says, bouncing higher in her seat. I laugh lightly at her over excitement, "what about you, where do you want to go?" she asks me, I frown and look down at my feet. I haven't actually thought of that. "The kids who don't have any friends or family to visit go on a big shopping spree with Rachel" Gaby tells me, trying to lighten the mood.

I walk into the office where Brittany is sitting down writing things. Imogen a bossy twelve year old, pushes past me out of the room. "So Ree" Brittany begins, still looking at her paper, "what do you want to do?" she asks me, being happy in an overly sarcastic sort of way. I bite my lip, but then stop as my tongue grazes against the stitches, "well" I say.

I walk back into my room where Gaby is sitting down playing with some of her little dollies, she hides in her pillow case along with a lot of other things. She smiles at me as I walk in, though her face looks red and puffy, her eyes bloodshot instead of their usual ocean blue, "what's happened?" I ask her concerned, sitting down next to her on her bed. I put my arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder, "mum doesn't want me and Rory to visit after all, she says that she was joking when she sa…" she's cut off at the end as she starts crying into my shoulder, I pull her into a hug, gently rocking her back and forth. She stops crying and I hand her a tissue, which makes her smile slightly, "so what are you doing instead then?" I ask her, trying to brighten the mood. She pulls out a hairbrush from under her mattress, that's obviously where she hides her stuff so it doesn't get nicked. I should try doing that actually. "I guess I'm going to have to go on that stupid shopping trip" she tells me grudgingly, starting to brush her already perfect hair, "what about you?" she asks me curiously. I sigh, "I'm going to visit my old care home Elm Tree" I tell her happily. Her eyes widen at me, "you used to live at Elm Tree house?" she asks me, I nod at her, "these two girls came here once, they talked about Elm Tree like it was some sort of palace!" she says, "Rick, Tyler, Kitty and Lizanne went there after the fire here. They haven't come back yet" she says the last part unhappily.

"I know Rick and Tyler" I say, trying to brighten the mood. Gaby looks up at me with disbelief in her eyes, "do you? How are they? Why don't Kitty and Lizanne live there?" she asks me. I laugh at her many questions, "yes I do, there fine and Lizanne's mum came out of hospital, then Kitty was sent to a specialists care home" I tell her, "at least that's what Rick told me" I say. She smiles happily and continues brushing her hair. I step onto my own bed and settle down on top of my covers. "Is Tyler ok?" she asks me worriedly. I hold back a smile as I realise why she asked so many questions, "yeah he's fine" I say almost sheepishly, "so is Rick, thanks for asking" I continue. Gaby blushes as she realises her mistake, "actually Rick is kinda my boyfriend" I say, trying not to grin to wildly. Gaby frowns, obviously lost, "what do you mean kinda?" she asks me confused, dropping her hairbrush onto the floor. I sigh as Gaby scrambles to pick it back up again,. "well we kissed and stuff. But I'm not sure if he wants to be a couple." I finish off, "I mean he gets moody a lot and I never know what it is I'm doing wrong. Thought he got angry and didn't talk to me for a while after I told him about my day with this great foster family" I tell Gabby as she starts brushing out her hair again, "but he seemed quite happy when I was saying goodbye to everyone when I left to go and live with that foster family."

Gaby looks up at me smiling in a compassionate way, "I think that he was happy to see you happy" she says, still brushing her hair, "if you really want to know them ask him tomorrow when you visit. As for the moody thing, he's always like that, it's just his way of showing his love" Gaby tells me in an expert sort of way. I look up from playing with the end of my green t-shirt and smile awkwardly, "thanks Gaby, that's actually really helpful advice" I tell her happily and truthfully, as I did actually find that helpful.

I wake up the next day and get changed for my day out at Elm Tree. I skip breakfast, not wanting some of that disgusting slime, I'm having lunch back in my real home anyway. I look at my watch and put it on as I rush downstairs. Everyone crams inside the minibus looking their best, whatever their doing. I sit down next to Gaby who is wearing a cute little white dress and blue cardigan that matches the two ribbons in her hair, tying up the ends of the two plaits her hair has been tied in. Brittany gets in the front of the car with Burt and they drive off with all the kids making a loud noise in the back. They stop the car outside a little cottage on the edge of a river, the house is covered in pretty flowers, pink and red and has a big willow tree next to the house. To my surprise Santana gets off the minibus and walks up to the front door, she walks in as an old lady opens it for her.

The bus drives off again and I look out the window as we arrive at a football pitch, where loads of boys are doing keepy uppies and practising. Austin, Niall and Lester get off, all wearing football uniforms and looking eager to get away from the house. We drive off again and eventually arrive at Elm Tree house. I stand up excitedly and make my way down the bus, avoiding the looks I get from lots of the others, Lara puts her foot out in my way, trying to trip me up, "oh sorry" she says laughing, "didn't see you there. It's like you're invisible!" she says laughing harder, the others join in and I roll my eyes at her. Lara tuts at me, "at least I'm doing something worth while. I'm going to be in a beauty pageant, that's more exciting that visiting a rubbish orphanage" she says making everyone laugh again.

I step of the bus and walk down the path way, pretending that conversation with Lara never happened. I ring the bell as the bus drives off and wait patiently until Tracy appears at the door. She smiles down at me happily, "Ree, you're here!" she says happily, I smile at her excitedly, "yeah, sorry I'm a bit late" I say with an apologetic look on my face, she smiles harder, "it's fine, everyone's really excited to see you, especially Tee, she's been driving everyone mad" Tracy says, making me laugh. I walk into the living room with Tracy. Tee spots me and charges at me, making me stumble backwards slightly. I hug her back though tightly, she pulls away grinning from ear to ear, "Ree, I've missed you so much" she says brightly, "oh, everyone chipped in and we bought you this" she says digging into her pockets. She pulls out a purple box wrapped up with silver ribbon. I take it from her warily and open it up, to reveal a brand new iPod. I look up at Tee thankfully, "oh Tee, you shouldn't have it must have cost you guys a fortune!" I say, taking it out of the wrapping to look at it closer, "it was Rick's idea" she says still grinning, "we actually got it for you ages ago before we knew you were going to Burnywood." Tee says grudgingly, then smiles again breaking the tension, "we've downloaded loads of songs, well actually Sapph did, but it doesn't matter" Tee says giggling slightly, "uh yeah it does" Sapphire says form behind Tee and I giggle with Tee.

Gina calls dinner and everyone rushes into the kitchen, I walk into the kitchen with Tee and everyone smiles as they see me. "Ree, you're back!" Johnny says happily, leaning in for a hug. I smile at everyone as they greet me happily, "are you staying here for good now?" Gus asks me, "because Lesley took your bedroom" Gus says, reading aloud from one of his many notebooks, "Gus!" everyone says simultaneously. I frown confused, who's Lesley and why is she in my room? Then a girl about my age with short brown hair walks in, hand in hand with Rick. I glare at them as they stop infront of me, "oh you must me Ree" the brunette says happily, "I'm Lesley" she says holding out my hand, "Lesley Palmer. I hope you don't mind but I'm in your old room" she says, with a big smile on her face. I glare at her hand and she puts it down awkwardly. I vaguely realise everyone's watching us, they all know that Rick and I were together. They also know that we never broke up. So why is he holding hands with this thing? I look over at Rick, who looks slightly bewildered. "So, it seems it didn't take you long to replace me" I say coldly, "thought I never realised we were no more" I say, with a real edge of ice in my voice. I swear you could hear a pin drop, the room was so quiet. Though when you think of it, it's not like anyone was likely to drop a pin anyway. Rick looks at me uncomfortably, then back at Lesley, then back at me, "well why would I want to be with someone who doesn't bother to make any contact with me what so ever?" he asks me in a rhetorical question. Then he grabs Lesley's hand again and they walk over to the table and sit down together.

We all sit down aswell, eating lunch in silence. Tracy tries to start a conversation, but I ignore her as I don't want to talk at the moment, my heart's still healing from Rick ripping it to shreds. It's not my fault I haven't made contact with him since I got put in Burnywood two weeks ago, my phone was stolen! I finish dinner and sit back, watching everyone else eat during the long silence. I notice Rick and Lesley sitting close together, Rick looks at her adoringly and I feel like I'm going to cry. That's the way he used to look at me. As if on cue, the doorbell rings and Tracy goes to answer it, she comes back in a second later, "Ree, your rides here" she says.

I stand up and walk outside towards the minibus in silence. I say goodbye to Tracy, then climb into the minibus glumly. Unfortunatley I happen to sit opposite Lara who is wearing a large tiara, pageant girl sash and long sparkly pink dress. She smirks at me as I sit down, my eyes red from holding back the tears that long to flow out of my eyes. "how was it?" I ask Gaby, who sits next to me, "it was horrible" she says grumpily, "Tim and Olly started a fight and we got kicked out of pizza hut" she says leaning further back in her chair. "how was it for you?" she asks interested, "how was Tyler?" she asks eagerly, "and Rick?" she adds. I'd usually laugh at that, but because my heart's broken I can't bring myself to. "Tyler's great. Rick's moved on. When I got there he was all lovey dovey with this Lesley girl!" I tell Gaby annoyed, "it was disgusting" I say to add emphasis.

We get back to Burnywood and I go straight up to mine and Gaby's room and lie down on my bed. That's when I let the tears come flooding out, I burry my face in my pillow so no-one will hear my cries. I roll onto my back and look up at the cracked ceiling. I love Rick and I never told him. Now I've lost the last thing I was certain to love, just like my family.

* * *

**Hi, hope you liked it. Remember I'm open to song suggestions and story ideas :)**


	7. Smooth Criminal

**7.**

_Annie are you ok, would you tell us that you're ok_

_Theres a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie_

_He came into your apartment, left the bloodstains on the carpet_

_You ran into the bedroom, you were struck down it was your doom_

_Annie are you ok, are you ok Annie_

_You've been hit by. You've been struck by_

_A smooth criminal_

Larry is becoming more distant to me. Four months ago when we both moved here, Larry was like a real brother to me, he stood up for me, was there for me. Well since then, he's made friends with Olly, Jesse and Lester. Also known as the trouble makers. I don't understand why he likes them. He said he'd be there for me no matter what, but now he doesn't even acknowledge me if he passes me, I haven't spoken to him in ages. The other day I saw him beating Teeny! Gaby, Rory, Jack and I had to come and rescue her from him and Olly. It was horrible, I can't believe he did that to poor little Teeny! He's turning into a monster that's for sure. But I'm determined to get my brother back.

Gaby and I sit down on my bed, playing cards with Jack, Rory and Patrick. Suddenly the sound of someone screaming makes me drop my cards all over the place. I get up and run towards Annie, Lara and Teeny's room, where the screams are coming from. I open the door to find Annie lying on the floor unconscious, with blood dripping from a wound on her head. I spot someone running through the room like a shadow and walk out to confront them, whilst Gaby and the others stay behind with Annie. I see them standing with their back turned to me, "hey!" I say, tugging at them so they turn around. Larry looks down at me scarily. I take a few steps back to see the whole of him as he's so tall, "I know you did that to Annie!" I yell at him, he shrugs his shoulders, "so?" he asks like it's nothing. I clench my hands into balls at my sides angrily, "So?" I repeat annoyed, "you hurt her, your turning into a monster Larry" I scream at him, "You were like a brother to me, you used to be" I say, getting quieter as the sentence finishes, "you're talking to me as if I'm someone else, I'm still Larry" he says back to me casually. I glare at him frustrated, "no you're not! You're nothing like the boy I used to look up to and depend on" I yell back at him, getting angrier. I turn around and run back to my room and slump down onto my bed angrily. I scream into my pillow, letting out my frustration. Gaby walks in, her hands slightly red from helping Quinn out with Annie. She smiles at me shyly as she walks in, "I'm sorry about you and Larry" she says, I can tell by her voice that she really means it, "it's ok" I say, "it's not my fault he's an idiot" and we both laugh. I guess I really am better of without him, now he's turned evil!

* * *

**It's quite a short chapter I know, but I hope you like it. It focuses on Larry a bit more as I feel he hasn't been mentioned enough in previous chapters. Please leave a review if you can :) Woohoo**


	8. True Colours

**8. **

_I see your true colours shining through_

_I see your true colours and that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid to let them show_

_Your true colours are shining through_

_Your true colours are beautiful_

_Like a rainbow_

The summer holidays are nearly over. Soon we'll be going back to school. The only good thing about it, is that one month later on October 21st I'll be turning fourteen! I'm really excited, though I always do get excited when special occasions are coming up. On October 22nd I usually get excited about christmas! Gaby wants to throw me a big party, but I know that Artie would never allow that. Rachel would let us have a party if it was up to her, but since it isn't we're just going to have to celebrate it our own way. I like Rachel, she's my favourite careworker here, she talks to you, comforts you, gives you advice. She didn't mind when I was talking to her about Rick and that thing he's dating. Thinking back to my birthday, the only bad thing about it, is that Santana's birthday is on the 20th so Artie wants to celebrate both birthdays at the same time, which is annoying as I don't want to share with Santana, she's best friends with Lara and that can't be good. At least that's what I thought. Until yesterday.

I was walking upstairs when I heard crying coming from Room 33, Quinn, Imogen and Santana's room. The door was slightly ajar, so I peeked in and saw Santana looking down at a picture of her and the old lady who lives in the sweet little cottage. She looked really happy in the photo, then she kissed her three fingers and placed them on the old lady. I'd guess that the lady was her grandmother or something. The point is, she looked really happy and actually nice and sweet in the photo when she was with her grandmother and that really touched me. I didn't know Santana had a soft side. When I told Gaby about it, she thought that it was really sweet aswell, but wasn't quite sure whether I was telling the truth, though when I think of it, I'm not quite sure if my eyes were deceiving me or not.

**Jesse Birch's POV**

I walk into the living room and sit down next to Lara on the sofa. She's reading one of her fashion magazines and isn't paying any attention to the TV, so I change over onto something more interesting. Though I can't really focus on the hardly visible programme, I'm too distracted by Lara. She looks so beautiful, she has perfect blonde hair, glittering emerald green eyes, a beautiful body and sense of adventure. From the moment I first met her, I knew she was the one for me. Sometimes I wonder if she'll ever see me as anything other than a bodyguard. I love her with all my heart, but have no idea how to tell her, I guess I never will. I see her and Olly together sometimes, I get jealous of how he can make her laugh, make her smile. I can never do that for her, she's impressed by Olly's fighting skills, she looks down at me. I bet one day in the future, those two will be together and I'll be stuck watching it, praying that it was me who she chose.

**Imogen Cartwright POV**

I look through the crack in the door of Teeny, Annie and Lara's room. Teeny and Annie are sitting down on the floor, brushing Teeny's dollies hair and changing their clothes, laughing and having fun. I sigh. Why can't I have friends like that? Why can't I have fun? I don't have any friends here. I used to though, before I was put into care. I used to live in Kenya with my parents and two little sisters. I had loads of friends and I loved it there. But one day mum got ill and dad took her to hospital, she died a week later from malaria. Soon my twin sisters caught it and died in hospital. Dad was scared I'd catch the horrible disease spreading around the country, so I moved to England with him. It's nowhere near as good as Kenya, but dad told me it was safer. But he was wrong. Dad got a job in some office and had to fly out somewhere. But on the journey there, unknown to anyone a terrorist was on board and a bomb exploded, killing all the passengers and crew on that flight. With no family left I was sent here.

I look through the crack again at the two girls playing together, laughing. I take a deep breath and slowly open the door, they both look up at me as I stand in the doorway, "can I join you?" I ask them quietly in a sort of whisper. I back away slightly, worried that their going to shout at me or something, Annie smiles at me, "of course" she says and walks up to me and takes my hand smiling. I smile back at her shyly as she leads my over to Teeny and the dollies. We both sit down and I start brushing one of Teeny's dollies that closely resembles my mum. I smiled at the two girls, hopefully this would be the start of a real friendship.

* * *

**This one is quite short I know. I did some parts in other character's points of view as I felt like they didn't get big roles in Ree's life. It all fits in with the chapter title. It's showing the ones who seem to be something on the outside, are actually something completely different on the inside :)**


	9. We Are Young

**9. **

_Tonight__

_We are young (we are young)_

_So lets set the world on fire_

_We can burn brighter, than the sun_

_Tonight__

_We are young (we are young)_

_So lets set the world on fire,_

_We can burn brighter, than the sun__

**Austin Scott POV**

Quinn, Rory, Gaby, Ree, Lester, Quinn and I gather outside by the sleek black car parked outside. Tim puts his bags in the boot then turns to me. Yesterday was his sixteenth birthday, today he's moving out into his own place. I smile as he walks towards me and hug him trying to seem happy that he's starting afresh, but honestly I don't want him to leave. Tim is my brother after all and I love him to pieces. Of course I'd never tell him this, but it doesn't make it any less true. We all wave Tim off as the car drives out of the Burnywood gates. Everyone goes back inside and I follow them in, trying not to show my emotions and hiding the fact that I don't want Tim to leave and want him to stay living in Burnywood with me forever. But of course that can't happen, as Tim needs to grow up and move on from here. He seemed so excited to leave, does he really want to get rid of me that badly?

**Quinn Marie Bell POV**

We all walk back inside, Rory looks over at Austin worriedly, like he knows something's up. I walk up to him and take his hand comfortingly. He looks down at it, then back up at me and smiles. We walk back into the house hand in hand, whilst Austin trails behind, probally sad about his brother leaving, though hiding it very well. Rory and I walk into the living room and sit down with Jack, Niall and Patrick, who are watching something on the rubbish TV. I sit down on the armchair and Rory perches on the arm of the chair as all the other seats are taken. Ree and Gaby walk in and sit on the floor by the sofa Jack's occupying by napping on it. Teeny walks in with Annie and Imogen. Wait, Imogen? I didn't know she was friends with her, I didn't know anyone was friends with her.

Teeny sees me and runs onto my lap. I pull her close to me protectively, she's like my little sister. I think of her that way, Like Ree and Larry, before Larry turned into a bully. I clutch Teeny, promising myself that I'll never do the same thing to Teeny that Larry did to Ree. No-one deserves to be abandoned by someone they love. Though really that's the reason we're all in here, so who's to say it won't happen again?

**Lee Griffin POV**

I look up from behind the sofa, looking at everyone else who has no idea I'm even here, that's how quiet I am. People rarely notice me as I try to avoid talking to people and trusting. I don't have any friends here, I don't need them. I'm happy being on my own. Ok, I guess Santana was an exception, but she's not technically my friend, she just looks out for me and I look out for her. Though I sometimes I get annoyed that no-one (apart from Santana) acknowledges I exist, It can also have it's up sides. Like when Olly's in a bad mood, you don't want to cross his path then. Usually he takes it out on Teeny, though I have no idea why he hates her so much. Maybe there's a reason, maybe there isn't. The only person who sometimes realises I'm there is Santana. At night I'll go downstairs and sleep on the sofa, I don't like sleeping in my room as sharing makes me feel uncomfortable, so is being touched. But I can cope if it's Santana, as I've grown quite fond of her over the two years I've been here. Santana's been here for way longer, but I came two years ago on my 8th birthday.

What happened was, as my mum was cooking lunch for my dad, my sister and I, the doorbell rang. She left the kitchen, whilst the oven was still on. The neighbour and her best friend Claudia was at the door and mum spent ages talking to her. Dad and my sister Jenny were downstairs in the living room, which was next door to the kitchen. I was upstairs in my room, playing on the new phone I'd got for my birthday. That's when it happened. That's when the kitchen got set alight by the oven. I hear screaming coming from downstairs, when I opened my door to go and see what was going on, some giant flames burst into my room. I didn't know what to do, but I'd seen things like this happen on TV before loads of times. So I made a kind of rope with my duvet, by tying it up in places. I used it to climb down out of my window and escape the fire. By the time I got down, most of the street was outside watching the house burn down. Some fire-fighters eventually arrived and put out the fire.

Afterwards I was informed that my whole family had died in the fire. From then on I don't talk to people, the incident has scarred me for life. The reason I get on with Santana, is because she reminds me of my sister Jenny, before the fire incident. Santana's fourteen, Jenny would be seventeen by now, her birthday was in July. I still celebrate those type of occasions. Though only in my head, I still blame myself for what happened. I shouldn't have saved myself, I should have saved them! My family. I miss them more than anything in the world and I've been here ever since. I was bought a whole new set of clothes, though most of my stuff was stolen on the first day, so it wasn't worth it.

**Lara Mason POV**

_Her name is Lara Elena Mason. This isn't the story of why she was put in care, that will come later. This is the story of why she is so mean to everyone, what really caused that?_

I wake up late and get ready for school quickly, Putting on my horrible itchy uniform. It's my first day in Year 9, but it doesn't feel any different from Year 8. I tie my wavy blonde hair up in a ponytail and run downstairs, "hurry Lara, you'll be late for your first day back" mum yells at me as I run through the kitchen, grabbing some toast on my way out of the house. I run into the living room and stuff all my school books in my bag, ignoring dad having his breakfast on the sofa next to me. I sling my back onto my back and throw the toast away on my way outside, realising it was burnt.

I greet my best friend Lucy on my way outside and we start walking to school together. We talk about our holidays, both of us didn't do much, we just hung around at each others houses mostly, Lucy only lives down the street anyway so I usually go round after school or she comes round mine. We walk around the corner and down the path until we get to school. I put some of the books I picked up by accident in my locker, slamming it shut so I don't let anything fall out. Lucy and I both have geography first thing, so we walk to Miss Noble's room together. I don't pay attention much in the lesson. I spend the time passing notes throughout my group of friends, Lucy, Kirsty, Megan and Emma. We're mostly just talking about our summer, boys, homework, school boys, makeup, boys and did I mention boys?

At lunchtime we all go outside and eat in our usual spot on the wall facing Clementine Secondary School. We all go to Stopdove Secondary School for girls, Clementine is a boys school. Theres a wall opposite ours that some of the boys usually sit on. Sometimes we go and talk to some of them, sometimes they come to us. We're not really supposed to set foot in their school's grounds, which we don't! We just walk up to the fence that separates the two schools apart to talk to them. Lucy goes up to the fence and starts talking to Josh, her boyfriend. I don't have a boyfriend, I never have actually. I've had crushes on boys and I talk to them lots, but I've never actually dated one myself. No-one knows except Lucy, I'm to embarrassed to tell them about it, afraid they'd make fun of me.

After lunch I have maths, I say goodbye to Lucy as she goes off to French. I get to class early and read a bit whilst I wait for the class to start. Mr Dawson walks in and begins the class, taking the register and everything, then he introduces the new student Beth. I look up as he makes her introduce herself to everyone, she stands infront of the class awkwardly, "Hi I'm Beth" she says nervously, giving a little wave. Some girls at the back whisper a joke about her which I hear, they all laugh but I roll my eyes and turn around abruptly, "shut up" I say annoyed, then turn back around to face Beth. Mr Dawson stands up again from his seat behind his desk, "Beth just moved here from America" he says happily, though he's one of those teachers who's always happy. I smile at Beth as Mr Dawson places her in the empty seat next to me, "I'm Lara" I say to her, holding my hand out smiling, she shakes it smiling back at me. We continue the lesson whilst Mr Dawson goes on about the fun of algebra.

In science I'm seated next to Beth aswell. We get really close and she becomes like a sister to me. One day Lucy's ill so I have to walk to school on my own. I surprise myself as I come across Beth walking to school alone aswell, I start walking with her and we begin talking about homework and stuff. "Wanna see something cool?" Beth asks me, I nod eagerly and she grabs my hand, taking me to this little shed on the school grounds. I look inside and she laughs at me, "it's not inside the shed" she tells me still laughing. She takes me behind the shed and shows me an owl's nest, that's been built out of sight, "how did you find it?" I ask her interested. Beth smiles at me, "One day I walked past the shed and heard some noises from behind it, I looked behind and found an owl, sitting on it's eggs" she says happily. I smile at her, then look back at the owl's nest. "Oh" Beth says, searching in her bag for something, "I just remembered, I got you this" she says, then holds out a little pink woven bracelet, I take it from her smiling, "it's a friendship bracelet" she tells me happily. I smile wider at her, "oh thank you" I say, then lean forward and hug her. She really is like a sister to me now.

The next day was the worst day of my life. I get to school and these boys start calling me a lesbian as I walk past them on my way into school. The joke carries on all day. At lunch time I find Lucy sitting on the wall alone eating lunch, I go up to her shyly, "hey Lucy" I say trying to be friendly. She ignores me. "you don't really believe what people are saying about me, do you?" I ask her frustrated. She turns to me angrily, I take a step back worried that she's going to punch me or something, "why wouldn't I? Everyone's saying it!" she tells me strictly, "Jessica saw you and that Beth girl hugging yesterday, she says you were all intimate and everything!" Lucy yells at me. I frown at her angrily. Why does she trust Jessica? We've always hated her, she's been our enemy since Year 7. Lucy stands up and walks away, leaving me sitting on the wall alone. After school I spot Beth walking home alone, I run up to her, "Beth, wait!" I yell, running after her. I finally catch up with her panting, "Beth! Please don't tell me you believe those stupid rumors too?" I ask her, yelling. She turns to me, her eyes look as though she's about to cry, "people think I'm a lesbian! I can't live like this, it's your fault, you hugged me!" she yells at me and the tears give way. Beth starts running away and I stop in my tracks full of emotions.

Then some family stuff happened and I was sent into care. Sent to Burnywood. I transferred schools and never had to go back to that horrible place again. I moved to Burnywood in the summer holidays before Year 11. Since I was used to being bullied, I started to do the same to the younger kids at Burnywood. I soon became friends with Jesse, who I knew loved me, it wasn't hard to guess. But I couldn't love him back because I have a big secret I've never told anyone. The rumors weren't a lie, I like girls the way I'm supposed to like boys!

* * *

**This chapter was quite long, I was going to do it in two parts, but got a bit carried away. I bet you weren't expecting Lara's reasons to be that! Remember I'm open to song suggestions :)**


	10. You Can't Stop The Beat

**10.**

_You can't stop the motion of the ocean or the rain from above,_

_You can try to stop this paradise we're dreaming of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay_

_Cus you can't stop the beat__

It's getting closer to September, four more days until I have to go back to school. Where I'll see people from Elm Tree again, I'll be able to talk to Austin in peace and I'll get away from Lara trying to ruin my life, like it's not already ruined!

I walk downstairs and join Gaby and Jack on the sofa. I pretend to be watching the TV, but I'm actually trying to look at Austin from the corner of my eye. He's sitting in the corner of the room on a bean bag brought down from his room probally. He sits there reading, which is very unlike him as he's not a reading type of person. I usually read when I want to distract myself from something that's happened, maybe he's doing the same thing. I stand up and walk over to him, kneeling down on the floor beside him. Austin looks up at me, feeling my presence, I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly, "what's up?" I ask him, just loud enough for only him to hear, he shakes his head at me, "nothing" he says and looks back down at his book. I roll my eyes dismissively, knowing that he's lying, "Austin, tell me the truth, I'm your friend!" I say, just as quietly as before. He closes his book and looks up at me again, "It's Tim" he says in a whisper, then looks down at his feet as if embarrassed. I smile at him, "it's natural to miss your brother" I tell him, "but you can visit him soon" I tell him happily. Austin grunts, "I don't think I want to go anyway" he says. I frown at him confused, "why not? You've been missing him since he left!" I say, not understanding why he doesn't want to go. "Will you come too?" he asks me, looking slightly unsure of himself. I pull my eyebrows together in thought, then smile warmly at him, "of course" I say in barely a whisper. He smiles up at me and I return the smile.

I walk into our room and find Gaby squeezed in between our two beds, sitting crossed legged and sorting out her clothes, placed out in a pile infront of her. She's making two piles with her clothes, I notice that some of her toys and things are mixed in with the pile aswell. I lie down side ways on my bed and peer down at her on the floor, "why are you sorting through your things Gaby?" I ask her. She looks up from her pile of random Gaby stuff and smiles at me, just realising I've entered the room, "I'm deciding what stuff to keep, we need to clear some room" she tells me smiling, then goes back to sorting through all her bits an pieces. I frown to myself, wondering what she's on about, "why do we need more space?" I ask her confused about the situation, Gaby looks up at me as though I'm completely stupid, "because" she says slamming a t-shirt onto the floor, "Caroline's will be back later and she's rooming with us!"

* * *

**I know it's really short, but the next one will be much longer. I used the song suggestion I got, hope the chapter lived up to your standards, glad you like the story so far :)**


	11. Sweet Caroline

**11.**

_Sweet Caroline (bum, bum, bum)_

_Good times never seemed so good_

_I've been inclined (bum. Bum. Bum)_

_To believe it never would_

I finish stuffing everything under my bed, refusing to get rid of anything as half of it's been stolen anyway. Brittany comes in with Jack, both of them carrying a bed into the room. They manage to squeeze it in between our two beds, after they took out the little table. It's more like a triple bed now. The room looks even tinier with three beds. Gaby goes downstairs for breakfast, which I skip as usual. I help Brittany make the bed, she looks at me concerned, but I shake of her uncomfortable stare, "what's going on Ree?" she asks me, pulling the bed cover over the end. I look up at her, "nothing" I say plainly and pull the other end of the bed cover over the other side of the bed. Brittany starts putting a pillow into a pillow case, "Ree I can tell something's up. Just tell me, it's good to talk about things" she says like an expert. I've never really had a proper discussion with Brittany, she hasn't bothered to talk to me before anyway. I sigh, giving into her, "it's just Gaby's really excited about this Caroline girl going. She's treating me like I'm invisible, how special is this Caroline anyway? Is she going to be another Lesley?" I ask crossly. Brittany looks at me confused, I start stuffing another pillow case, "who's Lesley?" she asks me, beginning to but the duvet inside it's cover. I shake my head at her, "doesn't matter" I say, "what matters is who's Caroline?" I ask her annoyed that she isn't telling me. Brittany looks at me and sighs aswell, "Caroline used to live here. She shared a room with Gaby" Brittany says. I raise my eyebrows at her, not convinced that it's all, "all right" she says finishing sorting out the duvet, "When Caroline lived here, her and Gaby were inseperable, the best of friends. They did everything together. Then Caroline's dad came back and was claimed rights for her to go and live with him again" Brittany tells me, "but now her dad's gone and abandoned her so she's back here" Brittany says like this stuff happens everyday. I huff annoyed, "oh great. So I'm going to be completely invisible to Gaby when she gets here" I say angrily. Arranging the pillows on the bed neatly, "sounds like your turning into Lee" Brittany says laughing to herself, like it's some inside joke, "who's Lee?"

I walk into the living room and sit down on the sofa. Everyone else is at breakfast. I peer over behind the sofa and to my surprise, Lee is sitting there crawled up reading. At least I think it's Lee, I haven't actually met him, so how would I know? I take a deep breath, "hi Lee" I say to him. He looks up and sees me, then frowns obviously confused about why I'm talking to him. Brittany told me he never talks to anyone, "I'm sorry I haven't talked to you yet" I say with a sorrowful look on my face, he smiles at me vaguely, "so, Brittany tells me your into sci-fi" I say, trying to make conversation. Lee nods at me, "well I've got some books I thought you might be interested in" I say, then I hand him the four books in my hand. He takes them gently and slowly and looks at the front covers, I bite my lip nervously, but carefully so I avoid the stitches. Lee looks up at me again and smiles, "you can keep them actually. Gaby's been making me get rid of stuff so there's more room for Caroline" I say, pulling a face as I say Caroline. Lee smiles, as though he's laughing in silence. I smile back at him, I hope he's glad to finally have someone to talk to.

Gaby and I sit down on the sofa watching TV, when the doorbell rings. Gaby perks up, "Caroline!" she shrieks and runs out of the room towards the front door. I huff to myself, irritated that _she's_ here. I hear some talking, then Gaby and Brittany walk in, Gaby standing in the doorway next to a girl with chocolate brown hair in natural ringlets and a little white button up dress. She stares into the room at all the faces of the Burnywood crew, she looks a bit older than Gaby, maybe a couple of years older. I make no effort to welcome her or anything, I just focus on the TV again. Rory goes up to her and gives her a big hug, making me grit my teeth together, making me scared I'll break my teeth. Gaby takes Caroline upstairs, probally to her new room. I roll my eyes as they walk out. Jack jumps over the sofa to sit next to me, "jealous much?" he asks me with a cheeky grin. I scowl at him annoyed which makes him grin harder, "I'm not jealous!" I yell at him. He softens his grin and smiles to himself discreetly. I roll my eyes again and storm off upstairs.

I open the door to my bedroom, forgetting that Caroline's in there. I scowl at her as I walk in, her and Gaby are jumping on the bed giggling. I sit down on my own bed and get my book out. Gaby stops bouncing, "oh Caroline, this is our roommate Ree" she says pointing towards me. Caroline turns around and smiles at me, I smile sarcastically back at her, making her blush slightly with embarrassment. "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee" Gaby says running out of the room towards the toilet. I roll my eyes as she runs out, Caroline giggles and I scowl at her again. "So" Caroline says sitting down on her bed infront of me. I shoot her a warning look, which she ignores, "how long have you been here for?" she asks me in a friendly way, which I don't believe for a second, "a while" I say coldly, "how long has it been since you've lived here?" I ask her, carrying on the awkward conversation. Caroline smiles at me, probally happy that the conversations turned around and is now focused on her, "I've been living with my dad for nearly six months" she says happily, "though before that I lived in Burnywood since I was five. I'm twelve now" she says beaming happily. I fake a smile, with she mistakes for a real one, "so how are you liking Burnywood?" she asks me still smiling. Just as I'm about to yell at her, Gaby walks in, "oh you've got to know each other better then?" Gaby says smiling, Caroline nods enthusiastically and the two start jumping on the beds again, frustrating me further.

* * *

**Have you ever met someone that you dislike for no reason straight away? That's what it's like for Ree with Caroline at the moment, though that little devil is trying to steal away her best friend! Is she really?**


	12. Turning Tables

**12.**

_So I won't, let you, close enough to hurt me_

_No I won't, ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you__

_What you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye…to turning tables_

I wake up to the sound of Caroline and Gabby chatting about stuff and giggling away. I bet they don't even know what today is. What the 21st October is for me. I sit up in bed and rub my eyes, "Ree, you're awake" Gaby says smiling, "happy birthday!" she says holding out a little present wrapped up in pink paper. I smile at her, so she hasn't forgotten. I rip the paper off, to find a little white box, I open up the lid and see a beautiful silver necklace with a crystal heart charm at the end, I take it out of the box, holding it up to the light, "it's beautiful" I whisper, "thankyou Gaby" I say, leaning forward to hug her. Gaby hugs me giggling, Caroline smiles at me aswell but I ignore her. "Actually Caroline picked it out" Gaby says proudly. My smile drops, "oh" is all I can say. I put the necklace away and hide it under my bed, "thanks anyway" I say happily to Gaby, who goes off to get changed in the bathroom. Once Gaby's gone, Caroline turns to me, "have I done something wrong?" she asks me, eyebrows raised, I shake my head, "cus you've been very cold to me since I arrived back here. You know I was here first!" she yells at me. I roll my eyes at her, "I was Gaby's best friend first, you can't just waltz in here and claim Gaby to yourself, she's my best friend, not yours!" Caroline screams at me. I roll my eyes at her again, "stop that!" she yells at me, I roll my eyes again, "seriously it's creepy" I do it again aggravating her.

Once Gaby's come back in, her and Caroline go down for breakfast whilst I get changed into my jeans, white t-shirt and my blue hoodie. I get the necklace out and put it on, admiring it in the reflection on my watch. I hear a knock at the door, "come in!" I yell as I put my watch on. Rory walks in smiling, I smile back at him as he sits down at the end of my bed. "Happy Birthday Ree" he says and hands me a parcel wrapped up in blue tissue paper. I take it from him and open it slowly and delicately. Inside is a cute little crème coloured teddy bear. A faint smell comes from it and I hold it closer to my nose and find myself breathing in the scent of lavender, I smile at the heavenly scent, "thanks Rory, it's lovely" I say smiling wider at him.

I walk downstairs at lunchtime and find everyone sitting there wearing party hats. Apart from Lara, Olly, Jesse and Santana. They sing happy birthday to me as Brittany hands me a cupcake with a candle on it, I close my eyes and blow out the candle, keeping my wish in my head _I wish I had a real family._ We eat takeaway pizza, which I asked for as I love pizza. Then Brittany brings in a tray of cupcakes, giving one to everyone as I eat my special birthday one. After everyone's finished, Brittany hands me a small pile of presents. I take the first one of the pile, a long one wrapped up in the same purple paper as all the others. I read the gift tag, which says it's from Teeny, Annie and Imogen. I open it excitedly and find one of Teeny's dollies, "thanks guys" I say happily, though I don't really know what I'm going to do with a dolly. Then I open one from Austin, inside is a little pink leather book, I smile at Austin, "I thought you could write your stories in there as the other one looks a bit battered" he says. My eyes widen at him, "how do you know about my special book?" I ask him frantically, he blushes slightly, "well I was looking for dirty laundry and came across it. It was open so I kinda read it. Sorry!" he says, looking very apologetic. I do my best glare, then burst out laughing, "don't worry, I forgive you" I say smiling wildly, "I really love the book, thanks Austin" I say. I open up the next present which is from Lee. It's a sci-fi book. I smile a him, "aw, thanks Lee" I say, smiling at him thankfully. The book actually looks really interesting.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, Brittany goes up to get it whilst I open another of my presents. It's from Niall and I find a pink blouse inside, "I hope it's your size" he says grinning at me. I smile back and giggle. Brittany comes back in, her face pale like a ghost, she looks at me confused, "what's wrong Brittany? Who's at the door?" I ask her frantically. What's going on? She points towards the door, "I think you better take a look yourself Ree" she says with the same blank expression on her face. I walk towards the door and open it again, showing a tall lady with long brown flowing hair, wearing a tight black dress and black leather jacket with some matching boots and handbag. I hear the whispers of the others watching from around the corner, "mum?"

* * *

**oooooo Cliff hanger, I love those. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the reviews so far, you have no idea how much it means to me to know that you like reading my story :)**


	13. Winter Wonderland

**13.**

_Sleigh Bells ring are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, so happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

I look up at my mum, who's standing infront of me in the doorway to Burnywood. I stare at her in disbelief. Dad told me she died! How can she be here? "hello sweetheart" she says smiling at me. It's definatley my mum, she doesn't look different from when I was younger, apart from a few age lines. I still stare at her in shock and disbelief, "I thought you were dead" I whisper to her, "you left and never came back, I thought you died!" I yell at her angry now, tears start falling down my cheeks, "dad told me you were dead, now you come back to visit me after all that's happened. You had to pick today to come didn't you? Do you even know what today is?" I ask her, the tears falling faster down my cheeks. She looks at me confused, "it's my birthday" I scream at her, "my fourteenth birthday! But you didn't know" I yell, trying to stop the tears falling down my cheeks, but failing miserably. Mum stares back at me with vacancy in her eyes. I feel everyone else's looks, pointing at me and not thinking of how I feel about that. I turn around and run through the hallway and up the stairs.

I fall onto my bed and explode into tears. I bury my face in my pillow, crying dramatically into it, I hear the door open, "go away" I yell, not caring who it is. Someone slumps down next to me and I look up to see Brittany looking down on me, "what do you want Brittany?" I ask her, still upset about my mum's unexpected arrival, "why don't you want to see your mum Ree?" she asks me, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I look up from my pillow, "it's not that I don't want to see her. It's that I thought she was dead!" I yell at Brittany, "I thought I'd never see her again, then she chose today of all days to turn up and prove that she's alive" I tell Brittany, the tears still flooding down my face. Brittany pulls me into a hug and I sob quietly into her shoulder, "do you want me to tell her to leave?" she asks me, I nod my head, "I'm not ready to see her" I say.

"It's Christmas, wake up!" Gaby yells, hitting me repeatedly over the head with her pillow. Caroline giggles as I moan at Gaby to stop hitting me, "I know!" I yell back. Gaby grabs my hand and pulls me downstairs, with Caroline trailing behind. We go in to the living room where a little plastic tree in the corner by the TV has lots of presents under for everyone. The younger kids are gathered by the tree, watching the presents in anticipation. Whilst the older ones are watching some christmas special programme on TV. I sit down on the sofa next to Rory and Caroline comes and sits next to me, making me feel uncomfortable.

Artie walks into the living room, scowling as usual. He walks over to the tree and picks up the first present, reading aloud the gift tag, "from Quinn to Teeny" he says, then hands Teeny the present. She opens it excitedly and reveals another dolly with a sparkly pink dress. She hugs the dolly happily, then holds Quinn in a warm embrace beside her. Artie hands out more presents to people, I get lots of books from people and chocolates and clothes. Brittany got me a new phone as my other one got stolen, I hug her happily, she's much nicer than I thought she was at first. Brittany's like a big sister to me. She'd be a better sibling than Larry, he's still bullying the younger kids. He seems friendlier with Lara, which makes me even angrier. Caroline hands me a present she bought for me, it's a small box of chocolates. I try to seem friendly and give her a hug smiling my best smile. Gaby beams at us, happy that we seem closer, which is a lie anyway!

Later that evening Gaby, Caroline and I start a game of cards. Half way through the game I start to feel nauseous, so I excuse myself to the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I saw Caroline smile as I walked out. I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, my face is even more pale than usual, which is saying something. Then a horrible feeling rises in the pit of my stomach and I manage to get to the toilet in time to throw up in it. I sit down on the floor leaning against the wall, feeling even more ill than usual. I throw up again, then wash out my mouth in the sink to rid myself of the horrid taste. I go back into our bedroom, feeling very faint and even more nauseas than I was feeling. Gaby looks up at me horrified, "Ree, you look awful" she tells me, her eyes widening at the sight of me. I lie down on my bed, trying not to throw up again, "yeah, you should probally go to sleep" Caroline says, though I see a faint hint of delight fill her eyes. I scowl at Caroline as she picks up her cards again and they continue with their game. "I'm fine" I whisper in a hoarse voice. I walk downstairs, wanting to get away from Caroline.

I walk into the living room where the younger kids, Jack and Rory are looking through the presents they received earlier. I sit down on the armchair, my face getting hotter and hotter. Rory looks at me concerned, "Ree, you look really ill" he tells me, I shake my head at him and start coughing. I stand up to walk out of the room, but I feel really dizzy and the next thing I know, my head bangs against the floor, making me black out.

* * *

**This chapter could have been longer, but I've decided to split it in half, so the next one will have a continued part of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review :) Next Chapter will be up soon as I have the whole of the weekend and monday (cus of the bank holiday) to write more for the story so yay!**


	14. What Doesn't Kill You

**14.**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_

_Stand a little taller_

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over, cus your gone_

_What doesn't kill you makes you, stronger_

_Baby, stronger_

_Just me, myself and I_

"say ah" the doctor tells me. I open my mouth and start saying a long aaaaaah. The doctor shines a light in my mouth, examining it closely. Brittany sits next to me in the doctor's room uncomfortably, nervous about being around all the needles and medicine. "Well Ree, you look a lot better than you did last week. You'll be bouncing back in no time" he says happily, putting the light away, "have you been taking your medicine?" he asks me. I nod, it's horrible, taste even worse than the sick, "good, good" he says, "come back in eight days and I'll examine you again. Get lots of rest and you'll be ready to go back to school soon" he says. Brittany stands up and heads over to the door. I follow her out and we drive back to Burnywood in silence.

We get back and everything is absolutely silent. Everyone's at school so there isn't any loud children to stop me from resting. I go up to my room like Brittany tells me and lie down on my bed. I glance over at my new phone, the one Brittany bought me for my birthday.

_1 new message_

It says. I click on the middle button, opening up the message, it's from Rick. Oh great. I open it up and read it carefully

_Sos about last month Lesley n I brok up xxx_

I stare down at the text irritated. He can't just expect me to forgive him and take him back, just because Lesley broke his heart. It doesn't work like that. Not for me. Suddenly I hear loads of loud screams and footsteps. I grit my teeth together as the others get back from school. Gaby and Caroline rush upstairs and greet me happily, "how did it go at the doctors?" Gaby asks me. "it was ok, I still can't go back to school just yet, but the doctor said I'll be better soon" I tell her. She puts her school bag down and gets out her exercise book.

**Annabelle Bremer POV**

"Annie!" Teeny screams from our room. I run in and find her lying on the floor, with Olly hovering over her. She screams as he punches her in the stomach. I run up to him and jump on his back, he screeches and turns around quickly, knocking me over. He puts his fist up ready to punch me, "hey!" Santana calls from the doorway, he looks around and lowers his fist, "leave them alone" she says fiercely. Walking up to him and staring him down. He looks back at her for a second, she mumbles something to him and he walks out frustrated. I pull my eyebrows together confused about what's going on between them two. Teeny sits up, her nose bleeding from a punch. I go over to her and wipe of part of the blood with a tissue, "I'll get Quinn" Santana says and goes out to go and find her.

A few minutes later Quinn walks in with her little green bag. She fixes Teeny's nose, just leaving a little bruise on her tip of her nose. Teeny's face and body is covered in loads of bruises, scars and stitches. Olly usually beats Teeny up when he's annoyed. I don't know why, but it's always her he takes it out on. No-one knows why, sometimes I wonder if even he knows why.

**Oliver DeWitt POV**

Santana just saved Annie from a serious beating. She was going to get it, no-one stops me from hurting people! But I guess Santana is an exception. A few days ago I wouldn't have thought that I'd ever like Santana, I used to think she was another stuck up teen like Lara. But she isn't, she's way more than that. It all started last night.

_I walk upstairs after dinner, as I pass room 33 I hear some soft crying coming from inside. I slowly open the door a little bit, just so I can see inside. I look at Santana, crouched down beside her bed, holding an old photo of her and an old lady. Tears fall down her face and she doesn't even notice me looking at her, "who's the old lady?" I ask her, she turns around abruptly not expecting me to be there. She scowls at me for tress passing, "none of your business" she says fiercely. I walk into the room and sit down on the bed infront of her, "Santana, you know very well that everything is my business" I say, she rolls her eyes at me, annoyed by my cockiness. I hold back a smirk at her little insecurities. "But seriously, who is she?" I ask, "she must be quite special if she can make you that emotional" I say, more meaning in my voice this time. She wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and sits up on the bed with me, "she's my grandma" she says, smiling down at the picture in her hands, "I used to live with her, after my parents died in a car accident" she tells me thoughtfully, I listen to her, actually caring about what she thinks and how she's feeling for once, "But she got ill and I was sent into care" she tells me, a new set of tears fighting it's way out of her eyes, "I only heard of her death a while ago. I haven't seen her since I was eleven!" she says, giving way and letting the tears fall from her eyes. I put my arm around her comfortingly, "I'm sure she'd be really proud of you if she was still around" I tell her, she looks up from the picture into my eyes and smiles at me. _

_I look into her beautiful green eyes, then slowly lean in. She doesn't take her eyes away from mine and slowly leans into me and presses her lips against mine. I close my eyes and kiss hers softly. Then she pulls away and looks down at her feet as if embarrassed. I look away aswell, feeling my cheeks go slightly red. "Olly" she says, I turn around to face her, she looks into her eyes, "tell anyone about this and I will kill you" she says. I gulp and look back down at my feet, "ok" I say plainly._

So I haven't told anyone about it. I don't know if she's ever going to really like me, she told me never to tell anyone, which I haven't of course. But I want to. I want people to know how much I love her, but then again it might make me more vulnerable, so I guess Santana did me a favour in a way. But that doesn't stop me from loving her, I always will until the day I die. Santana Albertson is the love of my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please comment and tell me what you think :)**


	15. You Can't Always Get What You Want

**15.**

_You can't always get what you want X2_

_But if you try some times, well you just might find_

_You get what you need_

**Tina Tercell POV**

Lots of people wonder why Olly always beats me. But he does have his reasons. Olly is my cousin. I'm the reason his dad died. It started when we all went to the beach, my family and his family got together and we went out for the day. I went paddling in the sea with Olly's sister Daisy. We were having loads of fun, but I was only little and the tide started coming in, I started drowning as we were out a little further than I was comfortable. Olly's mum had died the previous year, his dad dived in to save me. I was saved, but Olly's dad wasn't. Two lifeguards jumped in to rescue him, but he died later that day in hospital. Olly blames me for the death of his dad, because if I hadn't gone out so far he wouldn't have died! It was my fault, I know it, Olly knows it, Daisy knows it.

Daisy and Olly became orphans, Daisy was already sixteen and was given a house to live in, Olly was sent to Burnywood. A few years after the incident, Daisy got married. Olly was furious and he's denied contact with her ever since. It's not that he was angry Daisy was getting married, it was the fact that she refused to take him out of Burnywood and let him live with them. That's why he hurts people. That's why he hurts me.

**Niall Kent POV**

"I'm free" Austin yells and I kick the football to him. We continue the game until it's over, then we go back inside, into the living room. Austin and I are quite close, we've been closer since Tim left, even though Austin won't admit it, we all know he misses his brother. I also listen to him talking about Ree. That's another thing he won't admit, that he loves her. I don't see why he loves her anyway, she's not as pretty as Lara or Caroline. When I'm older I'm going to be a professional footballer, but considering I'm only twelve it might take a while before that happens. My grandad used to love playing football, he was the one that taught me how to play in the first place. I go and visit him every Sunday in his care home. It's not that he's unable to look after me, it's just that he's getting old and people don't think he'll be able to cope with it for much older. That's why I live here. I never knew my family, I've always lived with grandad. Whenever I asked him about my family, he got angry and refused to tell me about them, but one day I'll find out about them, one day I'll find them again.

**Jack Hoffman POV**

Niall and Austin run into the living room after a game of football, going Rory, Patrick and I on the couch. Patrick's getting fostered by Mr and Mrs Cutler tomorrow. Though he spent all night packing. He had to be quiet though, so he wouldn't wake his roommate Larry, who used to be alright, but spent to much time with Lester, Jesse and Olly, their bad behaviour rubbed of on him I guess. My best friend in this place would probally be Rory, though Patrick is great to, but he's leaving soon so I probally won't ever see him again, unless he's sent back. But I doubt that will happen, Patrick's so sweet no-one understands how he survives this place. As for Ree, she's great. I really like her, but just as a friend. It's quite obvious that Austin likes her more than that though. He knew her before she came here anyway.

**Patrick O' Donnel POV**

I wake up full of excitement. Today the Cutler's are going to take me home with them, I'll finally have a family again. I pick up my heavy suitcase, which I packed last night, and carry it down the stairs and into the living room. I sit down in between Jack and Rory, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Eventually it does and I jump up and drag my suitcase towards the door. Rachel comes up behind me and picks it up for me. She opens the door, revealing Mrs Cutler standing in the doorway, she takes my hand and we walk to the car. Rachel puts my bag in the boot of the car and I open the door to the passenger seat. I look back at some of the Burnywood lot, standing outside ready to wave me off. I go up and hug Ree, who squeezes me back. Then I hug Jack and Rory, my two best friends from here. I hug Gaby, then Caroline before walking back over to the Cutler's and getting inside of the car. I wave at them all as the car passes by. Finally a happy ending.

* * *

**It's quite short, but I wanted to do some more about the other characters in the story apart from Ree!**


	16. Best Friends Brother

**16.**

_Yeah_ _

_my best friends brother is the one for me_

_Yeah__

_A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three_

_I don't want you, but I want you_

_And I just can't get you, out of my mind and_

_Yeah__

_My best friends brother is the one for me_

_BFB yeah, BFB yeah_

_My best friends brother, my best friends brother_

As the days go by, I slowly find myself falling in love with Rory. He's such a nice guy, he's sweet, loyal, kind-hearted and he's attractive which is an added bonus. The only down side is that I'm afraid he doesn't like me the same way. He's always with Quinn, I get worried that he'd rather be with her than with me. I know even more about him because he's Gaby's brother and she doesn't shut up about him. At first it was annoying, but now I want her to never stop talking about him. I don't know what to do. He might turn out to be like Rick. I need to tell him how I feel, before it's too late.

**Quinn Marie Bell POV**

I walk into Olly, Rory and Jack's room and see Rory sitting down on the bed reading. "Have you seen Teeny's new dolly?" I ask him, looking around to see if Olly's stolen it or something. He shakes his head, "no, sorry" he says. "hey Quinn" I look up and he looks at me nervously, "what do you think?" he asks, handing me a piece of paper, I take it from him and look over. I think it's a poem or something, "it's great, but what is it?" I ask him curiously, kneeling down on the floor infront of him, "there song lyrics" he tells me. I smile at him, "song lyrics? I didn't know you wrote music" I tell him, he smiles at me shyly, his face going slightly red, "I think there really good" I tell him enthusiastically, his face goes even redder, "you're really clever Rory" I say, my face getting hotter as I edge closer towards him. "I don't think people give you enough credit, for how smart you are" I say, gazing into his eyes, getting lost in a beautiful sea of blue, just like Gaby's eyes, "I don't care about what anyone else thinks of me" he says, edging closer to me, "I only care about you" he says, I smile at him and edge even closer. Then I brush my lips against his, he pulls me in closer, just as the door opens, Rory breaks away and turns to the person at the door, "Ree, what did I tell you about knocking?" he asks her angrily. I look around and see her standing in the doorway, she quickly runs out again and I look down at my feet blushing that she saw that.

**Ree Whitlock POV**

It had to be her. Why did he have to fall in love with her? Why not me? My heart feels like it's been snapped in two. He broke me more than Rick did. So this is what real suffering feels like. Why not me? I'm Gaby's best friend, his sister's best friend. He knows me so well, he doesn't talk to Quinn much. So why did he choose her? I run back into my room and lie down on the bed, refusing to cry, as it's only a sign of weakness. This is the worst day ever.

* * *

**what do you think? this chapter was quite sad but I hope you still liked it :) Yay!**


	17. Someone Like You

**17.**

_Never mind I'll find, someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best, for you too_

_Don't forget me I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead._

I'm still suffering from a broken heart. I've been more cold and distant since that day, Gaby noticed, but Caroline distracted her. No-one really cares. I still refuse to have contact with my mum. I'm still upset about the death of my dad and sister. Rick still keeps texting me. I still keep ignoring the texts. I don't even talk to Austin or Brittany. They were quite close to me. I guess it's not just one thing that's made me slide into this deep depression, it's loads of things building up. Rory and Quinn, my mum, deaths, bullies. No matter how hard I try, I can't find happiness. Now I'm back at school, not even my friends from Elm Tree can make me smile. Brittany took me to the doctor's again, he gave me some pills to help with the depression. There not working. I don't know how long it will be before I'm happy again. Before I'll smile, eat or talk. Everything just seems to much, I can't sleep at night because of it all. I can't handle all this drama.

The last bell rings, signalling school's over. Instead of walking back to Burnywood like I should, I start walking through the woods, wanting to take the longest route back. I don't want to go back to Burnyhell anyway. No matter how much I hate Rick, I can't deny the fact that he's right, Burnywood is a living hell. I keep walking through the woods, I trip up of a fallen branch and land flat on my face. Instead of getting up like I should, I just lie there with my eyes closed. Enjoying the peace and quiet. But I have to keep walking, or the police will be looking for me. I stand up, brushing the leaves off my hair and coat.

I keep walking back, then I bump into a man, not realising where I'm going. "Sorry" I say, helping pick up the books that have fallen out of his bag, "it's fine" he says, stuffing them back in his shoulder bag neatly. I look up at him, he has light brown hair and is wearing a chequered shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. I look at one of the books I pick up, "you're a scientist?" I ask him curiously, handing the book back to him. He laughs embarrassed that I know, "yeah, I do all my work in my house" he tells me, "I had a lab in my basement" he says. I smile at him. That's the type of job my sister wanted to do when she was older, "cool" I say, "doesn't you wife mind?" I ask him, picking up the last of the books, he laughs nervously again "no, I don't have a wife" he tells me, I bite my lip embarrassed that I've said something that might have upset him, "it's ok, you didn't know" he says. I smile at him and put my school bag back over my shoulder, "you should probally be getting back, don't want your family to be getting worried about you" he says, smiling at me. I bite my lip again, "impossible" I say sternly, "I don't have a family to worry about me, I live in a childrens home" I tell him. He looks embarrassed, like I did when I made the comment about his wife, "well do you want to come back to mine, I can show you my lab if you want" he says smiling at me. I beam at him nodding, "I'd love to!" I say happily, He holds out his arm and I take it as we walk through the woods towards his house. I like this man, he's actually made me smile, made me happy. Maybe the pills are working.

* * *

**What do yo think? Should she have gone with the mysterious man? Will she see sense and leave? Read to find out!**


	18. Without You

**18.**

_I won't run, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralysed_

_Without you, without you__

_Oh Wooooooooooo_

_You_ you_ you_ without you_

On the way to his house, he starts telling me a lot about himself. His name's Spencer, he's thirty four and he like to experiment with science. We get to his house and I wait in the posh living room whilst he gets me a drink. He comes back in and hands me a hot chocolate, I drink it thirstily, thankful for the warmth of it. "do you want to see the lab?" he asks me, I put my drink down and nod, "yes please" I say. He takes me down some stairs and we walk into the basement. I look around, theres loads of boxes and old things like the attic at Burnywood. I walk over to an old mattress in the middle of the room confused, "where's the lab?" I ask Spencer, really confused now. He walks closer to me and grabs my waist, " there isn't one" he says, pulling me towards him. I try and push him off, but he just comes closer. He pushes me onto the mattress and I scream as he climbs on to of me.

**Gaby Martin POV**

Artie calls a house meeting and we all sit in the living room, Artie looks around, "where's Ree?" he asks angrily. Everyone looks around and shrugs. I didn't see her walking home today, I usually walk with her but I went with Caroline instead today. "No-one saw her after school today" Niall says. Brittany grabs her phone out of her pocket, "what are you doing?" Niall asks her, "phoning the police" she says frantically. Everyone suddenly gets really worried, Teeny starts crying and Quinn comforts her.

About half an hour later two policemen show up. They start talking to the careworkers, whilst we all stay in the living room, frightened about what's happened. "Maybe she's been murdered" Lara says, frightening the younger children. I roll my eyes, Caroline shuffles closer to me, "don't be silly Lara" I say, "Ree isn't stupid enough to get herself in that position" I say, I look up at Rory, "do you think she's going to be ok?" I ask him scared now. He shrugs his shoulders and I sit up on his lap, snuggling closer to him.

**Ree Whitlock POV**

I scream even louder, then hear footsteps upstairs. My vision goes blurry and I lie in the floor, covered in blood, not able to move anymore. I see a police man hovering over me, Spencer starts running away, three policemen chase after him and I groan as the policemen next to me picks me up. I see some paramedics and look around for Polly, but she's nowhere to be seen. Someone puts an oxygen mask on me and I'm taken into an ambulance on a stretcher. Suddenly my pulse quickens and I find it harder to breath, a machine next to me starts beeping and everything goes black.

* * *

**It's quite short yes, and a bit depressing. Please comment, it will get happier as the story progresses :)**


	19. You Keep Me Hanging On

**19.**

_Set me free, why don't you baby?_

_Let me be why don't you baby?_

_Cus you don't' really love me_

_You just keep me hanging on_

_Cus you don't really want me_

_You just keep me hanging on__

It's been two weeks since the Spencer incident and I'm let out of the hospital. But before I can go, the police take me into a dark blue room to interview me about the incident. Theres a wall with a large black screen on it, it's obvious that the other side has more police officers listening in on the conversation, "so, miss Whitlock, can you tell me where you were on that day?" on of the police officers asks me. I sigh and think back, though it's hard to remember all the details, "well I was at school, then on my way back I went through the woods" I say, the police officer starts writing stuff down, "and how did you meet Spencer?" she asks me. I think back, "well I accidently bumped into him on my way back home" I tell them, "then he invited me back to his house" I say quietly. They write more stuff down. I hear a sound coming from behind the black screen and look towards it, "what did you do at his house?" the police officer asks me, "I had a drink of hot chocolate" I tell them, "he said earlier he was a scientist, he took me into the basement to see his lab, but he was lying, there was no lab" I tell them, eyeing the piece of paper the police officer is writing everything down on. My pulse quickens as I begin to worry even more about the whole thing.

Eventually they let me go. I sit in silence the whole way back to Burnywood. When I get back everyone starts asking me questions about what happened, but I ignore them. I go up to my room and lie down on my bed, trying not to cry as I'm so ashamed of what happened. I wish I knew more about Spencer before I agreed to go to his house, I should never have trusted him in the first place. There's a knock at the door, I pull my pillow over my head, not wanting to talk to anyone at the moment, "Ree, are you ok?" I look up from my pillow and see Brittany looking down at me concerned, I shake my head and bury it again under my pillow. She sits down next to me, "it's ok Ree, no-one blames you for what happened. If it makes you any happier they've arrested Spencer, he won't ever bother you again" she says softly, stroking my hair as she talks, like mum used to do when she was still around. "Brittany?" I whisper, she smiles at me, still stroking my hair, "I'm going to say yes to my mum's visit".


	20. Thriller

**20.**

_Because this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no-ones gonna save you from the beast about to strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_Your fighting for you lives inside the thriller, killer tonight_

I turn the shower off and dry myself before putting on a silky light blue dress with little flowers all over it. Brittany gave it to me as a good luck present for the visit with my mum today. I put on a darker blue cardigan as Brittany ties my hair in a French plait. I put on my white trainers as the doorbell rings, "Ree, your mums here!" Artie shouts from the door. I walk slowly towards to door and look up at my mum standing there smiling widely at me. I smile back briefly before she takes my hand, pulling me outside. I get into the car and look at Brittany nervously as the car drives off, "so what are we doing?" I ask mum, who's sitting next to me in the car driving, "well I thought we'd go shopping and buy you something nice to wear, instead of the clothes you have at the moment" she tells me. I look down at my dress, "you don't like my dress?" I ask her, slightly frustrated that she doesn't like it, because it was a special gift from Brittany. "Well it's not that I don't like it exactly" she says choosing her words carefully, "it's just that you could dress a lot better" she says, then smiles at me.

We arrive at the shopping centre and mum pulls me into New Look. We look around for a bit, whilst mum adores everything in the shop, I can't see anything I like. Mum buys herself a tight black dress, I've noticed that she wears a lot of black and dark colours. Then we walk into this shop full of puffy dresses of pink and purple. I can't see what the name of the shop is as mum pulled me in too quickly for me to able to read the title of the shop. Mum hands me a sparkly blue dress and I try it on in the changing room, I come back out and mum looks at me adoringly in it. I shake my head, not liking it at all, "try this one" she says handing me a pink dress that resembles a ballerina's outfit. I try it on and don't like that either as it's too tight and makes me feel uncomfortable. I try on a bunch of other dresses, none of them I like, "oh sweetheart, you have to choose one of them" mum pleads to me. I roll my eyes and scan over all the dresses I tried on, I pick up a little navy blue dress, "I guess I'll take this one" I say, mum squeals with excitement and pays for it. We walk back through town and stop of at a café for lunch. I order a hot chocolate and a bacon and brie sandwich, whilst mum gets a cappuccino and a scone. I eat my sandwich quietly, not paying attention to mum going on about makeup and clothes, all that girly stuff that I don't care about.

It goes four o clock and we get back in the car to take me back to Burnywood. Mum goes on again all the way back, whilst I pretend to be interested not wanting to upset her. We eventually get back, I press the doorbell and eventually Rachel answers, "nice time?" she asks me, I nod and mum beams next to me, "we had a lovely time, I was wondering if I could have a word" she says to Rachel, who nods back and they both go into the office.

I walk upstairs and into our bedroom. Gaby, Rory, Jack and Caroline are playing cards together. Gaby beams at me as I walk in, "Ree! How did it go?" she asks me. I slump down onto my bed, "I guess it was alright" I say. Honestly it wasn't fun at all, mum is nothing like I remembered her, "so it wasn't as fun as you'd hoped it was then?" Jack asks me. I nod and move closer to the group, "deal me in would you?" I tell Gaby, who deals out some cards for me. I join their game until Artie calls dinner. We all go downstairs and join all the other kids as we're served ravioli. I eat silently, whilst everyone else talks loudly and I can barely hear myself think. Which is a good thing in my case. Rachel walks into the kitchen, "Ree, can I borrow you for a second?" she ask me, I nod and follow her into the office. Mum is sitting down in there and smiles as I walk in, I smile back at her. "How do you feel about going out with your mum again next Saturday?" Rachel asks me happily, thinking that it means mums going to foster me or something, but we know that's not going to happen. I nod at her smiling, "yeah, I'd love to go out again" I say, trying my best to seem enthusiastic about it. Mum stands up smiling at me, "I knew you'd be as excited as I am about it" she says and pulls me into a hug, I hug her back happy that I've got my mum. She may not be the way I remember her, she may not be into the same things as me, but she's still my mum, and I'll love her no matter what, "see you next week mum" I say as she walks out, I look out of the window as she drives off back to her own home.

I walk upstairs after dinner. Caroline is sitting down brushing out her dark brown hair, she scowls as she sees me, "having fun with your new best friend?" I ask her as I walk in. She scowls harder at me as I sit down on my bed, "first of all she was my best friend first, second of all at least I've got friends" she says, then starts brushing her hair again. I roll my eyes at her annoyed, "FYI, I have friends, Gaby's my friend, so is Austin, Jack, Rory!" I say annoyed that she's calling me out on something like that.

**Gaby Martin POV**

I walk out of the bathroom and here a loud conversation coming from our room, "Gaby was my friend first!" I recognize the voice as Caroline's. What's going on? I thought Caroline and Ree were friends now, "she can have more than one friend" Ree tells her. I put my ear to the door, "why would she want you as a friend? Why would anyone want to be your friend?" Caroline yells at her. I open the door, "I would!" I yell at Caroline, who looks back at me stunned. Not realising I hear her saying that, Ree smirks to herself. "I would want to be Ree's friend, but I don't want to be yours anymore!" I say folding my arms, Caroline throws the hairbrush onto the floor and storms out, slamming the door loudly behind her. Ree and I burst into a fit of giggles, "I'm sorry I didn't realise" I tell Ree, she smiles at me forgivingly, still giggling from Caroline's exit, "it's ok, your forgiven."

The next day I pass Caroline in the corridor, she stops infront of me, "I've asked Artie if I can change rooms" she tells me, "he says everyone's swapping rooms soon anyway" she says before walking off again. Every few years we swap rooms and share with other people in different rooms of the house. That's why the rooms have numbers on, which means they'll be changing from 32-40 to 41-49 instead. I wonder who I'll be sharing a room with this time.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, please review it means the world to me :)**


	21. The Time Of My Life

**21.**

_I've had the time of my life_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Cus I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Cus I've had the time of my life_

_I've searched through every open door_

_Till I've found, what I need_

_And I owe it all to you_

I walk into my new room, room number 42 this time, instead of room 34. It's a completely new room to last time and I have no idea who I'm sharing a room with. I walk in with my bags and see Santana lying on one of the three beds. This room is much bigger than the last one, it's much happier aswell with white walls instead of grey. I sit down on one of the three beds, each of them has a little table in between, which makes the room seem even bigger. The door opens and Lara walks in with her bags, "I have to share with you?" she asks me frustrated, I nod at her and she groans before sitting down on the last bed in between Santana and mine's. I empty my bag into the plastic see through box under my bed and shove it back under before Lara can nick something from it.

**Austin Scott POV**

I walk into room 44, my new bedroom. Occupying two of the three beds is Jack and Rory. I smile at them as I walk in. This is much better than what I'd hoped for, as I used to room with my brother Tim before he left. I sit down on the last bed, "wanna play?" Rory asks, holding up a pack of cards, "sure" I say and slump down next to them as they deal me in.

**Quinn Marie Bell POV**

I stare at room 41 before me. Then slowly open the door nervously, revealing my two new roommates. Infront of me I see Teeny and Gaby having a pillow fight, they smile at me as I walk in. Few. I thought I was going to end up sharing with Lara or Imogen. I put my bags down as Teeny hits me in the face with a pillow making her and Gaby giggle loudly. I stand up on the bed and grab one of my pillows, hitting Teeny back and making her giggle louder. Gaby hits me and I hit her back like with Teeny. We start a full on pillow fight, jumping up and down on the bed as we do, making an awful racket. Though most people do anyway, so we won't be the only ones. There's some screaming and shouting coming from another room so I expect that one's got more trouble than ours.

**Lester Sparrow POV**

I take a deep breath outside my new room number 47. Theres lots of shouting and screaming coming from it, I slowly open the door and see Olly and Larry hitting each other and punching each other. I walk in slowly and sit down on the bed pushed against the wall in the corner, hoping they won't see me and start punching me aswell. They roll onto the floor and start hitting and punching even harder, whilst some giggles come from another room which is probally a lot happier than the room I'm stuck with.

**Caroline Agron POV**

I walk into room 45, not seeing the big deal about all of this at all. Imogen and Annie are sitting on one of the beds talking. I sit down on the other one, putting my stuff into the plastic box under my bed. I groan as the sound of a fight comes from another room. Great, just what I need. Gaby hates me now, Ree always hated me. I bet Rory hates me now to, considering he looks out for his younger sister, then that means Jack will hate me because he's Rory's best friend. So basically I'm friendless. Why do bad things always happen to me?

**Lee Griffin POV**

Room 46. Austin and Tim's old room. I open the door and see Niall sitting down on one of the two beds, them both squished close together as it's the smallest room in the house. I sit down on one of the beds and put my bag under the bed, as I don't put my stuff in the plastic boxes so I know if it gets stolen. When you open my bag, the zip makes a loud noise so I'll be able to tell if anyone's trying to take any of my things. I smile at Niall, happy with my new roommate. It could be worse, much worse.

* * *

**There quite short paragraphs, but I was focusing on the new rooms and everything. please review :)**


	22. I Say A Little Prayer

**22.**

_The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup, (makeup)_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_While combing my hair now, and wondering what dress to wear now (wear now)_

_I say a little prayer for you_

_Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart_

_And I will love you forever, forever we never will part_

_Oh how I love you_

_Together, together that's how it must be_

_To live without you, would only mean heartbreak for me_

**Jesse Birch POV**

"Jesse!" Artie screams from downstairs. I run down before he can get any angrier. Standing next to him are three ginger boys, two of them I'm positive are twins and the other one looks a bit younger. "This is George, Tommy and Liam" Artie tells me, "you'll be sharing a room with George" he says. I stare at him angrily. It's always me that has to give something up, though it was probally coming anyway since I had my own room, I knew it wasn't going to stay like that for long, "why can't he share with someone else?" I ask angrily, annoyed that he chose me, "because I thought you'd be kind enough to welcome him here!" Artie says, his voice level rising. I sigh annoyed, "now take him to his new room" I don't move, "NOW!" he yells. I groan loudly, "what about those two, where are they going to sleep?" I ask Artie, still annoyed about sharing with George. "Well theres a spare room now Patrick and Tim have left, they can sleep in room 43, now go and take George to room 48!" he yells louder on the last sentence.

I walk up the stairs with George following behind me. We walk into my room and sit down on my bed. George sits down on the other unoccupied bed and puts his bag next to him. I look down at my phone and start playing a game on it. George pulls an iPhone from his bag, my eyes widen in shock, "woah" is all I can say, he smiles up at me. I put my own phone down and watch as he pulls out an iPod aswell, followed by an iPad. His family must be rich, "wanna borrow something?" he asks me. I smile at him in disbelief.

* * *

**Ok, i know this chapters really short, but it's only about the new kids at Burnywood and I wanted them to have their own chapter. Hope you liked it anyway, please let me know what you think of it!**


	23. All By Myself

**23.**

_All by myself_

_Don't want to be all _

_by myself anymore_

**Caroline Agron POV**

When Ree went into depression, everyone was worried about her, she was the centre of attention and I'm sure she loved it. Now I'm depressed and no-one cares. It's not my fault I wanted to be Gaby's friend, Ree kept getting in the way and Gaby's the only real friend I've ever had. She likes me for who I am, I'm never had a friend like that before. Honestly I've never had any friends before I came to Burnywood. I thought it was going to bad when I ended up in here, but then I met Gaby and my whole world seemed to lighten up, she soon became my best friend, I was friends with her brother Rory and his friend Jack aswell. Just like Ree is now, she basically stole my life from me. It's not my fault I left it behind, I thought it was for the better and Gaby was happy for me aswell.

It started when my dad got in touch with me. He wanted to take me out for the day, it took a while but I eventually agreed to meet up with him. When I did it went really well, we had loads of fun. The next weekend he took me bowling with his girlfriend Dianna, she was really nice and it felt like a real family when we were together. After six months of day trips and sleepovers, dad and Dianna decided to foster me, so I went to live with them leaving my great life at Burnywood behind me.

When I first moved in with them, everything was perfect. We'd go swimming, bowling, ice skating, everything. It was so fun and I was so happy. But a few months later Dianna fell ill, then a few weeks later she died in hospital, leaving me devastated and dad heartbroken. Whenever he saw my face it reminded him of Dianna, he couldn't cope looking after me and I was sent back to Burnywood. No matter how much I pleaded, he had his mind set on sending me back. So I came back and found Ree in my place, living the perfect life that I had before I moved in with Dianna and dad. I tried to be nice at first, but she was horrible to me, so I did the same back to her. Then Gaby heard me shouting at her, it was unfair. Ree stole my life, just because my foster mum died. Now my life is a living hell, so you know how I feel. Would you have done the same?

**This is basically Caroline's back story. Hope you like it, please review ****J**


	24. Candles

**24.**

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light_

_Blow the candles out_

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_And I think I'll be alright_

Rachel drops us off at school. Everyone rushes inside, happy to be away from Burnywood. I walk slowly class, taking the longest route possible, "Ree! Hey wait up!" I turn around and see Austin running up to me, I smile as he reaches me, "hey Austin" I say as he catches up with me and we walk side by side to English. We get to class just before the bell rings and sit down as our teacher walks in and starts the lesson. I try to focus on what she's trying to teach us, but it's so boring I tune out. Beside me it looks as if Austin's fallen asleep. Suddenly a piece of screwed up paper is thrown at me from the other direction, I look around before picking it up and unfolding it to read the note,

_Hi Ree, how's Burnywood? Sorry we haven't had a chance to talk yet since your visit, you keep running off when we see you at school, love Carmen, Lily and Tee xxx_

I smile to myself as I read the letter, then glance to my side and see Carmen and Lily smiling at me, 'thankyou' I mouth to them. The bell rings and I wake up Austin as we head out to maths. Which is boring like I'd suspected. After maths I have PE, so I walk to the changing rooms and change slowly hoping the lesson will pass by quickly.

In PE we have boys verses girls tennis. The teams are very sexist, I don't understand why we have to compete in these teams just because of our gender, it's unfair! The first match begins, Santana and Kathy against George and Olly. The boys win as Santana suffers a blow to the head, leaving Kathy who is rubbish at sport as she's a total girly girl. After a few matches my name is called out, I'm paired with Quinn, oh great, the man stealer. I glare at her as the game begins, us against Jack and Austin. Quinn's actually really good at tennis, so am I as I've been playing for about five years now. We draw the match, then Coach Mendler blows his whistle, signalling the end of the lesson. Afterwards he tells us about a sign up sheet for a boys tennis team and a girls tennis team. Do they really have to have a different team for a different gender? Why can't they just have a team of mixed genders? So sexist!

At lunchtime I look around for somewhere to sit, then I spot Tee waving at me. I hurry over and sit next to her, we're joined by Carmen and Lily first, who are talking about the tennis lesson we had, "Ree, you should totally go for the girls tennis team!" Lily says, Carmen nods in agreement, "maybe I will" I say, cramming a spoonful of pasta in my mouth. Johnny, Tyler and Lesley join us, I scowl at Lesley she sits infront of me, she scowls back, "I can see why Rick dumped you" she says, Elektra laughs at me as she walks past, then sits with some girls on another table further away, "just ignore her" Tee whispers to me.

I finish my lunch them head of to science, where I'm partnered with Jack. We begin our dissection, the whole while Jack is very squeamish and doesn't want to touch the dead fish, so I end up doing it all myself. He's more girly than I am! We finish science and I run out to my next lesson History, not wanting to be late as it's all the way on the other side of the massive school. I run to the classroom and get there just in time. I sit in silence for the whole of the lesson until the last bell rings and I run out of the classroom, ignoring the teacher telling me off for running. I get to the Burnywood van and quickly sit down at the back. Eventually everyone gets on and Rachel drives back to Burnywood. It's only Monday and I'm already exhausted! Imagine, what I'm going to be like on Friday.

We get back to Burnywood and I rush upstairs to get changed out of my school uniform, which is really itchy and annoying. I take a quick shower before putting on my jeans and a blue long sleeved t-shirt. I walk back into my new room and sit down on my bed, Santana is sitting on her own bed and is reading quietly. When I first came here I thought she was really scary, Gaby warned me that she was. I had no reason to dislike her, so why did I? Because she's actually a quiet person who keeps to herself most of the time and tries to avoid trouble. I don't know why I was scared of her in the first place. Though she does look quite scary, with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes like a cat. She stares a lot which can be quite scary, but all in all she's actually a lot nicer than people make her out to be.


	25. It's A Man's World

**25.**

_This is a man's world,_

_And it would be nothing, nothing_

_Without a woman or a girl_

The last bell rings and I head off to the changing rooms to get changed for tennis tryouts. I still think it's sexist how theres a boys and a girls team for sports. Once I've changed into my PE kit I walk outside onto the tennis courts, where Austin and Quinn both are aswell. I go and stand next to Quinn on the side of the court that's filled with girls, which is just silly. Coach Mendler sets me up in a match against Ellie, a sporty girl in my class who's really competitive. I beat her and she runs off looking like she's about to cry. I win the next two matches and at the end of the tryouts Coach Mendler reads out the names of the people who have made the teams, "the boy's team" he shouts at us all, he has a naturally shouty voice, "Rodger Phillips, Gregory Davies, Austin Scott, Joshua Dean, Johnny Taylor and Liam O' Donavon" he reads out. Austin looks happy, as does Johnny who I didn't even notice was here. I don't know any of the others. He begins to read out the list of people who made the girl's tennis team, "Quinn Bell, Isobel Myers, Valerie Hayward, Emily Baxter, Ree Whitlock and Elektra Perkins" she reads out. My eyes widen on the last name as I look around and see Elektra smiling to herself. Oh no!


	26. Run The World

**26.**

_Who run the world_

_Girls, (girls)_

_Who run the world_

_Girls, (girls)_

_Who run this mother, yup_

_Who run this mother, yup_

_Who run the world_

_Girls, (girls)_

_Girls, (girls)_

I get changed for tennis. It's still a practise session, but coach Mendler's decided to play the boys team against the girls team. I'm not looking forward to this, especailly because Quinn and Elektra are on my team and I don't like either of them. Quinn because she stole Rory from me and Elektra, well because she's Elektra! I walk out onto the tennis court, "Isobel and Valerie against Johnny and Rodger" Coach Mendler calls out. They take their places on the court and the match begins. I find it boring to watch tennis, but fun to play. I look around at the court in boredom, why is school so boring? Can't they make it more fun?

"Liam and Austin against Ree and Quinn" he calls out. Great, I'm with Quinn. I take my place next to her and focus on the task at hand. We begin the game and it's obvious that Liam's the star player, though I'm pretty sure that move was cheating, "Coach, he just cheated!" I tell him, Liam starts to protest, "no, you were I saw you" we start arguing as he throws his racket on the ground, Coach blows his whistle but we ignore him. I slap Liam around the face harshly.

I sit outside the head teacher's office in my school uniform. I guess I went a little crazy out there, but Liam definatley deserved it! It's not my fault he decided to cheat, I can't believe Coach Mendler only sent me off, he didn't say anything to Liam. Then you'll never believe what happened next. Liam comes striding down the corridor and sits on the other chair outside the office. I scowl at him and he scowls back, "why were you sent off?" I ask him, he looks up at me, "my racket flew out of my hand and broke a window" he tells me, I laugh, "it's not funny!" he says, which only makes me laugh harder. "I'm getting sent home" he tells me, I stop laughing, "me to" I say, Coach Mendler told me he was phoning Artie. Liam sighs, "at least you've got a proper home" he tells me. I look at him confused, first of all what happened to his home? Second of all, I don't! "trust me I don't" I tell him. He looks up at me confused, "then where do you live?" he asks me. I sigh, not wanting to say that I live in a care home as he might use it against me, "Burnywood" I say, his eyes widen as he's probally heard all about it, "what about you? Why don't you have a proper home?" I ask him. He looks up again, "I live in Elm Tree house" he says, really? "I lived there a few years ago, then I moved in with my brother" he tells me, "but that didn't work out so now I'm back there" he tells me. I nod my head understandingly.

Suddenly I see Mike walking down the corridor towards us, I look away hoping he doesn't see me, "Ree, what are you doing here?" Mike asks me, oh no he saw me. My mind goes blank, looking for the right words, "she hit me!" Liam exclaims, Mike looks back at me and holds back some laughter, "really?" he asks me excited, I nod my head smiling at him. Liam looks between us shocked, "excuse me, it really hurt" he says, making Mike laugh even harder, "I'm sure it did" he says as he takes Liam outside.

A few minutes later, Artie comes strolling down the corridor, he grabs me by the collar of my school shirt and drags me outside, literally throwing me into the car. He speeds down the road until we get back to Burnywood. When we get back he grabs my collar again and takes me down some stairs I never knew where there. We reach what looks like another corridor, with four doors. Each of them have one of those slidey window things like they have in prison cells. Artie opens the door of one of them and chucks me in. I land in a heap on the floor, I hear the sound of Artie locking the door. I look around, the walls and floors are grey, there are no windows, just the one on the door which is padlocked. Theres a mattress leaning against the wall, I sit down on it, wondering how long I'll be trapped inside here.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review :)**


	27. One Way Or Another

**27.**

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna find ya_

_I'm gonna getcha, getcha, getcha, getcha_

_One way or another_

_I'm gonna win ya_

_I'll getcha, I'll getcha_

After a week of being in the cell, Artie lets me out. I've missed a load of school and I'm even more skinnier as he only gave me little bowls of food each day, which I didn't eat much of as they were disgusting. At least I'm finally out and I'm definatley not doing anything that could put me back in there.

Rachel drives Quinn and I to our first tennis match, against Clarendon Secondary school for girls. We arrive early and have to wait for the whole girls team to get here. Eventually everyone has arrived and we start the first match. I'm paired with Elektra and we're against two posh looking girly girls. We start the match and after a while we're in the lead. We're one shot away from winning, if we get this then we've won the match. I put my racket up to hit the ball as it comes, but I'm set off track as Elektra's racket comes in collision with my stomach, sending me flying and landing on the floor. Coach Mendler blows his whistle and comes to check if I'm alright. My heads bleeding from bashing on the floor and I'm taken off to recover from my injury. Emily is put on in my place and she's rubbish, I don't understands how she made the team. Soon the opposing team have won. I scowl at Elektra as Quinn and I go to find Rachel again.

We get back to Burnywood and everyone's interested about why I have a bandage on my head. I go up to my room and change out of my PE kit. "REE!" Artie calls from downstairs. I rush down, not wanting to anger him. I run into the office, "phone call" he says handing me the office phone and walking out to give me some peace. I put the phone to my ear, "hello" I say, "hi Ree" the sound of Tee's voice startles me, but I smile anyway, "how's Burnywood?" she asks me. I sit down on Artie's chair, "it's alright I guess, we lost the tennis match thanks to Elektra, but I'm sure you've heard all about it" I say. Tee agrees with me, apparently Elektra did hit me on purpose, surprise, surprise. "I've talked to Mike about it and we were wondering if you were allowed to visit Elm Tree again soon" Tee says excitedly. There is a visitors day coming soon, I think it's next week, "yeah, I'll talk to Brittany about it" I say, "I'd really love to come again" I say happily, spinning around on my chair "So how's Rick?" I ask her, she pauses, "he's alright" she says, "Lesley's dad came out of hospital and she's gone back to living with him" Tee tells me, I smile at this happy that she's finally left as she was as bad as Elektra.

Tee has to go so I hang up, then go and find Brittany to ask about the next visitors day. I find her in George and Jesse's room changing their bed covers, I go to help her, "hi Brittany" I say, she smiles at me, "I was wondering if I could go to Elm Tree on the next visitors day" I tell her, she looks up at me again, "as long as Mike's alright with it of course you can" she says, "don't forget that you're going out with your mum on Saturday though" she reminds me, I roll my eyes, "don't worry I won't forget" I tell her. I'm actually really looking forward to it. Mum says we're going bowling.

* * *

**not as long as other chapters, but I hope you still like it. Remember to review, if you have any more song suggestions I'm happy to use them as I'm running out of ideas :)**


	28. Perfect

**28.**

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like your less than, less than perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever fell_

_Like you're nothing _

_You are perfect to me_

Mum drops me off back at Burnywood after we've been bowling. It was really fun, we both enjoyed it and mum wants to take me out again next week, she wants to take me out every Saturday! I'm so glad she's not actually dead, though I still have no idea why dad told me she died. Maybe he thought she was dead?

I walk back inside Burnywood and go up to my room. Santana smiles at me vaguely as I walk in. Then Olly appears in the doorway of our room, "Santana, can I have a word?" I look at him then back at Santana, confused, "I'm busy" she tells him quietly. He doesn't move from the doorway. He turns to me, "get out!" he orders me. I don't move either, "I said get out!" he yells at me. I stand up and push past him out of the room. He walks in slamming the door behind him. I walk along and knock on Gaby's door, she opens it and smiles up at me, "hey Gaby, I've been kicked out of my room so I'm going to hand out here for a bit" I tell her and walk into her room and sit down on her bed. Quinn smiles up at me as I sit down, I ignore her still not happy about being her tennis partner.

**Annabelle Bremer POV**

Imogen and I start playing with some of my dollies, whilst Caroline keeps glaring at us. It's really starting to freak me out, have we upset her or something? She's sitting on her bed reading a book she got for christmas, I sit up straighter and peer over at her, "would you like to join us?" I ask her, she looks over her book at me and Imogen. I'm immediately regretting asking her. She shrugs and comes to sit down on the floor with me. I didn't think she'd say yes. She joins us playing with my dollies and she's actually quite nice, just got a troubled childhood like everyone else. Sometimes that can change people so I suspect that's all that has happened here. I used to be scared of Caroline, but now I realise she's not too bad.

* * *

**Ok, first remember to review and come up with song suggestions :)**** It would make my day. Second I want to bring some new kids in to replace ones that will be leaving soon, so can you submit a character please by filling out the form. Thankx**

**Full Name:**

**Nick name (Optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Friends they make in Burnywood:**

**Enemies they make in Burnywood:**

**Why are they in Care:**

**Crush On Anyone:**

**Thankyou, please take the time to submit a character to my story :)**


	29. Walking On Sunshine

**29.**

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah_

_And don't it feel god_

**Tina Tercell POV**

Rachel set me up with a hopeful foster family the other day. It was just one lady, her name's Ella and we went ice skating. At first I was really wobbly, but then I got the hang of it. Ella and I had a great time and she's taking me out again for swimming and pizza next week. I think she might want to foster me!

**Quinn Marie Bell POV**

Teeny's been telling about this Ella girl who keeps taking her out. In a way I'm happy for her, but in another way I don't like it! Teeny and I have been here for about four years now, ever since then I've been like a mother to her, and now Ella thinks she can just waltz in here and take that away from me. I can't believe she wants to split me and Teeny up, she's like a daughter to me, when I'm without her I feel incomplete. I rush home everyday so I can check that she's still ok. Teeny is the only family I've got, I don't want to lose her aswell. So Ella better watch out. They say keep your enemies close, well Ella you're about to get a new best friend.

**Caroline Agron POV**

"George, Tommy Liam!" Rachel calls for the office. The three boys rush downstairs from Jesse's room and into the office. Wondering what's going on, I kneel down and press my ear to the door, I can just make out what their saying. "They liked us, they really liked us!" I hear one of the twins say. Who liked them? "foster!" George yells, sending me back a bit. So someone wants to foster the Pierce's. Who in their right mind would want to foster that bunch of misfits. "calm down George" Rachel says soothingly, barely loud enough for me to here. Suddenly the door bashes into me and I'm sent flying. I land on my back looking up at George who has just walked out of the office, he groans as he walks past, stepping on my hand. I just glare up at him, not letting out the squeal which desperately tries to squeeze out of me. I stand up as the twins come out. Rachel sighs as she realises I was listening in. "in the office" Rachel says, pointing to the empty chair in there. I walk in grudgingly, not again!

**Lara Mason POV**

I walk downstairs and into the living room. I start reading one of my fashion magazines, when Quinn walks up to me, "what do you want?" I ask her, annoyed that she's talking to me as she never does. "your help" she says pathetically, I roll my eyes at her and look down at my magazine, "to cause trouble" she finishes off mischievously. I look up from my magazine and place it on the floor, smiling up at her. Now that's something I'm dying to help with.

**Quinn Marie Bell POV**

I had to go to Lara for help, I don't know how to cause trouble. I never have and I never thought I would. But desperate times call for desperate measures. Ella's coming round today for lunch to meet Teeny's 'friends' so it's the perfect time for Lara's plan to take place. I walk into the dining room where everyone's already sitting down, Lara smiles at me sneakily and I smile back. I can't wait to see the look on Ella's face.

**Ree Whitlock POV**

Lara's planning something. You can see the mischievous smirk on her face. I have a feeling it's to do with Teeny and Ella, I'm not going to let that happen. I'm not going to let her ruin Teeny's chances of getting fostered. But she's smiling at someone. Quinn? Quinn's in on it too? I never thought I'd see the day that Quinn stepped over to the dark side. Whatever those two are planning, I need to stop them. Before it's too late.

* * *

**Ok, I really need the characters as soon as possible. There are quite a few characters leaving soon in my story and it's important that the new care kids are ready soon. I'm sorry to rush you, It's just nearly getting to that point in the story. Please leave a review, you know how much I love reading what you think, and I'm always open to song suggestions I'll try my best to work a storyline into the lyrics. **


	30. Who Says

**30.**

_Who says, who says your not perfect_

_Who says your not worth it_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says your not pretty_

_Who says your not beautiful, who says_

**Quinn Marie Bell POV**

Ella arrives and sits next to Teeny and me. Lunch goes great, we al have a great time and Ella isn't actually that bad. It doesn't seem like she really is trying to steal Teeny away from me anymore, now I've actually met her. After lunch Teeny and Ella head outside, "Quinn why don't you come with us?" Teeny asks keenly. I stand up and walk outside with them. Lara holds back a smile as she passes me, excited about our plan later on. Teeny and Ella start talking and I just trail on after them. We sit down on the bench by the greenhouse and I listen to their boring conversation about fun things they want to do together. Occasionally Teeny will say things like 'you could come to Quinn' or 'all three of us should do that together" just to make me feel included, but I know she doesn't mean it.

Ella goes inside to get us all a drink, as Teeny was complaining that she was thirsty. Teeny scooches closer towards me on the bench. She studies my face carefully before saying, "you do like Ella don't you?" she asks. I smile at her trying to seem happy as I don't want to upset her anymore than what she'll be like in a few minutes after Lara's plan commences, "course I do, she's perfect. You love her, the others love her. Soon you'll be off and living with her, never to set foot in Burnywood again, leaving me behind and forgetting I ever existed!" I nearly yell the last part, as my voice gets higher and faster. Teeny looks at me shocked, "Quinn, I could never forget you" she tells me, putting a hand on mine, "your like a big sister to me, I love you" she tells me. I look at her and can't help smile to myself, "you're welcome to visit anytime you know, if Ella doesn't like it then that's her problem" Teeny tells me. I smile at her wider, "you really are the little sister I always wanted" I tell her, she leans in and I hug her tightly, closing my eyes as I'm lost in the moment. Suddenly I remember Lara's plan. I need to stop it, before Ella's attacked!

I quickly jolt up and start running into the house, "where are you going?" Teeny calls after me. But I keep on running, ignoring her screaming after me. I get into the house and run into the kitchen. Then I spot Lara laughing and realise I'm too late. Wait a minute, that's Ella standing next to her laughing isn't it? Yes, it is. Then who's the one who's had their skin died green then? I run up to Lara, the whole of Burnywood's standing there laughing. I look at what their laughing at and see Ree standing there covered in green, looking really angry and embarrassed. I'm sure that under all the green her face is bright red from the humiliation.

A few hours later, I knock on Ree's bedroom door. "Go away!" a voice shouts from inside. I ignore them and walk straight in. Sitting on her bed, is Ree wearing a dressing gown and her hair is tied in a towel, she turns to be furiously, "what don't you understand about go away!" she yells at me. I roll my eyes, ignoring that. I sit down on the bed next to her as she refuses to look at me, though I saw her face all red and blotchy like she's been crying. At least most of the green's come off. I look at her apologetically, "I'm so sorry Ree, it wasn't meant for you" I tell her, feeling really guilty, "I could have stopped it, I should have stopped it" I tell her. She turns round to face me, "you did this to me?" she says through her tears and anger. I nod my head ashamed of what happened. "Yes, I did. But I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant for you it was meant for Ella, you just got in the way" I tell her, feeling even more guilty, she scowls at me, "just get out!" she yells throwing a pillow at me. I walk out and look down at the floor guiltily. Ashamed of what I've done.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review if you can. I really do need some more characters for the story. Please please please submit a character. You have no idea how much I need them, but thankyou anyway for first couple:)**


	31. Call Me Maybe

**31.**

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

We all wave goodbye to Teeny, who drives off with her new foster mum Ella. Once she's gone we go back inside, Quinn looks sad to see her go, but I'm still really mad at her, that was the most humiliating moment of my life! I go into the living room where everyone else is. A few minutes later Artie walks in, "ok, listen up" he says, everybody looks up at him from whatever their doing, "now Teeny's gone theres a spare bed, so Quinn and Gaby you'll be getting a new roommate" he tells us. Quinn starts to object, not happy about the idea of someone replacing Teeny, but Gaby seems happy about it as she's an all round nice person and loves new people, "why wasn't I told about this sooner?" Quinn demands to Artie, still fussing about a new roommate, "because she's coming tomorrow" Artie tells her. Quinn raises her eyebrows at him questioningly, "I only just found out a few minutes ago. If you have a problem take it up with someone who cares!" he shouts at her before storming out.

The room goes silent, until Gaby breaks the ice, "I think it'll be nice having someone new here" she says cheerfully, trying to brighten the atmosphere in the room as she does so well. I smile at her agreeing. "yeah, it will be as fun as the titanic!" Lara says sarcastically. Gaby rolls her eyes at her and I smile to myself. "It always happens when someone leaves" Rory says, "when Caroline left Ree came" he says pointing towards me and Caroline as he speaks, "then Tim left and Caroline came back" he exclaims, "since Teeny's gone, theres room for someone else, so that's whats happening, deal with it" he says, obviously directing the last comment at Quinn, which makes me smile.

We all get up early the next time. Everyone's eager to see the new girl who's joining us. She's supposed to arrive here at eleven and it's quarter past already. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Rachel goes to get it and greet the new girl. They go into the office like all new people do and spend a while in their sorting out forms and all that boring stuff. A few minutes later Rachel walks in with a young girl that looks about my age. My eyes immediately go to her hair, which has lost of different colours woven into her natural brown hair. Her outfit is as eye catching, she's wearing a Florissant pink t shirt with DANCE written across it in bright yellow letters, she's also wearing leopard print leggings and an unlatching pair of shoes, one red converse and one zebra print one!

Everyone looks at her for a moment, then Gaby dances up to her, "hi I'm Gaby" she says smiling at her, "I'm Charlie" she replies back. Gaby holds her hand out and Charlie shakes it politely, "Charlie, isn't that a boys name?" George asks. Caroline kicks the back of his chair as if to say _shut up_, Charlie blushes slightly, "my full name's Charlotte" she says confidently, "but if you ever call me that I'll punch the shit out of you!" she says sternly. Some of the younger ones tense in their seats by her use of language, "Charlot- Charlie, we don't swear here!" Rachel tells her harshly. Charlie rolls her eyes at her dismissively, "Gaby why don't you show Charlie here to her new room, Quinn you go too" Rachel says, trying to brighten up the moment, Quinn starts to object again, "now Quinn!" Rachel says more stricter. The two girls walk upstairs, taking Charlie with them.

**Charlie Platt POV**

Gaby pulls me up the stairs. The house is so big and scary, all the kids here seem so big and fierce. Except Gaby, she seems really nice. She leads me into a small room with three beds crammed into it. Quinn trails in behind us, I look around at the tiny room and sigh, "it's uh" I don't know quite the words to describe it exactly, "rubbish, pathetic, titchy" Gaby suggests. I laugh slightly, "yes all of the above" I say. Gaby walks over to a bed with a plain white cover on it, "this is your bed" she says, resting her hands on the frame, "and this is my bed" she says sitting down on one covered in a flowery bed spread, "that's Quinn's bed" she says pointing to a bed with silk pink sheets, on top is Quinn who's glaring at me sulkily, "have I done something wrong?" I whisper to Gaby, wondering why Quinn's being so cold to me. Gaby shakes her head, "don't worry, she's just a bit upset because our friend Teeny used to sleep in that bed" she tells me, "Teeny was like Quinn's sister, they were inseperable" Gaby tells me. I sit down on my new bed, "so what happened?" I ask, curious to know why Teeny left, "she got fostered of course" Gaby tells me, lying down on her bed. I nod my head, realising how stupid I must have sounded.

There's a knock at the door, "come in" Gaby yells. A girl about the same age as me with glossy red hair and a capturing face walks in and sits down on Gaby's bed, I expect that their good friends. "Hi, I'm Ree" she says to me smiling. I smile back, glad that she's as friendly as Gaby and not like Quinn, "nice to meet you Ree" I say, still smiling at her. Ree picks up a magazine from Gaby's bed, "so how long have you been in care for?" Ree asks me. I look up at her, "about two minutes" I tell her nodding. She looks up at me apologetically, "no, it's ok, you didn't know" I say, she relaxes slightly and I look down at my odd shoes, apparently my outfit's too bright, that's what my new socail worker Melody told me at least. "So who should I trust and who shouldn't I?" I ask Gaby and Ree, they exchange looks then smile at me. Gaby opens her mouth to talk, "well my brother Rory's really nice and his friend Jack. Quinn's usually nice, but she's in a bit of a strop today" she says glancing at Quinn, who throws a pillow at Gaby, "Liam and Tommy the twins are nice, their really funny" she says, obviously thinking about something, "Caroline used to be alright. Austin's nice aswell, he likes Ree" she says doing bunny ears on the word 'like', I giggle quietly whilst Ree rolls her eyes and looks at me again, "at any cost, avoid Lara, Olly, Jesse, Larry, George who's really moody and Lester can be alright sometimes" Ree tells me. I nod, taking in all the information. I've never been in care before, but I thought it would be way worse than this.

* * *

**Thankx everyone who submitted a character, I'll be using them all :) If you still want to submit a character then I can still use them in future chapters if you like. Yay!**


	32. The One That Got Away

**32.**

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_So I don't have to say_

_You're the one that got away_

_The one that got away_

We all sit in the living room as Artie ordered us. Wandering what's going on now. Gaby's been really excited because it's August now and her eleventh birthday's on Sunday. When she gets exited, everyone gets excited, so we're all in an exited mood today. Rachel walks into the living room where everyone's gathered, "guys listen up" she calls out and we all quieten down slightly so she can be heard, "Liam, Tommy and George have some great news to share with us" she says happily, "their being fostered!" she says enthusiastically. Gaby squeals next to me, happy that the Pierce boys are finally getting their happy ending.

Most people walk out after the announcement. People keep congratulating the three boys that their finally leaving even though they only came about three months ago. I walk up to Rory in the hallway, "so do you think there will be some new people soon then? It follows your theory" I tell him. Rory smiles down at me, happy that I've been listening to what he says, I think he's forgotten about what happened when I saw him and Quinn together, at least I hope so, "just wait and see Ree, soon this place will be full of new faces" he says happily as he walks into his room.

Two days later, the boys have gone after a leaving party that we had as Artie was ill and couldn't work that day. Rachel and Brittany gather us in the living room again. I look over at Rory and smile at him, he smiles back as though we're sharing an inside joke, "new people?" I ask, trying to sound curiously. Brittany nods, "gosh Ree, how did you guess?" she asks sarcastically and we all laugh, "well arrangements have been made" Rachel says, "and theres going to be a lot of swapping rooms, but I think you can all cope with it" she says. We all nod in agreement. "Quinn, you'll be moving into Liam and Tommy's old room, room 34" she says, Quinn looks very happy about that, "Ree you'll be moving in with Gaby and Charlie" Gaby hugs me from beside me on the sofa, happy that we're rooming together again. "Niall you're moving in with Jesse now George has gone" I look over at Niall who looks upset to move again, him and Lee have become good friends actually. "Lee you'll be staying in your room but a new boy's coming who'll be joining you" she says, I'm losing track of everything already, "and that's it for now, but we have two rooms spare so they'll probally be more people soon" Rachel says, then she walks out and back into the office.

Brittany helps me move my stuff into Gaby and Charlie's room after Quinn's moved into her new room. I take the empty bed and start putting my stuff away, happy with my new roommates, "it's my birthday on Sunday, it's my birthday on Sunday!" Gaby keeps singing as she jumps up and down on her bed. I stand up on my bed and start jumping aswell, "it's Gaby's birthday on Sunday, it's Gaby's birthday on Sunday" I say jumping with her, which makes Gaby giggle. Charlie walks in and looks at us like we're mad, which we are, "bounce with us" I tell Charlie. At first she looks at me, then she stands up on her bed and starts singing the same little tune as me and Gaby, with the same words as me.

In the morning we all go downstairs for breakfast and see an unfamiliar boy with dirty blonde hair sitting with Lee and Niall at the end of the table, Niall stands up, "this is Danny" he tells everyone, "he's sharing with Lee now" Niall says, then sits back down again. Gaby, Charlie and I go and sit opposite Danny, Lee and Niall, "hi Danny" I say to him, he smiles back at me, "I'm Ree, this is Gaby and Charlie" I say as I play about with the disgusting breakfast. Danny looks down at it thinking the same thing as I did on my first day, "you better eat it before it eats you" I say, his eyes widen as he pushes the bowl away from him across the table. I laugh to myself. Danny's quite nice actually, quiet, but nice. I was very quiet at first though, everyone looks really scary here so I can imagine how he's feeling.

**Austin Scott POV**

I look over at Ree, who's talking in deep conversation with Danny the new kid. I glare at them, just the look of Ree with someone else makes me angry. It was bad enough when she was with Rick. I walk out of the dining room and towards the living room. "Starring at her isn't going to get you anywhere" I turn around, frightened by the voice. I turn around and see Charlie in all her colours walking slowly behind me, "I don't know what your talking about" I say, trying not to make it seem obvious that I like Ree, but that's quite hard. Charlie rolls her eyes, "Austin, I may not be a genius, but even I can tell that you like Ree" she says, I look down at my feet embarrassed that I'm that obvious, "you two are great friends, why are so afraid to ask if you can be more than that?" Charlie asks me. I look back up at her, realising that it actually is that easy. I don't know why I've been afraid all this time, "thanks Charlie, that's really helpful advice" I say, then I walk back to the kitchen to find Ree.

**Oooh, what do you thinks going to happen next? Will Austin really tell Ree how he feels? If so, will she like him back? What do you think?**


	33. Start Without You

**33.**

_Oh, here I go, we're moving way to slow_

_Your about to miss, winding to this_

_Don't make me start without you_

**Charlie Platt POV**

I can't believe it's taken Austin this long to realise that if he wants to be Ree's boyfriend then he just has to ask her! Maybe it's a boy thing. It's nearly Gaby's birthday and I don't know what to get her, Ree and I have been given permission to go shopping on Friday after school, Brittany trusts us to go by ourselves as it wasn't that long ago when she was young, as for Artie… let's just say it's been a while. I walk into our room and Ree is lying on her bed reading. I've just thought of a great idea, "hey Ree" I say, she looks up from her book, "I was wondering if it was ok if Austin came shopping with us on Friday, he wants to get Gaby something aswell" I lie. Ree nods in agreement. See Austin it is that easy? He chickened out at breakfast this morning, apparently it's to intimidating talking to girls alone.

I walk back out of our room and downstairs to find Austin. I find him sitting down on the sofa in the living room. I grab him and pull him out the room, "your coming shopping with us on Friday!" I tell him. He looks back at me confused, I guess shopping isn't really his thing. By the looks of what he's wearing it doesn't look like he's very good at it.. "Ree and I are going shopping on Friday, she said you could come. I'll pretend to be ill so you two can go alone" I put m hands together as he finally gets it. I smile at him and he practically beams back at me, "thanks Charlie, you're the best" he says, then pulls me into a hug, before bouncing into the living room again. He hugged me! Woohoo!

**Ree Whitlock POV**

The last bell rings and I rush outside to the bus stop where I agreed to meet Charlie and Austin. Charlie runs up to me out of the blue, "sorry Ree, I can't come, got detention" she says. I sigh, "do you want me to get you something for Gaby?" I ask her, she nods enthusiastically, "thanks Ree, you're the best" she says and quickly hugs me before running off again. I laugh as she skips back into the classroom happily. "hey Ree" my heart stops momentarily as I look behind me at Austin, "oh gosh, don't sneak up on me like that" I whine, he laughs at me as I lean against the side of the bus stop, waiting for the bus to take us both into town.

We both get on the bus as it comes and sit near the back on a two seater. The bus drive goes quickly as I talk to Austin about what I want to get Gaby. We finally arrive in town and I drag Austin to Accessorize so I can look at bags, because Gaby loves bags. I look around at everything, then suddenly see a beige back with a cute buckle on the front. I walk up to it and pick it up, "oh my, Gaby would love this!" I tell Austin, he looks at the bag, then turns over the price tag, "she better, it costs enough" he says. I take the price tag from him _£30_ it reads. I sigh, "I only brought 25 with me!" I moan, Gaby would have loved that present, she's been moping over it in the shop window for months now. "Here" Austin says reaching into his pocket, he hands me a five pound note and I look down at it, "thank you so much" I say taking the money, I reach up onto my tiptoes and plant a kiss on his cheek, before going and buying the bag.

I help Austin pick out a charm bracelet for Gaby, then we get back on the bus to go back to Burnywood. We arrive back and I go up to my room to wrap up Gaby's present. Charlie walks in and sits down on her bed next to me, "what did you get her?" she asks me. I smile up at her, "you know that bag she's been wanting for ages?" I ask, Charlie nods, "well that's what I got!" I say happily. I reach into my shopping bag and pull out baby pink dress with blue ribbon around the waist, "I got this for you to give to Gaby" I say, "oh and here's the change" I say, handing her the rest of the money that I didn't need for it. Charlie smiles at me, "thanks Ree, you really are a true friend" she says. I smile wider at her as she pulls me into a hug, "your not so bad yourself" I say and we both start laughing.


	34. Parachute

**34.**

_I don't need a parachute_

_Baby if I got you_

_Baby if I got you I don't need a parachute_

_Your gonna catch me_

_You gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

I sit down at breakfast the next day, opposite Danny and Gaby. Charlie walks in and sits down next to me. Tomorrows Gaby's birthday and she couldn't be more excited. I look at Danny who's refusing to touch his bowl of porridge like I always do. I look at his shirt, it's got a picture of a guitar on it, "do you play?" I ask him, he looks at me then down at his shirt which I'm still looking at, "a little bit" he says blushing slightly. I smile at him as he tries to hide his blush, "don't be embarrassed, I think it's cool" I say. "ooooooh" Charlie mumbles from next to me, I kick her shin under the table still smiling at Danny. Then Charlie kicks me harder in my shin and I make a kind of constipated look on my face, "are you ok?" Danny asks me, my face probally looks really weird, "I'm fine" I say, "just… trapped wind" I say, then sigh. I glare at Charlie who's holding in her laughter.

**I know this is really short, I didn't have much time as I need to watch Britains Got Talent now!**


	35. Angel

**35.**

_In the arms of an angel_

_Fly away from here_

_In this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you fear_

_Your pulled from the wreckage_

_Of you silent reverie_

_Your in the arms of an angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

Artie has us all gathered in the living room again. I sit on the arm of the chair Danny's sitting in, whilst Charlie and Gaby sit at our feet. "I don't want any moaning" Artie says, looking at Quinn as he says it, "but theres a new girl coming and she's going to share with Quinn" he says. Quinn scowls at him as he says it, "you didn't think you'd have your own room for long did you?" Artie asks her, she rolls her eyes annoyed that it's the second time this has happened to her. She really does moan a lot. No wonder her and Rory broke up. Jack told me, though they weren't technically together in the first place.

The next day I'm woken up as Gaby jumps up and down on my bed, "wake up, it's my birthday!" she yells, jumping between mine and Charlie's beds. I groan as I sit up and see Charlie sitting in between our two beds already dressed. I sit up, but am immediately dragged downstairs. I grab her present on the way, as does Charlie as Gaby pulls her with her other hand. She's mighty strong for an eleven year old.

We're pulled into the living room where everyone's already sitting down with the party hats on they wore on my birthday. Charlie and I put our presents on the pile and sit down as Gaby begins opening her presents. She gets to mine and rips off the paper viciously, revealing the bag. She stares down at it, "thankyou Ree, you're the bestest friend ever!" she squeals, bouncing up and down in her seat. I see Caroline gritting her teeth together as she says that. Gaby opens Charlie's present, "thanks Charlie, you're a great friend aswell" she says bouncing even higher in her seat. Gaby finally finishes opening her presents and we go into the dining room kitchen for breakfast. Gaby gets given a bowl of porridge with candle in it as we sing her happy birthday.

The rest of the day goes great, and after Gaby's blown the candles out on her cake, her, Charlie, Danny, Jack, Rory and I go into the living room to watch a movie whilst we eat Gaby's birthday cake. Austin walks in about halfway in the movie and sits down next to me on the floor by Charlie's feet. She keeps looking down at us as if she's awaiting something special to happen suddenly. The film ends and we all go up to bed as we realise the time. Gaby was so exited today she burned of a lot of energy, so she's very tired and sleeps like a baby. Unlike me and Charlie who have headaches from all the giggling and squealing Gaby's done today. We end up talking most of the night until we finally fall asleep.

In the morning we're all quite tired from yesterday's excitement. Suddenly Rachel appears in the doorway, standing next to a little blonde girl, who looks quite similar to Gaby, but more mature and elegant. "Everyone this is Primrose" Rachel says. My sister's name, is that a good thing? She coughs, "Prim" she corrects Rachel. Even more like my sister, she too liked to be called Prim. "I'll leave you to get settled" she says. Gaby and Charlie go up to her and start talking to her, but she doesn't look very interested in them. Hopefully it's not another moaning Quinn on our hands.


	36. What The Hell

**36.**

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Woah, I'm thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around _

_And I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can save me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good and now_

_Woah I'm thinking what the hell_

**Primrose Debenetto POV**

I sigh as I start unpacking my stuff and loading it into this little plastic box we're given to fill all our stuff in. It's not my fault I was sent into care, it's my sisters! Our parents died eight years ago, but no-one ever knew about it, because my sister knew she could look after me on my own. I was four at the time, so I grew up with Beth as my mother figure. I loved her with all my heart, she was the only family I had left. Then a few weeks earlier I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom, it read positive and I was so scared about Beth's pregnancy that I ran away. I started living on the streets. I'm not stupid, if I'd have stayed then I know socail services would have taken me away as Beth was only fifteen. But obviously Beth was worried and phoned the police. They soon found me and I was forced into care, Beth will be sixteen soon, socail services thought that if she was grown up enough to look after me for eight years then she could handle living on her own. So she was sent to a council flat and I was sent here. Beth still hasn't told anyone about the baby. She doesn't know that I know about it either I don't think, but it's her fault she got pregnant in the first place.

There's a knock at my door. A tall skinny girl with wavy blonde hair walk in scowling at me, "and who might you be?" I ask her, still putting my clothes into the little plastic box. She walks into my new room glaring at me, "Lara Mason" she says, "and don't you forget it" I roll my eyes at her and focus back on the task at hand. She doesn't leave, which starts to aggravate me, "can I help you with something?" I ask and turn around to see her looking at me interested, like I'm someone else.

**Lara Mason POV**

She's the spitting image of Beth. A few years younger than what I remember, but there's so much similarity it takes a lot of will power not to pull her into a hug. She asks me something, which I don't catch, I look at her questioningly, "I said, can I help you with something?" she says very loudly, "alright, alright, no need to shout" I say, she looks at me angrily, "I just came to see how you were getting on and if you needed any help unpacking" I say with a smile on my face, which is very rare considering it's me. Prim smiles up at me, "thanks for the offer" she says, starting to make her bed, "but I think I can manage" she says, smiling at me anyway. I raise my eyebrows at her, "really? Because you're using a curtain as bed sheet" I tell her, she looks down at her bed and scowls, "don't worry I'll help you" I say as I take the curtain off and grab a spare sheet from the cupboard down the hall.

**Quite a short chapter, will try to update again very soon! **


	37. Firework

**37.**

_Baby you're a firework_

_Come and show them what your worth_

_Make them go, oh, oh, oh_

_As you shoot across the sky, I, I_

**Charlie Platt POV**

Austin and I sit down on the bench hidden by the bushes. He showed this place to me a few days ago, it's so peaceful I see why he likes it here so much. I smile over at him as he goes on about everything. I don't mind listening to him talking about his problems, it's actually quite nice to have someone there for you if you need it. But I never really need help, bullies aren't a problem for me, if you've stood up to one then you can stands up to them all. That's why Lara, Olly and Jesse don't bother me, they try to, but it doesn't work. It's really starting to get on their nerves now, it's so much fun!

We hear a bell being rung, which is unusual as it's not lunchtime yet, we've only just had breakfast. Artie finally changed to time to ten instead of eleven, so we have a longer break between meals. Lunch is still at one though, dinner's still at six. Austin and I walk back into the house and walk towards the living room where the sound is coming from. I sit down next to Ree and Gaby on the sofa as everyone else eventually walks in. Artie stands infront of us with a bell. I see Ree and Rory smile at each other, like they're sharing a silent joke or something. "Right, there's a new kid coming, he'll share with Danny and Lee. Got a problem with it then tell someone who cares, oh that's right no-one does!" he yells at us, then walks out. "I swear this place is just getting bigger and bigger" Santana says from across the room, everyone nods in agreement. Though I haven't been here that long so I don't know how many people used to live here.

**Danny Hines POV**

A strange boy with a green hoodie on walks into mine and Lee's room. I smile at him as he walks in, "hi, you must be the new kid" I say happily, "I'm Danny" I say holding out my hand. He shakes it politely, "John Skit" he says so quietly it's almost a whisper. The door opens and Ree and Gaby walk in, "hi we came to see the new boy" Gaby says happily. They spot John and Gaby goes up to introduce herself to him. Ree comes and sits down on my bed, "still liking Burnywood?" she asks me sarcastically, smiling widely at me. I smile back at her, tossing a ball up and down in the air, "as if anyone would" I say. She laughs. I stop throwing and catching the ball and place it down on the bed. "So when am I going to here you play?" Ree asks me. I look down at my feet, why did I tell her I knew how to play guitar? I don't know how to play guitar. "I need to get one first" I say. She looks down thoughtfully and I catch on, "Ree, you really don't need to get me one" I say smiling. She looks up at me and raises her eyebrows, "and what makes you think that I was going to do that?" she asks me, folding her arms across her chest. "Because, it's so typically you, helping others" I say. She blushes slightly and looks down at her feet. One step closer to a happy ending.

**Please leave a review if you can. I love all the song suggestions you guys keep coming up with, thankyou to Cookie05 and TBRfan for that, you have no idea how much it means to me. I try to use all the songs that I get given, though it might take a while as I need to think of storylines to tie in with the lyrics or a section of the lyrics. I'm having a bit of trouble thinking of more things to happen in the story, if you have any ideas please tell me! I've been having a bit of writers block, my mum said that if I do my homework it will give me inspiration. But she knows nothing if she thinks that will help, but come to think of it, that might just have been a ploy to get me to do my homework for once…**


	38. Breakeven

**38.**

_What am I supposed to do_

_When the best part of me was always you_

_And what am I supposed to say_

_When I'll choked up and you're ok_

I walk up to my room to get some privacy and quiet time alone. I get out my book and start reading, but I can't concentrate when the noise of a new fight is giving me a headache. Brittany comes in to change the bedcovers in our room, I find myself helping her, "honestly Ree, what would we do without you?" she asks me as I help her pull a new sheet over Gaby's bed. I smile up at her, "it'd be fine round here, they have you!" I say happily, returning the compliment. Brittany smiles, but theres an edge of sadness in her eyes. "What's happened?" I ask her. She looks up at me and fakes a smile, "nothing interesting" she says. I put the pillow down I was holding and put my hands on my hips, she rolls her eyes at me, "ok, ok" she says, stuffing a pillow into a pillow case, "I'm leaving" she says eventually. I look up at her shocked, she can't leave! "Why?" I ask her like whiny baby, not meaning to sound that way, but I just do. Brittany puts a hand on her stomach, "I'm starting my own family now" she says. Then I realise what she means, she's pregnant!

I smile at her happily. Even though I'm sad she's leaving, I'm happy for her that's she's finally getting her own happy ending, "how long till you're gone?" I ask her. She starts stripping the covers off my bed, "I've given my two weeks notice" she tells me, "we're advertising for a new careworker. But don't worry I'll find someone great" she reassures me. I sigh, "but they won't be as great as you Brittany!" I whine again. She blushes slightly and I smile to myself, happy that I've made her happy.

**This one's quite short. But there's going to be a new careworker obviously. I'm going to do another submit your own character for this aswell as they like doing those, so here's the form. I'm going to need one to stay for good, a temporary one and a really evil one that's also temporary. Please submit someone. Remember you can still submit kids in care as a few others will be leaving soon aswell as they grow up. **

**Here's the form for the careworkers. Please take the time to fill it out.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Children they like in Burnywood:**

**Children they don't like in Burnywood:**

**Family:**

**Why they want to be a Careworker:**

**Their opinion on the Careworkers-**

**Rachel:**

**Artie:**

**Brittany (even though she's leaving):**

**I'm still open to song suggestions and storylines to help me get over my writers block.**


	39. Been Here All Along

**39.**

_You're still there for me, wherever there might be_

_And if an ocean lies between us, I'll send a message across the sea_

_But you can sleep tonight_

_Knowing it's alright_

_Cus I believe that you are listening to my song_

_Cus you're with me_

_You've been here all along_

I really don't want Brittany to go. She was there for me when I needed her (when my mum wasn't) and she's a better mum than mine will ever be. What I know for certain, is the child she's having is going to have a great mum who will be loved and cherished for her their whole life. I do want Brittany to be happy, she seems really excited to finally be starting her own family that I don't want to bring her down by pleading for her to stay. I've been talking to Gaby and Charlie about it a lot and they agree with me that it will be sad to see Brittany go, but Charlie told me not to ask her to stay, otherwise she'll feel guilty and stay behind which isn't what she should be doing. I feel kind of bad, just about wanting her to stay, I feel like I am holding her back. But I guess I've got my own mum, I love her and she is there for me. I've only known her nearly a year.

It's the summer holidays again, but September's getting closer and closer. School's alright, because it's much more peaceful than Burnywood Suprisingly. But at school I have loads to think about, like tennis which we're losing at because Coach Mendler is refusing to put me on after what happened with the racket incident. Elektra's still out to get me, though I know if she ever does I'll make her regret it. The good side is that I get to see Carmen, Lily and Tee who are still my friends, but we're just not as close as we were. I visit them like every week now, the last time I went Lesley had been fostered! I'm finally rid of her. Rick apologized to me in person, I forgave him. I couldn't help it, he may have been quite mean and moody to me, but I'm sometimes like that to him. We both have our reasons. So I've decided to give him another chance, we're officially back together now.

**Charlie Platt POV**

Austin was devastated when I told him Ree and Rick were back together. Honestly, he should really get over her. Can't he see that I'm here? Has he ever once thought about that?

Artie's ill today, he has been all week. So Rachel's been helping us plan a leaving party for Brittany. We're all going to miss her, but I think Ree will the most, they were both really close, like a mother daughter bond in a way. Gaby and I finish tying some balloons around the living room and Ree brings out the cake we all made earlier, _Brittany_ is written in icing on the cake. There's also lots of party food on a table that Jesse and Lester carried in. We're all wearing the party hats that we where on people's birthdays, Rachel gave us all a party popper each. "she's coming!" Quinn says, joining us by the table. We all pop our party poppers as Brittany walks in yelling, "surprise!" she beams at us as she walks in. Gaby giggles by my side, getting very excited.

We start the party, most people head straight to the party food, whilst Gaby and I just sit down and watch a chick flick with Brittany. She loves those types of movies so we thought we'd buy one from HMV to watch, then Brittany can take it with her when she leaves. Everyone chipped in and bought Brittany a leaving present. Ree hands it to her as we all gather round to watch her open it. Brittany slowly peels off the rapping and we watch in anticipation as she opens the brown box inside. She gasps as she sees the shiny black laptop sitting at the bottom of the box. She looks up at us surprised, "how did you afford this?" she asks, taking it out of the box. "Well, we all chipped in, even Rachel!" Gaby says, Brittany raises her eyebrows at her, "ok, Rachel chipped in a lot" Gaby admits. Brittany laughs along with us as we continue the party.

The party ends and we're ordered to go to bed. It's Brittany's last proper day today, though she'll be back a few times to collect her things. Artie's already hired a new careworker to replace her! She'll be starting tomorrow. It seems like Artie is trying to replace Brittany as quick as he can, like he's happy that she's leaving. Everyone at Burnywood loves Brittany, it's hard not to. I don't get how Artie is the only one who doesn't.


	40. Halo

**40.**

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over you face_

_Baby I can see your halo,_

_Pray it don't fade away_

The new careworkers supposed to be starting today. So where is she? She was supposed to be here at eight o clock to start, but it's already half ten. Her first day isn't going so well. Gaby, Charlie and I are all sitting in our bedroom whilst Charlie teaches Gaby and I how to sew. We hear the doorbell being rung repetitively and we all rush to the stairs to get a look at the new careworker. We look down from the landing, down over the banister as Rachel goes to open the door. The door opens revealing a tall skinny girl with lots of piercings and bright red hair. "I love her hair" Charlie whispers to us as the older girl walks into the house. She looks up at the landing, we quickly hide down before she sees us, but I think it might have been to late.

We look back up and see her and Rachel walking into the office. We tiptoe downstairs and sit down outside the office door, Charlie puts a glass that she's been carrying, to the door and listens in, "what can you hear?" Gaby asks. Charlie pulls away from the glass and hands it to Gaby, "you listen" she says. Gaby takes the glass and presses it against the door. She pulls some weird faces to the words being said inside, "you listen Ree" she says handing me the glass. I take it cautiously and place it against the door, listening in on the conversation. "…oh Artie" a strange voice says, obviously the new careworker, "You must be great if you manage to stay I charge of this place" she says again, laughing slightly almost like she's flirting with Artie. Who would do that? I take the glass away from the door, thinking that I've heard enough. I pull a funny face making Gaby laugh, but she puts her hand to her mouth quickly in case they heard from in the office. Luckily they didn't.

We sneak off to the living room quietly, pretending that we didn't hear the conversation in the office. A few minutes later, the new careworker walks into the living room with Rachel, "everybody" Rachel calls and we all turn to her, "this is Kasia-Bell, the new careworker" she tells us. "Please, call me Kas" the new careworker says. We smile at her encouragingly as she looks quite nervous. Gaby stands up and walk up to Kas as Rachel walks back out of the living room, "hi, I'm Gaby" she says happily, smiling at Kas, who smiles back at her equally as happy, "nice to meet you Gaby" she says in a friendly way, shaking Gaby's hand. She walks over to Jack and Rory and introduces herself. They start up a conversation as us girls focus on the televisions again, which is getting older and even more rubbish.

**Quite short. Please review, I love reading what you think. I hope you like how I portrayed Kasia-Belle, do you mind her being nicknamed Kas? I am going to use Nina Bell in case you were wondering. It might not be for a while, but I will use her. **


	41. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**41.**

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot?_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Fire away_

**Lester Sparrow POV**

Today is my last day at Burnywood. I turned sixteen three days ago, but I'm only just moving out and into a council flat. Everyone's held a little party. Artie's out so it's ok. He's been ill a lot recently, maybe it's a bug. If so then I don't want it. It feels weird leaving Burnywood, I came here when I was eight years old, it's going to be weird to leave. Since I came to Burnywood eight years ago, I've made friends, I've made enemies. I'm going to miss Jesse the most I think. All the years we spent together, playing practical jokes on the other people here. Like booby trapping the doors, hiding things, tying shoelaces together, turning on the hot water when people are in the shower. Just little things like that, but it kept Jesse and I so entertained. Jesse will be sixteen soon aswell, his birthday's in four months.

I'm also going to miss Olly, because he's fun just like Jesse, but he's more violent. I'll miss Lara aswell, she might be conceited and uptight, but she's really fun and us four have always been great friends. When the Pierce boys were still here, they had fun with us playing pranks on other kids in the house. Sometimes they took it the wrong way, actually more than sometimes. But we only do it for a laugh. I think that's why people think that we're bullies, but we're not. At least we don't mean to be.

Ree, Gaby and Charlie walk over to me happily. I smile as they approach me, though they seem surprised by my warm welcoming, "we'll really miss you" Ree says. I smile at her thankfully, "I'll miss you three too" I say, making them smile back at me. "Listen, I'm sorry about all the pranks and stuff" I tell them. I don't want to leave with everyone hating me, I want to make the most of the last couple hours of my time at Burnywood, "it's ok, we forgive you" Ree says happily. I smile, happy that I don't have to leave with them being frightened of me, or glad to see me leaving.

**Ree Whitlock POV**

Now Lester's gone, Jesse seems more down in the dumps. Even though it's only been two days. Lara, Olly and Jesse, or as Gaby, Charlie and I like to call them, the Queenies, because they act like royalty. Well they've kind of made friends with the new kid John. He seems really quiet, but Gaby and I saw him beating up Niall because of something, the Queenies turned up and saw it too, they were obviously impressed which is why he's joined there gang.

Now Brittany's left and Kas is here, lots of things have changed. Kas doesn't realise that the Queenies are devils. She heard us calling them the Queenies and told us it was rude. It got worse when Lara pretended that Charlie had slapped her, when Lara had done that to Charlie. But Charlie got in trouble for it as Kas has taken a shine to Lara and the other Queenies. Flirting with Artie, believing Lara's lies. It's like she's asking for trouble.

**John Skit POV**

The other day I saw Niall wearing my new top. I was so angry and he wouldn't give it back. So I lashed out, I didn't want to, but I just did. I ended up beating him, Ree and Gaby turned up and saw it happen. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed, considering I started punching Niall harder because Gaby was there. I don't know why, it's like I was trying to impress her or something… no that's impossible. John Skit doesn't like girls! Unfortunatley Lara, Olly and Jesse turned up. They saw it happen aswell, though they didn't look appalled, they looked nearly impressed. I've been hanging out with them more, which makes everyone else treat me coldly as those guys are kind of known as the bullies. But I don't care, it's nice being the one that people are scared of for once instead of being scared of other people.

I don't like sharing a room with other people. Especailly not who I've been put with. I have to room with Lee, who's very quiet but is friends with Niall, so I can't like him. Then Danny who's a big goody to shoes and is good friends with Gaby, Charlie and Ree. Lara hates those three girls, which means that we have to hate them aswell.

**Primrose Debenetto POV**

I've been talking to Lara more often now. She's actually really nice. She's really interested in my sister Beth. It may sound silly, but Beth used to talk about her friend Lara from school. But one day she just forgot about her. Whenever I asked her about it, she'd get in a huff and refuse to talk to anyone for the rest of the day. I don't know what happened between the two, but I highly doubt that this is the same Lara as Beth's old friend.

As I've been spending more time with Lara, I've also been spending a lot more time with Olly, Jesse and John. Or as I like to call them, Lara's boys. Ree, Gaby and Charlie call them Queenies. I understand why, but their not all horrible and nasty like everyone says they are. Lara is my best friend here, her friends are my friends.


	42. Peter Pan

**42.**

_Yes, I am not like Peter pan_

_I can't like forever in a never land_

_I'm not gonna grow up to fast_

_I want my childhood to last_

_Yes, I am not like the boys and girls_

_Who live in the never aging world_

_You wanna freeze time at the drop of a hat_

_But even I, can't do that_

I've been spending more and more time with Mum, we're much closer than we were before. I'm really glad that I eventually said yes to her visit, otherwise I never would have met her properly before I was a little girl. It's visitors day on Friday, which is when all the relatives and good friends of us kids come to visit us for the day, we're aloud to see our family again, but only for one day. Though that really depends on their history.

**Charlie Platt POV**

It's visitors day today. Everyone's really excited as most people have a visitor coming. But I don't. The only family I have left is my aunt, but I was taken away from her as she was put in prison because she was a prostitute. My mum was the same, though she didn't like me knowing what I did, so she sent me off to her sister Pauline's house a lot. But then mum died giving birth to my unknown sister and I went to live with my aunt Pauline, who is a prostitute like my mother. But I always knew about that, she didn't mind me knowing.

It's horrible just to think about all of that, sometimes I wish I could just forget it all. But I know that's impossible. Otherwise I wouldn't be like I am today. I'd probally still be the shy little girl who always got picked on. Burnywood isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'd heard all the rumors about it, but didn't really believe them. They were lying anyway. It's not that bad, much better than I expected. I've made friends with Ree and Gaby, everything great for me. I actually have a better life than I did before Burnywood.

I change into a pink top and white skirt, then put on a pink jacket that has lots of brightly coloured threaded patterns all over it. I tie my hair in a side ponytail and put on a white hat to go with the skirt. I put my knee high pink socks on and walk downstairs. I walk into the living room and put my brown boots on as everyone starts talking, waiting for the visitors to arrive. Rachel walks in, "Come on everyone, outside" she says, we all slope off into the garden and sit down on the little wooden benches outside, though most people sit down on the grass. We here the doorbell ring and soon lots of relatives and friends have arrived for the visitors day. I see Ree talking with her mum on one of the benches. Apart from their hair, Ree and her mum look exactly the same, well apart from the age aswell I suppose.

I spot Gaby in the corner with Rory. Looking like she's been crying. Rory has his arm around her protectively, clutching onto her and trying to sooth her as she looks like a new set of tears is about to pour out of her eyes. I'm about to walk over to them, but Quinn comes and pushes me back to get past,. "Teeny!" she shouts. I look over to see a short little girl with curly blonde hair, standing next to a middle aged lady with short brown hair. Quinn starts talking to them, is Teeny her sister or something?

Rachel, Kas and Artie start bringing out food for everyone. Most of the boys lung over there to get something to eat. Typical. I walk over to join Ree and her mum, they both smile at me as I sit down on the edge of the bench. Ree and I go to the food table to get something to eat. Ree's mum stands up and her and Rachel walk over to us, "Ree" her mum says. She turns around and smiles at her happily, "I've been talking it over with your careworkers and they've agreed that I can foster you" she says brightly. Ree's smile fades and everyone in the garden turns to stare at her, "that's good news isn't it?" Ree just looks back at her shocked. Then she suddenly runs out, "REE!" Rachel calls after her. Everyone looks in the direction she left. Rachel makes a start to follow after her, "don't worry, I'll go" I tell her.

I rush inside the house and up to our room, where like I thought, I see Ree lying face down on her bed. I sigh as I walk in, "leave me alone" she complains, through obvious tears. But I don't. Instead I sit down at the end of her bed, "I understand" I tell her. Which I do, I understand why she doesn't want to go and live with her mum. She spent most of her life thinking she was dead and now she's suddenly regained contact with her. Ree's already settled down at Burnywood, she isn't ready for change. Ree looks up at me from her pillow, "no you don't" she complains, "you don't understand, no-one does" she moans. Burying her face in her pillow again. I roll my eyes, "Ree, don't pretend that you're the only one who this has happened to, we've all been through ruff times" I say, "that's why we're all here!" Ree looks up at me again. She sits upright and wipes the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. I give her a tissue and she uses to dap her eyes. "I guess you're right" she tells me. I smile at her, "I know, I always am" I say, which makes her laugh slightly.

**Ree Whitlock POV**

Later that night, as we're all asleep in bed. I roll over, not able to sleep. I keep twisting and turning, still thinking about my mum's question. Then I here some muffled crying. I sit up in bed and look over to see Gaby's shoulders moving slightly,. "Gaby" I whisper. She rolls over to face me, her face red and blotchy from crying, "what's wrong?" I ask her. She sits up in her own bed. "It's just…" she sniffs, "mum told us that… she would come today" she tells me, pausing to hold back the tears, "then she called just before everyone came and.., and said she was busy" Gaby finishes off, breaking down into tears again. I get up and walk over to sit on her bed. I pull her towards me in a comforting hug. Holding her head and stroking her back, gently rocking back and forth to calm her down. "It's alright Gaby" I tell her, "it's your mum's loss" I say. She gives a little laugh, which makes me smile to myself, happy that I've made her a tad happier. "It's going to be ok Gaby, you're going to get through this, you're not alone" I tell her soothingly. Still in a whisper so I don't wake anyone as these walls are not soundproof, "ssssssh" I say, calming her down. Soon she falls asleep and I tuck her up in bed. I sigh as I look down on her. Why would anyone do that to Gaby? Whoever her mother is, she must be an awful person if she ever mistreated Gaby and Rory.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming. I really apreciate all the comments, so glad that you like my story. At first I wasn't sure about this one, but now I can't stop writing. It's adictive! I try to update everyday, sorry if I can't. Schools been in the way a lot, but now it's the weekend so I have loads of time to write more fanfiction. My mum said I'm a little bit obsessive and I was like, "a little bit?"**


	43. I Gotta Feeling

**43.**

_I gotta feeling, Ooooooh_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That's tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

I've been talking to Charlie a lot and she's helped me come to a decision about living with my mum. I'm not ready to go and live with her, I've known her for nearly a year, but for me that's not enough time. So I've talked to mum about it and she says that she'll support my decision. I'm still going to see her and go out every weekend, but I'm just not ready to live with her. This weekend I'm sleeping over at her flat. I'm really excited as I've only been to her flat a few times. It's really nice and she has spare bedroom, which I helped paint for when I come round to visit.

**Gaby Martin POV**

Ree's going round her mum's house for the weekend, so it's just going to be me and Charlie. Unfortunatley the Queenies are up to their usual tricks. Being extremely annoying and playing little pranks on everyone. I help Ree pack her bag to go to her mum's, making sure that she'll look extremely glamorous for her weekend away. Ree's mum arrives and she leaves Burnywood for the time being.

A few hours after she's gone Artie calls us all into the living room. I go and sit down next to Charlie as everyone files in, "please, not another new person" Quinn complains, as she doesn't enjoy sharing anything with people. "No, Quinn" Artie says, "it's an old person actually" He tells us. We all look up at him confused. "Tommy and Liam are coming back" he tells us. "What about George?" Caroline asks. Artie sighs and leans against the door frame, thoughtfully, "he's staying with his foster family" Artie tells us. I exchange a look with Charlie, why did they only want George? "They didn't like the twins?" Caroline asks. Artie rolls his eyes, "apparently not" Artie says. "They'll be sharing with Jesse and Niall" he tells us, then walks out towards the office. Kas walks in, revealing she's been standing behind Artie the whole time. "Why don't they like the twins? Everyone likes the twins" Caroline says. Kas sighs and sits down next to her, "this type of thing just happens" she tells Caroline, who moans annoyed, "yes, but why isn't George coming back?" she complains. Kas sighs deeply, "because, George lives with his foster family now, he's not coming back!" Kas tells her. Caroline huffs and storms out of the room, _ooooooh_ Jesse and Niall say mockingly as she pushes past them.

Charlie and I go back up to our room. We start playing cards as Rory and Jack walk in. I deal them into the game and we play in silence, all thinking about why only the Tommy and Liam are coming back, and aren't taking George back aswell. The sound of a fight breaking out makes me jolt. We all go downstairs to see whats going on. We see John and Niall, punching and kicking each other. Kas walks in, "break it up guys!" She yells. Pulling Niall away from John, "what's going on here?" she yells, still clutching onto Niall, rather than John who looks like he's in more control. "Niall just attacked John!" Lara tells Kas, who turns Niall around and looks at him angrily, "Niall! Why would you do that?" she demands. Niall looks back at her astonished, "I didn't, he attacked me!" Niall screams. Kas pulls him back as he lunges for John again. "I've heard enough, Niall come with me" she yells. Dragging Niall out into the office.

"You know that didn't really happen!" Charlie yells at Lara, who's sitting down on the sofa. She rolls her eyes, "so?" she asks. Charlie puts her hands on her hips, irritated by what just happened. Everyone knows that Niall would never start a fight. "So! Go and tell Kas the truth Lara! It's the right thing to do!" Charlie yells at her, still hovering over her. Lara stands up, now towering over her with her height, "I don't think so" she says, "I think that Niall will enjoy whatever punishment Artie decides for him" Lara says with a smile. Charlie looks at Lara more angrily now, "Lara, don't you dare!" she yells, "It's not Niall's fault" Charlie says, throwing her arms in the air, "go and tell Kas the truth. John started it, it's all his fault!" she yells, pointing at John menacingly.

Just then Kas walks back in, "don't tell me you're trying to blame John for this!" Kas says, walking up to Charlie, "it's true Kas, Charlie keeps yelling at us, and poor John here's getting frightened by all the screaming, it's not his fault Niall attacked him" she says in a sweet innocent voice. Charlie opens her mouth to speak, but Kas buts her off, "come on Charlie, I think you need to speak to Artie aswell" she says, grabbing hold on the collar of Charlie's shirt. I stare at Kas, unbelievable! "But, Kas it's not Charlie's fault…" I begin to say. But Kas turns around abruptly, cutting me off, "don't suppose you want to come to?" she asks me angrily. I look down at my feet and shake my head. Then I sit down on the sofa next to Rory, who puts his arm around me comfortingly. Kas means trouble.


	44. Don't Stop Believing

**44.**

_Don't stop believing_

_Hold on to the feeling_

_Street lights, people__

_Don't stop!_

Larry's going to be sixteen soon. So is Jesse. In two weeks time Larry will be out of the house, a week later so will Jesse. Tommy and Liam are coming back today aswell. Once their back and the other two are gone, they'll be a spare bed at Burnywood. But I'm sure that Artie will be able to find someone to fill that space.

I had a great time at mum's house at the weekend. It was so much fun. But I am quite glad to be back here. Although it was fun, I think it's only right for a few occasions. We went shopping aswell when I went over. Mum lives just down the road to a bunch of cool shops. I bought my friends all a present as I was feeling kind and mum gave me some money to spend. I walk up to our room and see Gaby and Charlie playing cards together, "Ree!" Gaby yells, throwing her arms around me. "Hey Gaby" I say, joining them on her bed. "I got you guys something" I tell them. Then I reach into my bag and pull out two silver necklaces, one with a C at the end and one with a G and the end. I hand them to Charlie and Gaby, who smile at me thankfully, "thanks Ree, it's beautiful" Charlie says, putting it on as she looks at herself in the mirror, "yeah, thanks" Gaby says as she reaches over to give me a hug. "You've got the same" she says, pointing to the same silver necklace but with an R on. I smile at them happily, "yeah, mum bought this one for me" I say, holding the letter in my hand, "I thought I'd get ones for you two, it could be our special thing" I say. They smile at me. Charlie nods, agreeing with me, "best friends for life?" she says. Gaby nods and puts her hand on top of Charlie's, "best friends for life" she seconds. I nod aswell and place my hand on top of Charlie's and Gaby's, "best friends for life" I say.


	45. Because Of You

**45.**

_Because of you, _

_I never stray to far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you, _

_I live to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt_

_Because of you,_

_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you__

_I am afraid_

**Lara Mason POV**

_You know why I'm so mean to everyone. But you don't know why I'm in care. You will after this._

My life was great. I was popular at school, had a great family. My life was perfect. Though I was stupid. I took everything for granted, I thought it would always be there. But it wasn't. My mum was so supportive of everything I did, she let me do whatever I wanted. I had loads of after school activities, like ballet, singing, drama, photography, gymnastics. I loved doing all of them. My dad was just as supportive, he always came to my performances and embarrassed me by cheering so loudly. Back then I was so ashamed every time he turned up to watch me perform. Now I wish I'd enjoyed it, as he's never going to be able to do that again.

One day of my perfect life, after school I went out shopping and didn't tell my parents I'd gone out. They got worried and phoned the police. They were out searching for me, but couldn't find me as I was probally trying on clothes in all the shops. My dad went out to search for me on his bike. When he was out a car came skidding along the road and ran over him on his bike. They eventually found me and I went to the hospital where I met up with my mum again. The next day we learnt of dad's death. I was devastated, I didn't realise how much he meant to me until he was gone. It hit mum the hardest. She couldn't cope with not seeing him everyday. It was my fault, I knew it was. Mum kept telling me it wasn't, but I knew better than to believe her.

Mum couldn't take it any longer. Life without dad wasn't worth living for her. So she committed suicide. Pills. It was horrible for me. I was taken out of my lesson at school, where I was told of the incident. I took the next week off, morning the loss of both my parents. Socail services wanted to take me away, I wouldn't let them. It took three months before they finally got me into Burnywood. I hated it at first, I still do know. But I made my mark and became the boss of them. Not letting anyone close to me, because I know that if I ever do, I'm just going to lose them like everyone else I've ever loved.


	46. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**46.**

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you will ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for christmas is you_

I wake up and stretch. I roll over and see Gaby sitting up on her bed with Charlie, them both playing cards. "Merry christmas" Charlie says. I smile at them both as I grab the brush from the end of my bed and brush out my morning hair. "Merry christmas" I say back.

We all get changed and walk downstairs where like last year most of the kids are sitting by the tree, eagerly awaiting opening their presents. Artie comes in and allows us to open the ones with our names on, but only our own ones. I get a new top from Charlie, a DVD from Gaby, a book from Rory and a bag from Jack. Austin comes and sits next to me and hands me a present. I open it up to reveal some really pretty red shoes and a little bit of mistletoe on top of them. I roll my eyes as he looks at me expectedly, then kiss him on the cheek. He blushes slightly and I roll my eyes again.

Later on we have christmas dinner and it goes much better than expected, last year Brittany burnt the turkey. But this year Kas is making it and it's much better than last year. Though she gives us more vegetables which is annoying. We all still eat it though, then we go into the living room to watch the christmas special dancing on ice, because Gaby loves Dancing on Ice. And Strictly Come Dancing, The X Factor, Britains Got Talent, The Voice. That type of thing is Gaby's favourite.

Tommy and Liam have been back for a while, though they don't talk much, whenever they do they refuse to talk about why they were kicked out. It must have been bad if they don't want people knowing. Usually when people come back, they tell everyone some sort of story to make them seem cool. It's usually a lie, but the twins can't even think of a lie to tell everyone, they just refuse to talk about it. They probally miss their brother. I miss my sister. George isn't dead is he? No, he can't be.

It turns ten o clock and Kas makes the last of us go up to bed. Charlie and I walk into our room carefully, not wanting to wake Gaby who went to sleep earlier. We get into bed and Charlie falls asleep quickly. I just lie there, thinking about what could be one of the best Christmas's. My phone beeps by my side,

_Merry Xmas xxx_

It's from Rick. I smile down at the text. Correction: the best christmas ever.


	47. Breakaway

**47.**

_I'll spread my wings when I learn how to fly_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_

_You gotta, make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_And breakaway_

Larry's waited a while to move out. Yesterday was Jesse's birthday and their both moving into a flat together. We wave them off as the car drives out of the gates and out of sight. We all go back inside and get ready to celebrate the new year. It's new years eve today, so we're all excited to celebrate the next year. Hopefully it will be better than the last two years of my life.

Everyone comes into the living room where we've laid out a little buffet. The boys make a mad dash for the food like usual. Whilst the girls sit down and watch the TV, some new years eve countdown show or something. It turns into a great party. I keep getting texts from Rick, which is great, because I haven't seen him in a while and I really miss him. Maybe I can organize another trip to Elm Tree soon?

**Charlie Platt POV**

The countdown begins. ..2.1. We all cheer as we celebrate the start of a new year. We bash our glasses together like people usually do. This is so much better than the last new years day, where I spent it hiding in the basement from the horrible noises coming from Pauline's room. I always used to have nightmares because of it, but they've gone since I've come to Burnywood. Kas makes us all go up to bed as it's nearly two o clock in the morning. We all complain about going to bed as none of us are tired. Lara complains which makes Kas let us stay up later. I didn't think Kas's obsession with the Queenies, or as she calls them 'angels', would ever have an upside.

"Charlie" Austin whispers. I open my eyes, realising I've been asleep. I stare at him, angry he woke me up, "what?" I whisper to him, realising that everyone else has fallen asleep aswell and I don't want to wake them. "Just wondering if you were awake" he says unconvincingly. I roll my eyes "well I am now" I whisper. "What did you really want?" I ask, as he's not a very good liar. He sighs and looks down at his feet nervously, "It's nothing, really" He says, it's not very convincing, but I'm tired so I don't care.

**Thanks for all the great comments. It's quite short, but hopefully the next ones will be longer! Theres now a free bed at Burnywood, so I'm going to need another character. Here's the form if you can't find it.**

**Full Name:**

**Nick name (Optional):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Friends they make in Burnywood:**

**Enemies they make in Burnywood:**

**Why are they in Care:**

**Crush On Anyone:**

**Please take the time to submit a care kid. Thankyou for all the reviews, keep them coming.**


	48. Rumor Has It

**48.**

_Bless you soul, you got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of me and now it's bringing you down_

_She made your, heart melt and your cold to the core_

_Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

We're finally going on a proper holiday. Artie, Rachel and Kas are taking all of us kids to France. I'm so excited, we're finally going abroad. Gaby, Charlie and I rush up to our room and start packing for the trip. We're driving to the airport, then taking a plane all the way the France. I pack all of my clothes, just in case I decide I want to wear something that I've left behind. We're only going for two weeks, but I still like to be prepared.

Gaby and Charlie have finished packing aswell so we take our suitcases downstairs, where Artie and Kas load them into the minibus. Rachel ticks us of on the list as we jump onto the minibus. I sit next to Gaby near the front, whilst Charlie sits opposite us next to Danny. Rachel comes onto the bus after everyone is sitting down. She sits down on the front three seats, next to Artie who's driving. We start moving and Gaby starts waving to the house as we drive past it. The whole journey to the airport, everyone's being silly. Charlie even starts a Duran duran sing a long.

We eventually get to the airport where we have to check in on our flight, we all put our bags through then walk down to get some breakfast as we woke up early today so we could get here in time. Our flight is scheduled for eleven on clock, so they'll serve lunch on board. We stop at a small restaurant and order breakfast. A man on the speakers announces that are flight is boarding, so Artie quickly pays and we rush down to catch our flight. We get there and are put at the front because we have small children. Artie hands us our tickets as we board the flight. I'm sitting next to Danny. The flight isn't much different from the drive here, though we're annoying all the other passengers with the noise level. Kas, Rachel and Artie get to be in first class, while we're stuck in second class. It takes forever, but eventually the captain announces that we're about to land. I hold on as the plane ride come to an end and we all get off and go to collect our bags. We run up to the recliner that has loads of bags going around and around on it, everyone collects their bags as they come round.

Rachel hired a minibus to take us to the hotel. So we find the driver who's holding a sign with _Burnywood _written on it and follow him towards the minibus. We all get in and I sit next to Charlie and Gaby at the back of the bus. Eventually we arrive at a posh looking hotel. We walk into the lobby where Rachel gets the keys for all our rooms. "Ok guys" she says, "there are two rooms, one for boys and one for girls" she says. Everyone groans, not happy about the arrangement. "Rory you're in charge of the boys" she says handing Rory the key, "and Santana you're in charge of the girls" Rachel tells us, handing Santana the key.

I follow Santana towards room 204, the girls bedroom. Which is just down the hall from the boys room 209. Santana unlocks the door and we all run in to choose our beds. There are nine girls and eight beds. Though one of them is a double bed so Gaby and I say we'll share that one. The other girls pick their bed and we all relax in the hotel room. "Is that a mini fridge?" Lara asks, pointing to what looks like one, "yeah, it is" Charlie says. Lara opens it up and gets out a can of coke, "doesn't it cost you to have something from there?" I ask. Charlie looks up at me from her bed, "they put it on the final bill" she says. I laugh, the careworkers are going to get a shock when they see that. I get a packet of crisps from the mini fridge and Charlie, Gaby and I share them together.

Someone knocks on the door and Santana opens it to find Rachel, "come down for lunch" she says. We all walk out and follow Rachel towards the dining area of the hotel. We order our lunch, everything looks so fancy. I settle for lasagne, which seems like the best option. Our food soon comes and we all eat hungrily, the food on the aeroplane was horrible and we're all glad to get something decent to eat. Afterwards we all go back up to our rooms and get ready for bed as we're all tired from the journey here. We get into bed as Rachel bangs on our door telling us to go to sleep. None of us do though. Everyone's talking and being silly as we're not admitting that we're tired. But eventually most people do get to sleep, but Gaby and I are still awake, "in the morning I want to explore the hotel" Gaby says. I nod, wondering what type of luxury rooms we can find in the morning.


	49. Fighter

**49.**

_Made me run a little bit faster,_

_Made my skin a little bit thicker_

_Makes me that much stronger_

_So thanks for making me a fighter_

I wake up and see that everyone else is already up and probally has been for ages. I get changed into a red playsuit and my brown boots, I brush my hair as Gaby walks out of the bathroom. We walk out and look around to see if we can find anywhere interesting. We walk into a room and find loads of games. There are five other unknown kids already in there. Gaby and I walk over to the air hockey. A few minutes later Charlie walks in, having found the games room aswell. She walks to some girls who are playing a dancing game. She joins them and Gaby and I go to watch. "Can we play?" Gaby asks. One of the girls Charlie's been dancing with turns around, "sure" she says happily, "I'm Jenny" she says holding out her hand, Gaby shakes it and so do I as she turns to me. "I'm Gaby and this is Ree" Gaby tells Jenny. Gaby, Charlie and another girl start playing the dance game. "That's Molly" Jenny tells me, pointing to the girl dancing with Gaby and Charlie. "Then that's Ryan, Sam and Natalie" she says, pointing to the other three people over by the air hockey now.

Jenny and I start playing foosball, which Jenny wins as I haven't played it since I thought mum died, which was like seven years ago. "Are they you're brothers and sisters?" I ask Jenny, indicating the others, "Sort of" she tells me, "they're my adopted family" I stare at her in disbelief. "You live with an adopted family?" I ask her. She looks embarrassed and stares down at her feet shyly and nods at me. "It's alright, I live in a childrens home" I tell her. She looks up at me, a spread of happiness shining over her. "are any of them related to you?" Jenny asks me. I shake my head. "Molly's my real sister" she tells me, "and Ryan, Sam and Natalie are all siblings aswell" Jenny says. "we were all adopted at birth though, we come from families that couldn't look after us from the start" she explains. We continue with the game of foosball, "don't you know who you're real family is then?" I ask her, scoring a goal in the game. "No, not until I'm eighteen" she says, "but in three years time I'll find them" Jenny tells me. "Molly and I will find them together."

We go back to our room after a bit and find Santana and Quinn just about to walk out, "hey guys, we were just about to come swimming, wanna come?" Santana asks. I nod, like the other two and we agree to meet them by the pool in a minute. We put our swimming costumes on underneath our clothes and bring a towel each as we walk outside towards the swimming pool. Santana's in the water swimming about, where some of the boys are already. Quinn is on a sun lounger and is reading her book, next to Jack who doesn't look like he wants to get in the water. I take my dress off and jump in the water with Gaby and Charlie. We splash around and have a lot of fun. Then I spot Jenny and Molly coming towards us. I smile at them as they as Jenny gets into the water, "isn't Molly coming in?" I ask Jenny as I look over at Molly, who's sitting on a sun lounger, looking very nervous. "No, she doesn't like swimming" Jenny tells me. But we continue to have fun.

The next few days are pretty much the same thing. We play in the games room, go swimming watch movies on the big TV in the girl's bedroom. It's all going great until the second week. The boys are probally getting very bored by now. Now wonder they decided to have a little fun.

**Ooooooh, what do you thinks gonna happen? Remember to R&R!**


	50. Somebody That I Used To Know

**50.**

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it out like it never happened_

_And that we were nothing_

_And I didn't even need your love_

_But you treat me like a stranger and I feel so rough_

_No you didn't have to stoop so low_

_Have your friends collect your records_

_And then change your number_

_I guess I didn't need that though_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

**Jack Hoffman POV**

It was just a bit of fun. Besides, we were bored, what did the girls think we were going to do?

Olly and John wanted to play a prank on the girls. Niall seemed all for it and so did I. I love pranks and all that stuff, Rory agreed to, but Lee said he wanted nothing to do with it, just like Danny. We devised a plan and waited until the girls were out of there room. We saw them walk past, off to the swimming pool. Rory is great at picking locks, so he picked the lock of room 204, the girls bedroom. We got in and while they were out, we re-arranged the room _slightly._

**Ree Whitlock POV**

We had so much fun swimming, but then we get tired so we decide to go back to our room to rest. I unlock the door and walk in to find the room dismantled. All of our stuff is spread out over the room, everyone's underwear is hung infront of the television and hanging out the window. I walk into the bathroom and find all the stuff in there dismantled aswell. On the mirror, written in toothpaste is _boys rule. _It doesn't take a genius to figure out who caused this. We want payback. So we've devised a little plan of our own. Just wait until the boys get back to their room.

**Jack Hoffman POV**

We all went to the games room, so the girls didn't suspect it was us. Ok, they were obviously going to know it was us, but so they didn't have proof. After about an hour in the games room we head back to our bedroom. I open the door, still laughing about the prank we played on the girls. I scream as I'm covered head to toe with some sticky stuff. I reach for a towel but as I do a bucket full of pink glitter comes down on me, turning me into a piñata. I look around at the others, they all look like me. I hear giggling coming from the girls room and I open the door. They all burst into laughter when they see me, "this isn't funny!" I yell, but it just makes them laugh harder. "Neither was this!" Ree says, looking around the messed up room. I would have thought they'd tidy it by now, seeing as their girls. "Truce?" I say holding out my pink glittery hand. "Truce" Ree says, "but I'm not touching your festive hand" she says, the other girls laugh and I storm out as they go _ooooooh._


	51. Anyway You Want It

**51.**

_Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it ooooooh_

_I was alone, I never knew, what good love could do_

_Then we touched, then we sang_

_About the lovely things_

We got back to Burnywood earlier this morning. Everyone was really tired from the plane rider here so most people have gone up to bed. The people who stayed awake have just been told that Artie's taking the next three weeks off because of 'family reasons' and we'll be having a temporary careworker. Let's just say that it's not going to go great. Just the words temporary careworker bring out the worst in people.

The next day Gaby and I go into the living room to watch TV. Rachel walks in followed by a tall lady with blonde hair, "this is Nina, she's the temporary careworker" Rachel tells us. We all smile at Nina encouragingly, but she just scowls back at us. Rachel walks out the room and she comes to sit next to me and Gaby, "hi I'm Gaby, this is Ree" Gaby tells her. We both beam at her, she fakes a small smile, "Nina" she snarls. "So…what's your security number?" she asks us. We look back at her shocked, "what?" we say simultaneously, "we don't have bank accounts Nina" I tell her. She rolls her eyes at me like I'm stupid or something. I look at Gaby to see if she understands what Nina's on about. She doesn't. "Oh please, come on girls did you really think that your parents would dump you without leaving you with something?" she asks us angrily. Everyone turns to face her, "well where is the money?" Niall asks, getting interested now. "it's in your bank accounts" Nina tells us.

The rest of the week everyone's talking about what we're going to spend our money on when we get it from our bank accounts. Rachel overhears us and we tell her about what Nina told us. She seemed quite angry. But I don't understand why.

**Charlie Platt POV**

I walk out of the living room away from everyone talking about the bank accounts. It's really getting annoying now. Especailly when I know that my family didn't leave me any money. So why did Nina tell us that then? I walk past the office, hearing the muffled voices of Rachel and Nina. Rachel took over as head careworker whilst Artie has been away. I press my ear to the door so I can listen in. "… I'm telling you, not all these children have money!" Rachel yells, "so?" Nina says, "at least their happy now!" she says sarcastically. I roll my eyes listening to her. She really must hate children. "Their not supposed to know about their bank accounts until their sixteen and have moved out of their care home!" Rachel yells. I come away from the door. How is Rachel going to tell everyone the truth without hurting their feelings? I guess it's kind of impossible.

* * *

**Hope you like it, please review. First one with careworker Nina, what do you think of her?**


	52. Single Ladies

**52.**

_All the single ladies X2_

_All the single ladies X2_

_All the single ladies X2_

_All the single ladies_

_Now put your hands up_

Rachel had to tell us all about the bank accounts. It was really upsetting. We all believed that we had lots of money, that our parents cared about us enough to leave something for us. When in reality only a couple of us really have money, but they won't tell us who those people are. Charlie told me about when she overheard a conversation about it, so I already knew and I wasn't as upset when Rachel has to tell us.

I haven't seen Rick in ages. Considering he's my boyfriend I need to meet up with him sometime before he replaces me. Again. I was talking to Charlie about it, she understands a bit more as she's older than Gaby and has actually had boyfriends. Charlie doesn't understand why I gave Rick another chance. But he's a great guy, it's not his fault that he is who he is. He wasn't brought up well. But underneath his mean defensive outer layer, he's actually a really nice person and that's why I love him. Charlie doesn't understand that really, well she's only ever had one boyfriend herself and she said it didn't go to great.

**Charlie Platt POV**

My last boyfriend was called James. I was twelve and he was fourteen. We started of as best friends, but it turned into something more. I loved him with all my heart and didn't care what people thought when they saw us together. But I was taken into care, sent to Burnywood. I kept contact with him for a while, but then learnt he had a new girlfriend. He said he wanted to be just friends. It broke my heart. When I came to Burnywood I met Austin. He reminded me so much of James, I started to fall in love with him instead. But he's never going to think of me as anything other than a friend.

* * *

**Please review, I love hearing what you think of the story. It could have been longer, but oh well :)**


	53. You Belong With Me

**53.**

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

Rachel's given me special permission to go out tonight. I'm going to the cinema with Rick, because we haven't been spending much time together and I really miss him. Rachel understood as she was once young. Gaby and Charlie help me get ready, both excited for me as usual. But when aren't those two excited? Charlie does my hair and makeup, but won't let me see until she's finished. Gaby's picking out my clothes and shoes. Gaby hands me my favourite red dress, I go into the bathroom and put it on, glad there isn't a mirror in there as I can't risk it. I walk back in and Charlie does the finishing touches to my hair before handing me a mirror. I look at my reflection, seeing someone completely different. Someone beautiful. The top half of my hair is tied up with red flowers to match the dress, the makeup is gorgeous aswell. Full red lips, a light orangey eye shadow that looks really nice and a little bit of blusher.

I sit down on the bus on the way to the cinema, clutching my little red bag securely. The bus stops off and I get off and start walking towards the cinema. I get there and see Rick standing by the entrance smiling at me, "hey gorgeous" he says, which makes me blush. He puts his arm around me and we walk into the cinema. Rick buys popcorn whilst I wait in the screening room. Eventually he comes in and the movie starts. I have no idea what it is and I don't really care as I want to focus on spending my time with Rick. It's some sort of action film. There's a part where everyone's trying to kill each other, which makes me feel very squeamish. I hide behind Rick, who comforts me like I was hoping.

After the film, Rick and I walk into pizza hut and we share a pepperoni pizza. Rick then offers to pay and we walk outside, "it's getting quite cold" I say, rubbing my arms. Rick takes him jacket off and puts it over my shoulders. I smile up at me, "thanks Rick" I say. He smiles even wider at me, "no problem" he says, then leans in and kisses me. I grip onto his shoulders, enjoying the moment and never wanting it to end. But it soon does. I say goodbye to Rick one last time and head on the bus back to Burnywood. When I get back I tell Gaby and Charlie all about what happened. "Ok, I've changed my mind, Rick's a keeper" Charlie says with a grin and we all start laughing.


	54. Never Grow Up

**54.**

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_You could stay this little_

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_

_It could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no-one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

Mum has been taking me out more and more. It's so fun when I'm out with her. I'm staying round her house this weekend again, I hope it will be as fun as last time. Staying up late, watching movies and eating popcorn. It was the Funnest time ever. I pack my bag ready for my trip out, even though mum isn't going to be here for another four hours. Once I'm done packing I go downstairs where I find the Queenies sitting on one side of the living room and everyone else on the other side. Like theres some invisible line. I go and sit down next to Charlie as I realise Quinn is with the Queenies. "When did that happen?" I whisper to Charlie, motioning towards Quinn and all the others. Charlie shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, thought you knew" she says.

**Gaby Martin POV**

Over the past few weeks, the Queenies and what Lara's nicknamed us the 'Goody-Goodies' have become even more of enemies than usual. It's like we've declared war on each other. Well we have. Yesterday Lara came up to Ree, "first challenge your choice" she says. Ree looks back at her confused, "what do you mean first challenge?" Ree asks. Everyone looks back at Lara confused. "The Queen verses the goody-goodies, three rounds, round one your choice. Pick your game and your players" Lara informs us. Ree thinks about it for a while, trying to choose something that we'll all be good at, "how about musical chairs" she says. Lara scoffs, "what are you six?" she asks as her and the Queenies all laugh at us. Ree just rolls her eyes at them, "are you admitting defeat?" Ree asks. Lara stops laughing and stares back at her seriously. "In here tomorrow after lunch" she says. Then Lara and her team walk off. Leaving us just staring after them.

**Primrose Debenetto POV**

Lara walks into the living room and I trail in behind her, seeing all of the goody-goodies already waiting. In the middle of the room are ten chairs. "Who's your team?" Lara asks the others. Ree stands up, "Charlie, Austin, Gaby, Jack and me" she says, "you?" Ree asks us. Lara takes a step towards her, "Tommy, Liam, Prim, Quinn and John" Lara says, calling us forward as she says our names. "Afraid to play yourself?" Ree asks sarcastically. Lara scoffs at her rolling her eyes, "lets just get this started" she says and goes to sit down on the sofa pushed towards the wall.

After about half an hour into the game, the only ones left are Quinn, Jack, John and Gaby. Quinn is knocked out and Lara yells at her as she comes to sit down. Soon Jack is out and it's just John and Gaby left. The music stops, John gets to the chair first, then lets Gaby take his place. Lara starts screaming criticism at him as he goes deeply red at what he's just done. Gaby looks just as bewildered as I probally do, not knowing why he let her win. But the goody-goodies have won. "So what's round two?" Ree asks, "your choice Lara" she adds. Lara thinks for a moment, then smiles to herself, "dares" she announces.

* * *

**Britains got talent series 6 has just finished. I just applied for series 7. It's always been my dream and I really hope I get chosen to audition for the judges. Fingers crossed. I sing in case you were wondering. A 13 year old girl singer has never won before and I hope to be the first, Charlotte Cooke, remember the name :)**


	55. I'll Always Remember You

**55.**

_Yesterday's gone. We gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments_

_So glad I got to know you_

_The times that we've had, I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

It's Santana's sixteenth birthday soon. She'll be moving out of Burnywood soon and we're all really sad to see her leaving. But once she's gone they'll be two extra beds which I'm sure will be filled. Artie's already told us about a new girl coming the day after Santana leaves. She'll be taking Santana's old room and sharing with Lara. Bad choice. I feel sorry for her, she's coming here, which is known for it's bullies and punishments, and then has to share a room with Lara, the biggest bully of all. She must see that as a punishment.

Artie's here so there's not going to be a special goodbye party. Most of us are sad to see her go, even some of the Queenies surprisingly. Rachel's upset, but Artie isn't at all. If I'm honest I think he's glad she's going. Because Artie's happy about it, Kas is happy about it. So Rachel's the only careworker who really cares.

Santana walks outside, carrying all her bags and everything. She loads them into the car with the help of Rachel. Then she turns to us, all of a sudden I start feeling very emotional. Santana walks up to the twins and they all share a hug and a goodbye. She says goodbye to everyone, then gets to me Gaby and Charlie. We share a big group hug, "I'll miss you three" Santana tells us, a tear fighting it's way through her eye, "we'll miss you two Santana" Charlie says smiling back at her, trying not to cry herself. Santana says goodbye to everyone else outside then turns to the car, she waves at us before getting into the back seat. As the car drives away Rory and Jack wave running alongside it.

We all go back inside. Whenever someone leaves, everyone's much more sullen. Gaby, Charlie and I walk into the living room to see if there's something good on. There isn't. Gaby's probally the happiest person in the house right now, she's buzzing over the new girl coming tomorrow. I do feel sorry for this new girl. Being sent to a big house full of strangers, most of the people here are very cold and distant, not the type of people you really want to be living with. But at least Charlie, Gaby and I are here for her if she needs it.


	56. Shake It Out

**56.**

_Shake it out X2 Shake it out X2 oooh_

_Shake it out X2 Shake it out X2 oooh_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off oooh_

The new girl's supposed to be coming today. Rachel's just gone out to collect her along with her socail worker. Apparently she's been in care for a while, so it won't be too menacing. Gaby, Charlie, Rory, Jack and I are all sitting in the living room when the doorbell rings. Kas goes to get it and we hear the muffled voices of Rachel and Kas, as they bring the new girl through to the office. We stay put in the living room, knowing that we'll only scare her if we run up to her and start cooing over her.

Nina walks into the living room, "where's the new kid?" she asks, chewing gum and making me want to rip her head off. "Office" I say, gritting my teeth together. She rolls her eyes at my angry expression and walks off to the office. A few minutes later Kas walks in, her red hair shining in the sun and looking even redder than usual, the colour of blood. Peering out from behind her is a little pale girl, you can barely see her face as her thick brown hair covers most of it. She cowers behind Kas a bit more, obviously very shy. Or maybe she's just scared as she's heard the rumors about Burnywood. "Everyone, this is Daisie" Kas says happily. The little brunette - Daisie - peers around Kas slightly to get a better look at us, I smile up at her happily. "Hi Daisie" Charlie says, looking up form her magazine smiling at her. Daisie just looks terrified, her little hands shaking as she hides behind Kas again.

All three of us are up in our rooms. Charlie's talking about Daisie the new girl. "I thought she's been in care for a while, why is she so…twitchy?" Charlie asks. But she doesn't wait for an answer, she goes on and on about her as though she's some sort of amusement. I start folding up my freshly washed clothes on my bed, looking out the window as I do so. I spot Lee sitting outside on the rickety bench reading as usual. I see Caroline sitting down across the bench from him, I grit my teeth at her. Wait a second. I squint my eyes and realise that it's not Caroline, but Daisie. She isn't saying anything, but reading herself.

"What?" Charlie asks me, obviously seeing my interest. I shrug my shoulders as though it's nothing and continue folding my clothes. I keep glancing out the window at Lee and Daisie, curious about the two. I smile to myself as Lee starts talking to her, she doesn't say anything herself but smiles at him, tucking part of her hair away from her face. A soft laughter comes from beside me, I twirl around to see Gaby looking at the two from the same window. I share a smile with her. At least Daisie will have a friend now.

* * *

**Hope you like it please review. What did you think of Daisie? I hope you like how I portrayed her :)**


	57. Stereo Hearts

**57.**

_My hearts a stereo_

_Beats for you so listen close_

_Hear my thoughts in every note woah_

_Make me your radio_

_Turn me up when you feel low_

_So sing along to my stereo_

It's Valentine's Day on Friday. I'm not looking forward to it as no-one's allowed to go out and see people, so I'm not allowed to see Rick on an important day of any couple's relationship. Our love could be at steak because of this. Rachel and Kas have got everyone gathered in the living room. Rachel looks out at us looking very excited. "It's Valentine's Day on Friday, so we'll be having our own valentine's ball" Rachel says, practically beaming at us. Everyone groans, "that's not the best part, you'll all have to come in pairs" Kas says. We all moan even louder. "You won't be allowed in if you don't have a partner" Kas tells everyone. "Well you won't see me then" Jack says standing up and heading for the door. A few of us laugh, none of us really want to go. "Did I mention they'll be a chocolate fountain" Kas says. Jack stops in his tracks and goes to sit down next to Rory again. I laugh helplessly. After that I bet everyone will be there. "It'll be at six till ten, they'll be lots of party food, oh and did I mention you all have to dress up smartly and elegantly" Rachel says in her pretend posh voice. The girls giggle excitedly, whilst the boys groan at having to ask people to it and having to dress up smartly. "And you have to pair up with the opposite gender."

We're all dismissed and Gaby, Charlie and I walk upstairs. We walk into our bedroom. Gaby starts going on about what she's going to wear, "you do realise someone has to ask you before you start thinking about that, without a partner you can't go!" Charlie says. Gaby rolls her eyes. "Well I'm not stupid" she says, rummaging through her clothes. "But so many people are going to ask me that I'll have to break a few hearts on the way" she says making us both laugh. Charlie groans, "I don't even want to go to this stupid ball" she complains. I roll my eyes at her. "Sure you do, It'll be fun!" I say excitedly. Though honestly I don't really want to go myself. I wanted to spend valentine's day with Rick, my boyfriend! But Rachel and Kas kind of spoilt that for me.

* * *

**I just watched the film Love Happens. It made me want to write about valentines day. I know it's not really in the right date order, but who cares? I've been thinking a lot about who should go with who. It's been driving me insane. I'd like to apologize as I haven't updated as quickly as I wanted to. Back to the story. Who do you think everyone should go with? Cus I'm really not sure!**


	58. LOVE

**58.**

_L is for the way look at me_

_O is for the only one I see_

_V is very, very, extraordinary_

_E is even more than anyone that you adore_

The anticipation for the Valentine's ball is building up. With only three days to go and no-ones got a partner yet. I start walking down the hallway, on my way to the garden. I'm staring down at my book as I'm reading whilst working. SLAM! I fall over and all my books and everything go flying all over the ground, "sorry" I say again and again. Picking up all my books. I look up and see Rory helping pick my books up, "It's ok, it was entirely my fault" he says, I blush slightly, gripping my books tighter. "So who are you going with to the ball?" he asks me. I look down at my feet, "nobody's asked me" I say trying to hide my embarrassment. But to my surprise he just smiles wider at me, "youwannagowithme?" he says. I blink at him, unsure of what he's just said. "Sorry, what was that?" I ask. He takes a deep breath, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go the ball with _me_?" he asks. I stare back at him for a moment, them smile, "of course I would" I say. He smiles at me, blushing slightly. "Well see you on Friday then" he says. I smile back at him nervously then walk off to the garden. YES!

**Charlie Platt POV**

I find Austin sitting in the bench hidden by trees. Ree's sitting down across the garden from him, reading or doing homework. I sit down next to him, "there's not point" I say as he stares longingly at her. He pays no attention to me at first, then snaps back into reality, "why not?" he asks grudgingly. "She's already going to the ball with Rory" I say. He looks back at me angrily. "I overheard him asking her just now" I tell him. He looks down, upset that he's not going with the one he wanted to go with. "Well, listen, since neither of us got to go with the person we wanted to, then… why don't we got together?" I eventually he say. He looks up at me from playing with a branch of a tree. "Sure" He says plainly. I hold back a smile, though I'm about to burst with excitement. I stand up about to walk away, "Charlie" Austin says abruptly, I turn around. "Just for the record, who did you want to go with?" He asks me. I bring my shoulders up higher, trying to hide how much my face is blushing. "Rory."

**Caroline Agron POV**

I'm sitting down in the dining room alone. Doing my homework to pass the time. But it just feels like time is staying stuck. Jack, Rory, Niall and the twins walk in from the garden with a football. There talking so loudly. "Will you guys just shut up?" I say angrily. They laugh at me. Niall tosses my maths book into the air and bits of paper start flying around. The boys walk out, leaving me to pick everything up. Someone grabs a bit of paper, "oi, that's mine!" I say angrily. I look up and see Jack handing it to me, "oh" is all I can say as I take it from him, "well, thanks then" I say, almost embarrassed. He smiles at me knowingly, like he understands how I'm feeling. "Sorry" I say quietly, apologizing for shouting at him earlier. He shrugs his shoulders. "Happens to everyone" he says, sitting down on an empty space next to me. "Are you going to the ball?" He asks me, playing around with my pencil case. I shrug my shoulders, "don't think so, don't particularly want to go" I say. Which is true. I think balls are silly, their only for little kids who want to be like Cinderella. "Me too. Might aswell go" He says, I raise my eyebrows at him, "you know, chocolate fountain" He says. I laugh, "well I have always wanted to try one" I say, which is also true. I've never had a chocolate fountain before, they sound nice. "Well let's go together" Jack says, "agreed" he says holding his hand out to me. I nod my head, "agreed" I say shaking his hand.

**Primrose Debenetto POV**

I sit down at the small desk in the corner of the living room. Reading my book in peace. Then Danny comes up to me. Before he can say anything I but in, "no I don't know where Ree is" I say, I can guess what he's going to ask. "She's already going to the ball with Rory" I tell him. He doesn't look upset though. "Actually I came to come and ask you" he says quietly. I look up at him surprised. I raise my eyebrows questioningly, "so… do you wanna come with me?" he asks. I blink into focus, "oh, yeah I suppose so" I say. He smiles at me widely, I smile back at him awkwardly, "great, see you at six" he says and winks at me before walking off.

**Hope you liked it, please review. Hope you liked the pairings, I wasn't quite sure who was going to go with who. The other people's partners will come in the next chapter, which will be the actual ball I think… It's either in the next one or the one after that.**


	59. Your Song

**59.**

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is_

_Now you're in the world_

**Annabelle Bremer POV**

After I had my thirteenth birthday on Wednesday I've now got a new found confidence. I haven't been beaten up in ages, so I guess that's a good thing. The doorbell rings, no-one goes to get it. I stand up and start walking towards it grudgingly, "George?" I say as I open the door to a tall ginger boy smiling at me. "What are you doing back here?" I ask, mostly in shock from his latest return. "I thought you'd be happy to see me" he says walking in. I follow him into the kitchen, where he flings his bag onto the kitchen counter, "well I am, but I wasn't expecting you to come back, no-one was" I say, still in awe from his surprise return. He just smiles at me as he gets his own breakfast. Rachel walks in and stares at George, looking as surprised as I feel, "George, what are you doing here?" she asks. George continues making his breakfast, "things didn't work out with my foster parents, so I ran away" he says, pouring milk into his bowl. "George, running away isn't the answer to everything" Rachel says. He just shrugs at her. "Well go and put your stuff in room 47, you can have it to yourself now Santana's left" Rachel says. George starts walking out of the room with his breakfast, "Annie, you can go and help him" she tells me. I start to object but realise it's no use and follow George up to his room.

I get some spare bed covers from the cupboard and start making his bed while he just stands there and eats his porridge. "Are you going to help?" I ask, looking up from the sheet I'm putting on the bed, "don't think so" he says, shaking his head. I groan and continue making the bed. "Have I missed anything exciting while I was gone?" He asks. I smile to myself at the thought of the ball. He's not that type of person. "Well quite a few people have left" I say, pulling the duvet cover over the duvet, "oh and there's a valentines ball tomorrow" I say. He almost chokes on his breakfast as I say that. "Something the matter?" I ask. He stares at me aggravated, "well yeah, I don't know how to ask someone!" he complains. Putting his empty bowl down on hid bedside table. "Then come with me" I say, remembering that I haven't got anyone to go with either. He shrugs his shoulders, "alright" he says, "as friends?" George asks. I sigh, finishing of making his bed, "if that's what you want."

**Gaby Martin POV**

Charlie, Ree and I are all playing cards in our room, talking about loads of stuff. "So who are you guys going to the ball with then?" Charlie asks, dealing out the cards once more as we start a new game. Ree perks up, "I'm going with Rory" she says, then stares at me worriedly. I smile at her reassuringly, it doesn't bother me. "You?" Charlie asks me as I pick up my set of cards. I shrug like it's no big deal, "John" I say quietly. The two girls put their cards down and stare at me. "what?" I ask, worried that I've said something wrong. They continue staring at me and I slump further down the wall. "Gaby, John is a Queenie! You can't go with him!" Charlie yells. I roll my eyes, "yes I can, I can go with whoever I want to go with!" I yell back at her, but not so angrily. "Well who are you going with then?" I ask Charlie, trying to turn the conversation around. "Oh" she says brightly, "Austin" she finishes off. I beam at her, it's obvious she likes him and I'm happy for her.

"So, has everyone got dates now?" Ree asks, picking up her cards again. We continue the game again quietly, "yeah I think so. I heard the twins are going with Lara and Quinn" Charlie says in a moaning sort of way. She's good at that, Charlie. Moaning. "who else?" I ask. Charlie thinks for a moment, "Imogen is going with… Niall!" she says, "I overheard him asking her, it was quite sweet actually" Charlie says. "I guess we'll have to see tomorrow who the other couples are" Charlie explains. We nod our heads as we continue the game of cards.


	60. Love Story

**60.**

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all theres left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

Gaby, Charlie and I start getting ready for the ball as it's in an hours time. I put on my new blue dress with white spots, my red belt and red pumps. Charlie puts on a patchwork dress full of different colours and ties her hair in two buns that stick out at the sides. Gaby's dressed in a little light pink play suit with a bow at the front of her waist. We all walk downstairs to the living room at six. The room has been transformed, it has a disco ball, a table of party food and yes a chocolate fountain. I look around at the room, theres lots of space for dancing. Though most of the couples are just standing there talking. Apart from the twins, who are doing this weird dance whilst most people laugh at them, like their dates Quinn and Lara.

I scan the room for Rory. I find him standing by Jack, Caroline, Austin, Niall and Imogen. I go up to him and he smiles as I approach him. Austin walk away and towards Charlie, who he's just spotted walking in. "do you want to dance?" Rory asks me. I nod my head nervously. I'm a rubbish dancer. It's an up beat song so I just sway around to the music, mostly just staring into Rory's beautiful sea blue eyes.

**Charlie Platt POV**

Austin starts dancing. He's really good at it actually. Some of the other couples have began dancing aswell. George and Annie look very cute together. The music switches and a slow song comes on. This time a lot of people move onto the dance floor. Austin suddenly spins mer around and catches me firmly, so I'm pressed against him tightly. We move around a little bit, just staying close together. But a few minutes later the music changes again. But I don't care. I just hold onto Austin, never wanting to let him go.

**Annabelle Bremer POV**

I laugh as George dances about badly. "What?" he asks me as I laugh harder at him. He doesn't realise how bad he is. "You're terrible!" I tell him. He raises his eyebrows at me, then grabs my hand and spins me around so my green dress floats out. I laugh as he spins me and before I know it a pair of soft, warm lips are pressed against mine. I close my eyes as my hands clasp the back of his neck. He holds my waist and we just stay there for a few moments. Then we break apart and George just looks down at me, "sorry" he whispers. But I just pull him down again, pressing my lips against his and never wanting to stop.

**Caroline Agron POV**

I stay in my little group, Jack doesn't ask me to dance at all and I just stand there listening to him and his friends talk the whole night. I tell Jack that I'm tired and start walking back upstairs, even though it's only nine o clock. As I walk up the staircase, you'll never guess what I saw. Underneath the staircase was Niall, with his arms wrapped around a girl, his lips pressed against hers. But it wasn't his date Imogen he was kissing. You're never going to guess who it was. He's snogging…


	61. The Writer

**61.**

_Why don't you be the artist and make me out of clay_

_Why don't you be the writer and decide the words I say_

_Cus I'd rather pretend I'll still be there in the end_

_Only it's to hard to ask, won't you try to help me_

**Caroline Agron POV**

Niall moves to the side, revealing the mystery women. I see a flash of red hair. It's Kas! He's kissing Kas, our careworker. For a moment I stare at the two, horrified. Then I quickly run up the stairs to my room, where I don't have to see them two together again. I thought it was illegal that a careworker had an affair with one of the children. Niall's only twelve! Kas is like… old! This isn't right. Someone needs to know about this.

**Gaby Martin POV**

The party finished quite late last night. I had a lot of fun with John. Neither of us cared what anyone thought of us, even if we're supposed to be natural enemies.

The doorbell rings and I peek over the banister as Rachel opens the door, revealing Santana who storms into the house and through to the office. I run down the stairs, just as she closes the door. It's not hard to listen in as she's basically shouting. Something about a load of her money gone missing. She means from her bank account, the one that Nina told us about. We don't see much of Nina, she's always late, sometimes she doesn't even bother to show up. Rachel couldn't despise her more. Santana storms out of the office once again, Nina walks past and looks at Santana evilly. She knows something.

"Nina" I call, rushing through the hallway towards her, "Nina!" I call again. She stops in her tracks and groans as she turns to face me, "what do you want titch?" she asks me coldly, playing around with some of her hair. "Do you know anything about Santana's money?" I ask her, folding my arms. She huffs at me, "are you accusing me of something?" she asks, folding her own arms and leaving her hair alone. "You're the one that told everyone about our bank accounts, that we only get them when we turn sixteen. Santana's sixteen so she got to take out money from hers, now someone's hacked into it and only careworkers know the code" I say. Nina smiles at me wickedly, "well Gaby" she says, putting her hands on her hips, "looks like we've got ourselves a meddler. Tell anyone that you know and I will kill you!" she yells at me, then pushes past me towards the office.


	62. Get It Right

**62.**

_What can you do, when your good isn't good enough_

_When all that you touch tumbles down_

_Cus my best intentions, keep making a mess of things_

_I just want to fix it some how_

_And how many times will it take, _

_yeah how many times will it take for me,_

_To get it right_

Daisie is sitting in the corner of the room. Rachel's arms around her as Daisie cries into her shoulder. All of the money in her bank account has gone. Gaby told me about what happened, that it was Nina. She even threatened to kill Gaby! This has got to come to an end. Only last week Santana's money was stolen and she now has to move into another council flat. Niall's money was stolen, Quinn's was, Lee's was, Jack's was. My money was stolen! I need to tell Rachel it was Nina, but she threatened to kill Gaby and I don't want to see her get hurt. But she can't hurt her in prison!

I slam the office door open, "I know who stole everyone's money!" I shout at Artie and Rachel, who are both sitting at their desks. "Who?" Rachel asks. I take a deep breath, calming myself down, "Nina" I say plainly, "Nina Bell, our careworker" Rachel looks at me in alarm. Surprised I'd say it was a careworker, "and do you have any proof?" she asks me. I shake my head, I hadn't thought of that. "Gaby found out, Nina told her that she'd kill her if she told anyone, but she told me and now she's terrified. Nina did it!" I yell. Rachel stands up and walks over to the phone on the wall, "well, we'll see what the police have to say about it" she says, dialling their number on the phone.

Charlie, Gaby and I sit upstairs in our room. I tell them about what happened. Suddenly theres a knock at the door, "come in" I call. The door slides open and a little girl with long brown hair walks in. Daisie. I smile at her as she edges closer to us. "who stolen my money?" she asks. I look at her sympathetically, "Nina Bell" I say quietly. I didn't know she could talk. Her voice is actually really sweet. Matches her appearance perfectly. "What's going to happen now?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders, unsure myself of if Nina will be arrested or what.

Suddenly theres a lot of loud thudding noises, coming up the stairs. "Gaby Martin, I keep my word!" Nina yells. Daisie runs behind Gaby in terror. But Gaby is frozen on the spot as she realises Nina wants to kill her. Then she snaps into action and runs out of the room, we all follow her as she starts climbing the ladder up to the roof, "Gaby, don't!" I call in terror. She's going to get herself killed if she goes up there. But she doesn't stop. She starts climbing the ladder to the roof. Nina comes in sight and pushes the ladder away. But Gaby is already on the roof. I run outside, followed by Charlie and Daisie. Gaby is shaking, standing on the roof and looking down at everyone, who's gathered outside. Even the police. "Gaby!" Rory calls. "Gaby, get down!" But she doesn't listen, she can't! Nina took the ladder away. I hold Daisie towards me, as she cries her eyes out. Charlie clutches her face, worried about our best friend. "Gaby, please, just get back inside!" Charlie yells from down here. Gaby looks down at us before. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She screams as she trips up and comes toppling down, landing on the floor in a scary pool of blood.

An ambulance is called and I let the tears pour out as Gaby is lifted into the ambulance. Daisie clutches me harder, wrapping her arms around my waist. I crouch down and cling to her in fear. Artie orders for us to go back inside. But we don't want to, we want to be with Gaby. We want to know she's not going to die.


	63. Lucky

**63.**

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been, where I have been_

_Lucky to be falling in love again_

Nina has been fired. The police found out about what happened and she's been taken to prison. She was in trouble anyway, it's her fault Gaby fell of the roof. It's her fault she went up there in the first place. I've only just heard this, but apparently Kas has been having an affair with Niall. She's been fired aswell. I think the Queenies will miss her a lot, I think I might aswell, even though she thought Lara was an…angel. She wasn't as bad as Nina. No-one is as bad as Nina. Gaby's getting out of the hospital today. Charlie and I have been anticipating this moment since we found out she was ok. Rory has been very stressed recently, he's been living by Gaby's bedside at the hospital. We're not allowed to visit her as we're not family. But we're the closest she's got apart from Rory.

The door clinks open and I run towards it. Gaby is sitting in a wheelchair, her leg in a cast aswell as one of her arms. She has a huge scar along her forehead, a black eye and a small scar across her lips, going from the right to the left. I stare down at her unusually pale face, "I'm so glad to see you back" is all I can say. She smiles at me, but I can see it brings her pain and she looks down at her casts. "No you're not" she says. I look at her confused. She stares back at me like I'm stupid, "haven't you hear, there shutting this place down. It's all my fault!" Gaby says. Rachel, who's standing behind her, clutching the handles of her wheelchair, shakes her head. "It's not your fault Gaby" she says calmly, "lots of things have been happening to make it unsafe here, with Nina being put in prison, Kas doing inappropriate things with children. You're fall was just the last straw…" Rachel trails off, not wanting to make Gaby feel even worse.

I finish packing all my stuff up, as we've all been told to because we're moving. We're all being sent off to Manor Hill, another of the horrid care homes. It's very big and we're all going to be stuck inside it with a load of other kids. At least it won't be as bad as Burnywood. But it's close. "Ree!" Rachel calls from downstairs. I slowly walk down each step and into the empty kitchen. It looks so bare, I don't like it one bit. Rachel is packing up the last of the stuff into a brown cardboard box. "Give us a hand would you?" she asks. I walk over to her and start loading the stuff into the box. "Is that all you wanted me for?" I ask, still miserable about the whole Manor Hill thing. She shakes her head, "no, it's not" Rachel tells me, "I can see you don't want to go to Manor Hill, so you have an option, go there or go and live with you're mum in London" she says. I stare at her in confusion. Mum doesn't live in London, she lives not far from Burnywood. "has mum moved?" I ask. Rachel shakes her head apologetically. "What's it going to be?" she asks. I finish packing the stuff into the box, then sigh as I come to a decision. "I don't want to go to Manor Hill Rachel!" I whine, "So I guess I'll go with my mum, I'll be happier with her."

* * *

**I'm really happy right now. A few weeks ago I auditioned for the school musical wizard of oz and yesterday I found out that I got the part of Dorothy! I beat 29 other girls who auditioned. Oh and remember to review :)**


	64. Safe & Sound: Finale

**64.**

_Just close your eyes, _

_the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, _

_no-one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

The van drives off, full of all the Burnywood lot. I sigh as I sit down on the window sill in the empty living room. Rachel puts a hand on my shoulder and I turn around and fake a smile at her, not wanting to show any weakness. "It's going to be alright" she tells me, I take her hand from my shoulder and hold it in my own, "I know" I whisper. She smiles at me reassuringly, like the move I'm making is for the better. But there's nothing in my body that will make me feel any happier right now. I'm leaving Burnywood, all my friends are moving to Manor Hill and I'm moving all the way to London to live with my mum. I'm probally never going to see anyone from Burnywood ever again. I never wanted to leave, why did we have to? It's not our fault it's all Nina and Kas's fault really.

Mum's sleek black car pulls up in the driveway. I stand up and carry my suitcase outside and load all my stuff into the boot, "are you ok?" mum asks me, realising my sadness. She tucks some hair behind me ear, "yeah" I say, nodding unconvincingly. I sit down in the front of the car, next to mum. She drives off and I wave to Rachel as I leave Burnywood for the last time.

* * *

**Aw it's so sad when things come to an end. But everything does. I loved writing this story, do you think I'll ever make it as an author? I'm really busy right now with my school play, where I'm the lead! Woohoo. But I had loved doing this story, thankyou to everyone who reviewed, read submitted, everything. Thankyou so much, because without you my story would be **** (I don't like to swear!) Love Charlie xxx**


End file.
